


【TSN/DE】肉文链接

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	1. 《吸引力游戏》

【1】  
Daniel洗澡出来后，看到Eduardo坐在床上，还在专心致志地摆弄一根绳子。  
他今天不知道怎么想岔了，忽然兴起跟Lula学解绳缚的念头，正玩得十分有兴致。  
Daniel站在卧室门边，含笑看了他一会儿。魔术师最喜欢Eduardo专注的样子，心无旁骛，像有一整个世界的样子。  
作为一个喜欢站在聚光灯下成为焦点的魔术师，Daniel把获取人们的注意力作为自己的兴趣和工作，只有Eduardo的注意力，Daniel当成上帝赠送他的礼物。  
而现在他太沉迷了，竟然完全没发现Daniel已经洗好澡从浴室出来了。

魔术师走过去，俯身亲了亲Eduardo的发顶，“还没学会吗，这可不像你，我亲爱的哈佛高材生。”  
“Lula说我不够熟练而已，”Eduardo回过神。  
他勾住Daniel的脖子，把魔术师拉下来，给了男友一个吻，“但应付你绰绰有余了。”  
Daniel坐到他身边，“我是不是该把这话当成挑战宣言？”  
Eduardo一听就笑了，他把绳子递过去：“来，试试。”

Daniel没有接绳子。  
比起陪Eduardo玩这种小游戏，他现在更想干点别的。  
Daniel摸Eduardo的后颈，浅浅地探入宽松睡袍下，触摸温热的肌肤，诱哄道：“宝贝，两个月没见面了，你就只想玩绳子吗？我们换个更有意思的游戏。”  
“当然。”Eduardo贴近魔术师，咬着他耳朵，“等你真的捆住我了，想干什么不行？”  
这相当是某种露骨的暗示和承诺了。  
Eduardo话音刚落，Daniel就揪住他后脑勺的棕发，猛地将Eduardo的脸掰过来，接了个火辣的吻。  
当他离开Eduardo被吻得有些红起来的唇时，绳子已经在Daniel的手上了。  
“解不开可别求饶。”魔术师说。  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo心情显然好极了，他朝着Daniel伸手，催促道：“来。”

Eduardo为学会Lula那些小把戏而兴致勃勃的模样把Daniel给逗笑了。  
他摇摇头，“Edu，解绳缚这种小魔术，哦——它连魔术都算不上，现在已经没人有兴趣看了。”  
Daniel说着，一边将Eduardo两只手腕并拢在一起，然后绳子绕了三圈，再从两只手腕中间绕过去。  
“这当然不是魔术，这是技术。”Eduardo认真地反驳。  
他盯着Daniel绳子的走向，“魔术和技术最大的区别是前者需要使用道具掩人耳目，后者则是实力。”  
“亲爱的，在我用一场雨跟你告白的时候，你可没有嫌弃那是障眼法。”Daniel好笑又无奈地说。  
他最后在Eduardo的手腕上打了个结：“好了。”

听到Daniel提起那场雨，Eduardo抬起头。  
他在暖黄的灯光下笑得非常甜蜜，眼角眉梢都是柔和而朦胧的，看着Daniel的眼神专注得像他是自己的全世界。  
把他的注意力从Facebook的CEO身上完全夺过来可不容易。  
Daniel绞尽脑汁跟Eduardo创造了无数见面的机会，以至于后来他都担心Eduardo会觉得他是个跟踪狂。  
最后，Daniel在伦敦用一场雨停下了Eduardo流浪的脚步。  
那大概是Eduardo见过的最神奇的魔术了，所有雨点都随着Daniel一声“STOP”停在半空中。当魔术师消失在地上时，魔法时间结束，倾盆大雨又再度降下。  
站在人群外围的Eduardo在一片惊呼声中忘记挪步，忽然听见魔术师的声音从身后传来：“魔术是为你表演的。”  
他回过头，魔术师穿着带兜帽的休闲服站在他后面，撑着一把长柄黑伞。  
Eduardo怔怔地看着Daniel，他站在魔术师创造的大雨中，身边人来人往。  
Eduardo想起当年深夜在加州机场第一次见到Daniel时，自己送给他的也是这样一把长柄黑伞。  
“你不需要吗？”魔术师当时这样问他。  
Eduardo笑着摇摇头，“我朋友等会儿就来接我了，伞给你吧。”

“我来接你。”Daniel说。  
Eduardo浑身湿透，那双大眼睛也是湿的，好像全世界的雨都下在了他的眼睛里。  
魔术师耐心地等待Eduardo的回应，等待他主动走到自己伞下，走进他的世界。  
拥挤的人群散去，Eduardo被推搡着踉跄了一步，他猛地回过神来，往后退了一小步，好像在极力抵抗诱惑。  
Daniel忍不住了，终于伸手把他带入怀里，然后在伞下吻住了他。  
浪漫的魔术师问萨维林家的小王子：  
“我为你把雨停下来了，你愿不愿意跟我走？”

【2】  
Eduardo凑过去，他的唇贴着Daniel的唇，一字一句慢慢低声说：“Daniel，我必须得承认，那是一次浪漫的障眼法。”  
他说话时，湿润的唇若有似无地擦过Daniel微张的嘴，但偏就是不吻下去，语气又软又轻，温热的气息一团团地烘着Daniel，撩拨他的神经。  
南美热烈的阳光不只是给了巴西青年一副流淌着蜜的身体，还给了他调情的绝佳天赋。他诱惑的火辣，完全不输代号为“Lover”的魔术师。

Daniel正想亲他的时候，Eduardo迅速退开了。  
刚才绑在他手腕上的那根绳子，已经在挑逗Daniel时被解开，此刻被他挑在食指上。  
“就这点本事，Danny？”他笑着问Daniel。  
“撩完就跑的小坏蛋。”Daniel把他拉过来亲了一下，从Eduardo手上接过绳子：“还要挑衅，等会别控诉我欺负你。”  
“我不认为你能欺负我，”Eduardo不以为然，“再来。”  
“Okey。”魔术师推了推Eduardo，让他侧身：“增加难度，试试后面？”  
“当然。”Eduardo很干脆地转身背对Daniel，手也乖乖地主动背到后面。  
“如果你被绑架了，一定是个非常合作的人质。”魔术师被他配合的乖巧态度弄得心都要化了。  
他一边亲吻Eduardo的后颈，一边继续手上的动作，把Eduardo痒得低声笑着不断闪躲，“我小时候在圣保罗，黑手党威胁过说要绑架我。”  
“然后？”Daniel心不在焉地问，“所以你家人教你怎么应付绳子和手铐？”  
Eduardo好像不太明白他为什么会这么想，显然Daniel并不清楚大家族的惯常做法。  
他大笑着回过头，“当然没有，祖父给我安排了更多的保镖。他说如果真的出了这样的事情，我只要安静地等待，不要违抗绑匪，祖父和父亲会有办法把我带回来的。”  
“不要反抗，”Daniel拍拍他的手背，示意自己绑好了，“多么明智的教育。”

Lula是不是个好老师还有待商榷，Eduardo是个聪明的好学生这一点是毋庸置疑的。  
看不到绳子的绕法，只凭着感觉去解确实有点难度，但Eduardo挣脱这次的束缚也只比刚才多花了一点时间而已。  
当把双手从背后的束缚中解放出来后，他拽着绳子，脸上露出了得意的笑容。  
一连两次解开了Daniel的捆绑让Eduardo充满成就感，他用力一推，将Daniel推倒在床上，然后跨坐在魔术师的身上。  
“我赢了，对不对？”  
他舔了舔唇，居高临下地冲着被自己压倒的Daniel得意地笑：“魔术师哈？也不怎么样嘛。”  
Daniel看着Eduardo，他的小王子现在像只被顺毛顺舒服了的高傲猫咪，趾高气扬地踩在饲主身上仗着宠爱耀武扬威。

“你赢了，是的。”Daniel大方承认，他向Eduardo张开手臂。  
Eduardo顺势笑着扑过去吻他，Daniel和他接了个火热的吻。

“游戏结束，”Daniel笑着轻轻咬他耳垂，“成人时间？”  
Eduardo抱住他，把鼻尖埋入Daniel刚吹干的蓬松卷发里，呼吸着他的味道，模糊地回应：“Of course……”  
他对卷发似乎一直情有独钟，有时候两人做完爱，懒懒地腻在一起说些温存话时，Eduardo会用手指一点点地梳理Daniel的卷发，眷恋又亲昵，让Daniel非常受用。  
幺子就是这样。  
长子稳重，幺儿甜蜜，因为一直被宠爱着长大，擅长撒娇，无论在外面多么能干，有时候面对亲近的人，总不吝啬地露出孩子气的甜蜜模样。

【3】  
天才魔术师揽住他的小男友的腰，沿着他优美的颈脖线条亲吻下去，唇徘徊在Eduardo的锁骨和肩膀上，烙下一个个湿润的吻。  
一时间，整个卧室的温度都升高了。  
Eduardo洗完澡后，皮肤温热，还残留着若有若无的沐浴露的香味，被燥热的空气蒸腾起来，让他的身体泛着点甜蜜的奶味。  
他的身体就像他的性格，总是有种让Daniel迷恋的温软味道。

Daniel松开Eduardo的睡袍，抚摸他已经开始沁出一点薄汗的身体。  
“宝贝，今天这么有感觉？”  
“已经起来了。是这段时间我忙着巡演，没有满足你？”Daniel一边吻他，一边抚摸他已经有点勃起的性器，低声笑：“下次我巡演的时候，你跟着我吧，还可以在后台做爱……我会把你绑起来，在你身体里塞性爱玩具，一直等到我表演结束回来，你可能已经高潮过好几回了，但是没人会知道。”  
可能是刚才玩起来兴致太高，也可能是真的有一段时间没有跟Daniel亲热，Eduardo自己也没想到会比平常要更快进入状态。  
Daniel不过摸了他几下，他的身体就渴求起Daniel来。  
Eduardo在Daniel印下第三个吻时，呼吸就变得有点重和紊乱，显然情动不已，体温也升得非常快。  
赞美上帝，Eduardo太热情了，Daniel此刻觉得自己怀里抱着一团火。  
“别说多余的话……”Eduardo捧住他的脸呢喃，又堵住魔术师的嘴，用行动催促：“我要你，现在……Danny。”  
Daniel听了没说什么，只是加深了这个吻。他握住Eduardo的手，在接吻中把它们反剪到Eduardo的后背。

Eduardo倒是没有反抗，只是有点疑惑：“Danny？”  
“嘘。”Daniel低声制止他说话。  
魔术师一手钳住他的两只手腕反剪在后。  
Daniel看着Eduardo，他的双眼含着温柔的笑意。  
这位大明星一样的魔术师，深谙迷惑别人的方法，包括运用自己的表情与眼神。  
Daniel眼里有爱意，他看着Eduardo，像他是他的缪斯，是他的灵感之源，欲望之源。  
Eduardo完全没法从Daniel注视自己的眼神里转移注意力。  
无数的人被Daniel迷惑，Eduardo是最受害的那个，但他心甘情愿深陷其中，不可自拔。  
“上帝啊，你别这样看我，”他忍不住亲吻Daniel那双可恶的眼睛，温柔地逼迫他闭上眼睛，低喃着说：“你是不是在巡演时跟Merritt学催眠了……”  
“没有，宝贝。”Daniel一手沿着他睡袍下的脊椎，一寸一寸地摸下去：“我是没教过你，在床上不要提别的男人？”  
他的指尖用了点力气，好像带着魔力，按压之处抽筋剥髓一般，把Eduardo的力气一丝丝一缕缕地抽走。  
他禁不住为了抵抗这种酸软的感觉而战栗着挺直了腰。  
Daniel是性爱高手，Eduardo在这事上也非常有激情，他们对彼此充满爱意，做爱从来全力以赴，合拍又完美，多数时候都很激烈，倒是这样细致的挑逗和前戏很少有。

【4】  
“这是什么魔术吗？”Eduardo嗓子有点沙哑发干，声音更加绵软，“别玩了……快点，Danny，操我。”  
“有什么魔术能让我在碰你前，就让你求我操进你身体里吗？没有，亲爱的。”Daniel亲吻他赤裸结实的胸膛，“我们今天慢慢来，直到我把你操哭，好吗？”  
他这话真是可恨极了。  
“不可能……”Eduardo嘟囔着。  
Daniel舔了舔Eduardo的左边乳头，把那个小东西弄得湿漉漉的，泛着一层水光。  
他不置可否：“你会知道的。”  
说完，魔术师含进他的乳尖，仔细舔咬吸吮。  
他的牙齿叼着Eduardo的乳尖，那里很快就硬成小石子一样。  
他的两边乳头，一边被Daniel含进嘴里，一边可怜兮兮地暴露在燥热的空气里。  
Eduardo咬着唇，抑制着呻吟，却没法阻止那些凌乱的鼻息。  
他好像想缩起来，但是被Daniel用力钳住手腕。

“Edu，有时候我觉得你简直像姑娘一样，”魔术师贴着他的乳尖，说着不知廉耻的话，“乳头总是这么敏感，随便吸一吸，你就好像要哭，以后有孩子怎么办？他们会不知轻重地咬你这里，叼着不放的时候你是不是也要哭？或者哺乳也会让你产生性快感？他们可不像我这样温柔，那时候再昂贵的衬衣，都会让你敏感的乳头感到疼痛。”  
“Shut up……”  
Eduardo浑身发抖，不知道自己是恼怒的多，还是羞耻的多：“别把我当女人。”  
“你当然不是女人。”Daniel笑了：“如果你是，以我们的做爱频率，你肚子里早就揣上至少两次我的种了。”  
“真可怜，肿了。”魔术师放开他左边已经充血的乳头，好像非常怜惜的语气问他：“痛吗？”  
Eduardo点点头。  
转而Daniel的唇贴着右边的，又问他：“宝贝，我把这边也弄痛好吗？”  
说着，他含进Eduardo右边的乳尖。  
那边真的被冷落太久了，当Daniel如他所言地眷顾了它时，Eduardo几乎关不住那声呻吟。  
他右边的乳尖终于得到了同等的爱怜和蹂躏。  
当Daniel用牙拉扯乳尖时，Eduardo感到些微的疼痛；可有时候他还要像吸出点什么一样去吸吮他的乳头，那种酸软的羞耻感觉让Eduardo克制不住地战栗。  
他挺直着脊背，像是要挣扎，又像是要把乳尖主动地往Daniel嘴里送。  
Eduardo自己也不清楚，他脑子被高热烧得有些晕眩，还感觉些微的缺氧。

Daniel做这些时手上也没闲着。  
他正在用那根该死的绳子反绑他的双手。  
Eduardo不愿意这种时候被绑起来，双手可以在做爱的时候做很多事情，他喜欢势均力敌的挑逗，不愿意被制约。  
他挣扎了一下，Daniel却重重地咬了一口嘴里含着的乳头。  
敏感的地方被疼痛刺激，Eduardo的腰一下就软了，再也顾不上理会自己那双手腕。

等回过神来的时候，Eduardo发现自己的双手已经被Daniel反绑在背后了。  
他扯了扯手腕，绳子不松不紧，就是找不到脱口。  
“Lula是怎么教你的？”Daniel揽住他的腰：“她教你多少解绳缚的诀窍？有教你在被脱光时，怎么解开束缚你的绳子吗？”  
Eduardo咬牙不语，他的双手在背后努力拉扯尝试。显然魔术师动了真格。  
“你前面两次都是在逗我玩……”Eduardo有点恼。  
“没有，”Daniel慢慢捋下Eduardo的内裤，用手握住他的阴茎：“可能是现在你不能专心而已，宝贝。”  
魔术师手里的性器昭示着Eduardo迫切的欲望，此刻撑满了Daniel的手心。  
沉甸甸的，滚烫的欲望——Eduardo渴望他的绝佳证明。  
Daniel时轻时重地搓揉着手里已经胀大到饱满的阴茎，Eduardo半跪着的双腿一直在打颤，最后把头伏在Daniel的肩膀上，不断喘息。  
“舒服吗，宝贝？”他问，“我帮你先出来一次。”  
“……”Eduardo发出抗议一样的呜咽。  
那声呜咽含糊，十分可爱。  
Daniel便不再说话了，他靠在床头，无视了他想要拥抱的渴望，专心地为Eduardo手淫。

【5】  
Eduardo很快就射了Daniel满手。  
他靠在Daniel身上，还在高潮的余韵里，闭着眼亲吻Daniel的颈脖，那是他现在唯一能接触到的男友光裸的地方。  
Eduardo射了一次，还是渴求得不行，那种被Daniel挑起来的心理上的缺口和不满足，让他感觉空荡荡的。  
他不知道自己竟然对性爱有这么饥渴的时候，Daniel真的很懂得挑逗他，也很懂得勾引他的欲望，用语言、爱抚和亲吻就能把他变得比站街的婊子还要放荡。  
Daniel把手上浓稠的精液抹在Eduardo的胸膛和乳头上，Eduardo亲吻他颈脖时呼在皮肤上的气息又急促了一些。  
Daniel捏住他的下颚，把他的脸从自己肩窝里抬起来。  
还沾着精液的手指撬开了Eduardo的嘴，Daniel在他嘴里翻搅了一阵，压着他柔软的舌头：“尝尝自己的味道。”  
Eduardo听话，他眯着眼睛，舌头卷住Daniel的手指，舔了一圈，直到把Daniel的手指都吮干净了。  
他舔得极慢，像拉丝一样一点点扯出Daniel的欲望。  
“这就够了吗，Danny？”他含着魔术师灵巧的手指：“你不想对我做点什么？”  
Eduardo也是男人，他同样富有侵略性，并且在床上痛恨Daniel表现出来的游刃有余。  
“……”  
Daniel默默抽出手指开始解自己的睡衣衣扣，就是对他这话最好的回答了。

Eduardo半跪着，压在Daniel身上开始亲吻他的胸膛。  
他的双手被绑在背后非常不方便，他尝试了一下挣脱，但仅仅两秒就放弃了，因为Eduardo现在完全不想把任何注意力放在怎么解那根绳子上，Daniel占据了他所有的心思。  
欲望是这么的急切和逼迫。  
他渴望Daniel能解开那个该死的绳结，这样他就可以拥抱他的魔术师，爱抚他，挑逗他。  
他抬起头，“解开我，Danny。”  
魔术师摸了摸他的脸，“你父亲和祖父，难道没有教你不要向绑架你的人提要求吗？”  
“他们教我谈判的技巧。”Eduardo翘起嘴角。  
Daniel喜欢他笑时嘴角那个弧度，他的拇指按在了Eduardo的嘴边：“展示一下？”  
“我可以取悦你。”Eduardo附在Daniel的耳边低语：“如果你解开它，你会得到更多快感，亲爱的。”  
“不。”Daniel握住他的肩，稍微拉开一点距离，他表现得是那么的无动于衷，除了他已经硬得发痛的阴茎完全顶起了他的睡裤。  
“你先取悦我，我再考虑一下。”Daniel说。

魔术师把Eduardo往后推开一些，然后压下他的头。  
“吸我。”他说。  
Eduardo看了他一眼，弯下腰，让自己的脸贴着Daniel的内裤，隔着那层薄薄的绵布，轻轻亲吻舔弄他的性器，直到把内裤濡湿了一大片。  
他还穿着内裤，Eduardo没法把Daniel的阴茎含进嘴里，只是浅尝即止地吸吮。  
Eduardo就是有办法舔男人的性器舔得那么虔诚。  
二十多岁还带着不可思议的少年气，乖巧无辜的样子做这种淫荡的举动，常常让Daniel爱得不行，又恨得不行。

“Daniel，”Eduardo用脸颊，像小动物那样轻轻蹭着他。但他磨蹭的地方是男人被勃起的阴茎撑起的那一团。  
滚烫的阴茎隔着内裤好像几乎要把他的脸烫出烙印。  
他低声说：“放它出来，你不想我把它吸出来吗，不想射在我嘴里？还是只射在内裤里就够了？”  
Daniel看到他浓密的睫毛在轻颤。  
他的话语足够诱惑，带来想象就能让Daniel直接射出来了。  
当然，他不会射在裤子里。  
要么是Eduardo的脸上，要么是Eduardo的嘴巴，要么是他身体，反正绝不会是这条该死的内裤。  
“Fuck。”Daniel低骂一声，扯开内裤。  
Eduardo张嘴深深地吞入Daniel的阴茎，直接给了他深喉。  
Daniel一直握住他的肩膀帮他保持平衡，Eduardo的喉口痉挛般反射性的吞咽挤压着Daniel的性器，一种难以言喻的快感从脊椎直冲脑门。  
魔术师握着Eduardo双肩的手猛地收紧。

【6】  
Eduardo有绝佳的口交技巧，这不只是指Eduardo能完美地运用他灵巧的舌头，还指他在口交时非常乖顺配合。  
他会深深地吞咽Daniel的性器，直到极限，吞不下为止，有时候Daniel会稍微按住他的头，在他嘴里抽送，堵塞的感觉带来轻微的窒息，Eduardo也几乎不会挣扎。  
而Daniel现在就这么做了。  
他深深地插入Eduardo的嘴，配合着摁住他脑袋的手以及自己的腰，在有限的幅度内尽力深入。  
Eduardo真的吸得他异常舒爽，湿热的口腔，喉口的挤压，有时候能感觉到柔软的舌头扫过他的柱身和顶端，以及每一道脉络，如果Daniel的自制力再稍微差一些，他真的就要将整根阴茎不管不顾地完全顶进Eduardo的喉咙。  
他乖巧的，可怜又可爱的恋人因为过深的抽送而发出模糊的呜咽，又被插进嘴里的阴茎堵住。  
在最后一次深喉后，Daniel在他嘴里射了出来。  
Eduardo含着他的性器，精液显然呛着了他，在忍耐咳嗽的时候牙齿刮了Daniel的性器一下。但Eduardo把咳嗽的欲望压了下去。  
“乖孩子。”魔术师摸了摸Eduardo的脑袋，低声说：“把我给你的都吞进去。”  
Daniel听见几声沉闷的吞咽，便知道Eduardo把他射出来的精液全吞下去了。

魔术师从Eduardo的嘴里退出来，然后抬起他的脸。  
Eduardo的脸因为缺氧和呼吸不顺泛着一点病态的、不正常的红，他的眼角也是红的，带着被闷出来的泪水，好像哭了一样。  
鼻尖和过度摩擦的嘴唇当然也是红的，唯独唇边沾着一点乳白色的精液，竟然被他用舌头卷进嘴里又吃了进去。  
Daniel扣住他的后颈和他接吻，舌头伸进他口腔里粗暴扫荡。  
Eduardo嘴里是苦的，因为Daniel刚射进去了的缘故，他们分享了精液和唾液。  
他卷住Eduardo的舌头吸吮和用力拉扯，Eduardo因为疼痛发出低低的呻吟。

魔术师的手抚摸Eduardo的身体，用一种鉴赏艺术品的方式。  
“你又硬了，”Daniel结束这个吻的时候又握住了他勃起的性器：“仅仅因为给我口交？我甚至没碰过你……”  
Eduardo拿那双漂亮的，像焦糖一样的棕色眼睛看着他，一言不发，终于慢慢露出一种委屈的模样。  
他们之间确实有过很多次很棒的性爱，但没有一次像现在这样，做了那么多东西，都没有真正的结合在一起。  
Daniel是拿他这样的表情没办法的，被他看一眼就要心疼。  
“你要什么？”他吻掉Eduardo眼角的泪：“告诉我，Dudu……”

【7】  
Dudu是Eduardo的小名，Daniel半年前跟Eduardo见了他父母时知道的。  
但是Eduardo不太喜欢Daniel这么叫他，因为他只是比Daniel小了两岁而已，Daniel要是用这名字称呼他，让Eduardo觉得自己平白无故又小了他几岁的感觉。  
不过在床上，Daniel有时候会叫他“Dudu”，特别是在欺负完他之后。  
这个小名会像什么钥匙一样，打开Eduardo的最后一层铠甲，令他感到莫名委屈，然后柔软地、毫无防备地开始依赖Daniel。

Eduardo靠近他的脸，用舌尖轻轻舔Daniel的唇和鼻尖，像亲近人类的小动物一样。  
“Daniel，我想你了……”他低声说，每一个字都像是含在嘴里似的又甜又软又糯，发音不太清晰，模模糊糊的一进耳朵里就被融化了。  
“别急。”Daniel亲吻他，安慰他，“都给你。”

说着，Daniel翻身压下他，用手臂圈住Eduardo的腰抬起，让他跪趴在床上。  
Daniel压在他身上，稍稍交托了些体重，Eduardo动弹不得，跪着的两条笔直的长腿因为承重而开始打颤。  
“你真漂亮，宝贝。”他赞美Eduardo，说着，亲吻了一下他的后颈：“这里。”  
接着吻落在他的肩头：“肩膀。”  
“胸膛。”Daniel的手指摸到Eduardo心脏处，那颗心因为他而快速剧烈地跳动着，还有已经快要凝固的精液。  
“腰。”他的手沿着身侧滑到腰线。  
“还有这里，”Daniel说：“腿，我喜欢你在我操进去后，将腿盘在我的腰上。”  
魔术师抚摸他结实的大腿。  
最后吻落在Eduardo被束缚在后面的双手手腕。  
他的手腕因为挣扎而被绳子勒出了几圈红痕。  
“你是我的。”魔术师这么宣布。  
他低头亲吻Eduardo的手腕：“如果我是绑匪，绝不止给你一根绳索，我会把你锁起来，在你手上，在你腿上都扣上锁链。锁链长度只能让你在房间里自由活动。你不能离开房间，也不能穿衣服，只有这样，才能让我在想操你的时候直接操进去。是的，我会操你，在任何你想要或不想要的时候。”

Eduardo没有回应，他的额头抵着床单，闭着眼睛剧烈地喘息。  
魔术师说这话用的是一种玩笑的调情口吻，可带来的性意味的肮脏想象却像是根植在了Eduardo的脑海中，挥之不去，甚至衍生出更丰富的、更具刺激性的画面。  
他被锁链禁锢，一丝不挂，Daniel豢养着他，两个人在屋子任何地方做爱，或许是阳台上，或许是餐桌上，Daniel操他的时候，他手脚上还有锁链，激烈的抽插把锁链拉扯得叮当作响。  
Daniel探身越过他从床边的柜子里拿到润滑膏。  
压在身上的重量终于消失，承重带来的禁锢感太强烈，Eduardo这才有了被释放的感觉。  
魔术师挖出润滑膏体，用食指顶入Eduardo的身体里。  
那一小团膏体是Eduardo现在能感受到的唯一一点清凉的感觉。  
他太烫了，整个人快要烧起来一样，又像是正在一点点融化。润滑的膏体进入了他的身体，很快就被高热焐化了。  
那些被焐化了的膏体就像是他分泌的体液，让他的甬道变得潮湿，黏腻的液体顺着Daniel的手指流出来，在抽送间还夹带起了水声。  
Eduardo的阴茎也硬得发痛，前端沁出的液体滴落在床单上。  
Daniel一直很耐心地在给他扩张，好迎接即将到来的交合。他把手指插到最深处，不断按压那些柔软的、滑腻的内壁。  
Eduardo的穴口就像一张小嘴，一直紧紧地咬着Daniel的手指不放。  
Daniel显然也忍得非常痛苦，已经没有了说情话的余裕。  
魔术师的额头上全是汗，沿着他刀削一样凌厉的脸部线条淌下。

“够了，”Eduardo等到Daniel增加到三根手指时这么说，他的尾音都在发颤：“就这样，直接进来。”  
“你会痛。”Daniel亲吻他：“我们两个多月没做过了。”  
“那就让我痛……”Eduardo闭上眼睛。

【8】  
Daniel听了抽出手指，探身去床边的柜子摸索。  
Eduardo被他折磨得几乎哭出来，眼角的余光恍惚间看到Daniel修长好看的手指，便知道他在找安全套。  
“不要套了，就这样直接的……”他有点崩溃地哽咽：“我想要你，就只是你……”  
魔术师愣了愣，收回手，他握着Eduardo的胯骨，将滚烫硬挺的性器顶住已经被手指软化过一些的穴口：“放松点，我要进来了。”  
Eduardo的身体绷得像拉满的弓，一碰就微微发抖。  
Daniel强硬地撑开了入口，把阴茎插进他身体里。  
Eduardo实在太迫切了，他的身体还没有完全准备好，Daniel插进去的时候将他的穴口撑到极致，Daniel进得也并不轻松。  
但是魔术师侵略的动作却没有停，他就这样缓慢地、坚定地、强势地进入着Eduardo，直到整根阴茎完全被柔软紧致的甬道包裹住。

Eduardo伏在床上，不断抽着气。  
被异物进入的身体有种过度填满的感觉，穴口也有一阵阵被撑到极限的疼痛。  
他呼吸得很艰难，很费劲。  
Daniel能感觉到随着他喘息的频率，他的身体在挤压和绞紧自己的性器。  
魔术师用手爱抚着Eduardo汗湿的身体，帮助他适应这一切。  
其实他们很少这样硬进，每次做爱哪怕再激烈急切，也会将扩张的工作做到十足。  
上一次还是他们第一回滚到床上去时，甚至还不是情侣关系。

那时Eduardo回巴西度假，Daniel正在追求Eduardo，当然也就跟到了巴西。  
Eduardo邀请Daniel看电影，进了电影院，Daniel吓坏了，Eduardo要看的竟然是Facebook的创建故事。  
Facebook风头正盛，创建过程又这么曲折，兼有亲友反目的情节，竟然就被拍成了电影。  
整部电影Daniel都看得胆战心惊的，他几乎都在注意Eduardo的表情。  
魔术师不知道情节有几分虚构，但是电影结束后，Eduardo脸色苍白得好像能直接给他不上麻药做一台开膛手术。  
看完了电影，Eduardo说不想回家，Daniel当然不敢把他一个人扔在酒吧，他看上去随便能拽个男人或者女人去一夜情，Daniel肯定是不乐意的，只好把他带回了自己住的酒店。  
一进门Eduardo就抱着他热吻，手也不老实，各种挑逗。  
那次滚床单大概是Daniel过往性经验里最火辣的一次，但是也是最憋屈的一次。Eduardo对开拓非常不耐烦，让他直接进来，Daniel也是喝多了酒有点晕脑子，竟然没忍受住诱惑，草草扩张了一下就插进去。  
两个人一番胡闹后，Daniel才发现Eduardo其实后面在做爱的时候撕裂了，而且他还是第一次跟男人做爱。  
Daniel那次快气炸了，觉得自己好像强奸，又觉得Eduardo根本不是想要性，也不是想要爱情，他就是想要痛。  
最后Daniel纠结得要死，徘徊在放弃和不放弃的边缘，有半年没有去找过这个在外人前温文有礼，在他这里却任性妄为的小混蛋。  
他真是偷了Daniel的心，又要他的命。

不是什么愉快的回忆。  
Daniel覆在Eduardo身体上，亲吻他的肩膀：“痛吗？”  
他声音沙哑得厉害，额头的汗水滴在Eduardo的身体上。  
“嗯，不……”Eduardo虚弱模糊地回答，他摇摇头。  
他的身体真是惊人的好看。  
昏黄的床头灯下，蒙着一层汗的身体好像泛着蜜色的莹润的光泽。  
每一道肌肉都绷成漂亮的线条，肩胛骨支楞出某种弧度，顶着他的肌肉和皮肤。  
因为Daniel前倾的身体，他的阴茎又更重更深地碾压进Eduardo的甬道。  
柔软的内壁被撑到最大，痉挛一般疯狂地挤压Daniel的性器，快感强烈得Daniel头皮发麻。  
魔术师摸到Eduardo前面的性器，竟然发现他又射了。  
“宝贝，你真是……”Daniel喟叹一声。  
他这么强烈的渴望自己让Daniel感到异常满足。  
魔术师扣住他的胯，第一下就用了最大的力度狠狠地抽出又撞入他身体里。  
Eduardo惊喘一声，身体瞬间绷得死紧。但魔术师接踵而来抽插就像重重地击打了他，把他身体反射性绷起的力量击碎。  
他本来就刚刚射出来，还在高潮余韵了最不想动，浑身都是软的，却被Daniel这样操起来，真是说不出的难受酸楚。  
“嗯，Dan、Danny，停一下……”他用黏腻的鼻音哼着不成句的语调，呻吟着：“太过了……太重了……”  
Daniel当然没给他歇息的机会，十指掐着他的胯都掐出了指痕，只顾用力冲撞顶入他的身体。  
Eduardo两双腿跪不住了，浑身都是酸的、软的，可是Daniel一直提着他的腰，几乎是强迫一样地摆出了一种迎合他抽插的姿势，阴茎一下又一下地钉入他身体里。  
Eduardo整个人都被操得摇晃了，他的脸颊磨蹭着床单，感到腹部滚烫热辣，Daniel在他身体里凶悍地进出，插进来的时候五脏六腑好像都被碾压了一样。

Daniel用这种不加掩饰的粗暴快感，直接把Eduardo插得阴茎又勃起了。  
他嘴里发出含混无力的呻吟，啜泣着一声声叫着Daniel：“Dan、Dan……”  
魔术师被他这种软软的呻吟和呼唤勾引出心里的温柔，暂时停了下来。  
他低头爱恋地看着Eduardo汗湿的身体，轻轻地爱抚他，也让他稍微休息一下喘口气。  
一时间房间里交缠的都是两人凌乱浊重的呼吸。  
可是Daniel的阴茎还完全插在Eduardo的身体里，顶在深处，像蛰伏的凶器，暂时的停歇是野心勃勃的残忍侵略者所给予的些许怜悯。

他这样停住不动似乎让Eduardo感到有点本能上的恐惧，不知道那种暴风骤雨般的掠夺一切的快感什么时候又会开始。  
Eduardo挺了挺腰，身体不自觉地前倾，想要让插在身体里的阴茎稍微抽出来一些。  
结果却被Daniel察觉了意向，他又扣回Eduardo的腰，用力把他拽回来，伏下身体狠狠咬了Eduardo的肩膀一口。  
“别逃，”Daniel用力拥抱他：“宝贝，你跑不掉的。”  
Eduardo的身体又滑又腻，在他怀里因为快感簌簌发抖，没有回答他这话。  
Daniel亲吻他的后肩和耳朵，温柔地说：“别害怕，Dudu，感受我。”  
Eduardo挣了挣，提起一口气，“解开我的手，Daniel……”  
他有点艰难地回过头，眼里全是氤氲的水汽，有点可怜地乞求：“我想抱抱你，Dan。不要玩这种游戏了……”  
【9】  
Daniel不可否认地被他打动了。  
他在Eduardo的后背上落了几个吻，然后解开了束缚Eduardo手腕的绳子，有点心疼地亲吻了一下他被捆红了的手——好吧，尽管那是他造成的。  
魔术师将性器从Eduardo的身体里抽出，然后把他翻了个身，掰开他已经没有力气的双腿再次插了进去。  
再次被进入唤起了刚才强烈到痛苦的快感的记忆，确实又让Eduardo的身体产生反射性躲避的冲动。  
他想蜷缩起来保护自己，可是双腿还是顺势攀上Daniel的腰，然后伸手拥抱了这个可恶的“加害者”，把他纳入自己的身体和怀抱。  
Daniel安慰一样亲吻着他漂亮的眉眼，然后再次开始抽插。

Eduardo的手攀着他的背，身体随着他的进入和退出被带得摇晃。他仰着头，啜泣一般呻吟，眼角含着的泪水在Daniel粗暴的进入中被撞落。  
Daniel直接这次直接把他操射了，他已经射了两回，稀释的精液滴落在他的耻毛上。  
他嘴里含着Daniel的名字，没有任何选择地继续承受着他的操干。  
Daniel几乎是插进了他的灵魂深处那样，捣碎他一切旁枝末节的心思，只剩下性爱的渴望。  
他为Daniel袒露出全身最脆弱的所有东西，泪水、咽喉、胸膛、心脏、阴茎、肠道，一丝不挂、毫无遮掩，不设防备。  
Daniel可以爱他，也可以杀死他。  
用刀子或者是一场激烈的性爱。

Daniel低头吻走他因为激烈的快感而不断落下的眼泪，“我要射了，Dudu。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo抱紧他，好像不太明白他为什么这么问：“那就……射啊？”  
Daniel看他目光都是涣散的，对不上焦点，猜他可能有点晕了，笑着说：“亲爱的，我没戴套。”  
Eduardo这才反应过来，他眨了眨眼，凑上去温柔地亲吻魔术师高挺的鼻梁，又含着他的唇索吻，模模糊糊地说：“没关系，射给我，射到我里面来……嗯，全部都给我。”  
“我爱你，Ed。”Daniel回吻了他。  
他又抽送了数十下，然后重重地顶到Eduardo身体的最深处，直接射在里面。

【10】  
魔术师射完了撑在Eduardo的上方，喘息着含笑看着他。  
Eduardo被操得过分，他伸手勾下Daniel的脖子拥抱他。他的身体还处于应激的状态里，轻微战栗痉挛着。  
Daniel从上至下慢慢地来回抚摸他汗湿的背，又在他脸颊和鬓边落下一个个吻，“好了好了，别怕，做完了。”  
一直到Eduardo平静下来，身体也能舒展开了，Daniel才停止亲吻他。

魔术师从Eduardo的身体里出来，又陪了他片刻，才披了睡袍去浴室放水。  
回来的时候Eduardo蜷在床上好像已经睡着了，Daniel坐在床边看了他安宁的睡脸好一会儿，才轻轻把他摇醒。  
“醒醒，先洗澡再睡，宝贝。”  
“我知道……我没有睡着……”Eduardo睁开眼嘟囔抱怨了几句。  
他自己睡着了也不知道，Daniel当然也不会点破他，半抱半哄地把他弄到了浴室。  
Daniel给他清理掉射在他身体里的精液，洗得差不多后，Eduardo倒是被折腾清醒了。  
两个人泡在足够大的浴缸里，他忽然翻身又半跪在Daniel身上。  
Daniel笑着不说话，搂着Eduardo的腰，抬头看他。

Eduardo好像有点困扰地打量了Daniel好一会儿，才用湿漉漉的手捧住魔术师的脸。  
“你今天不对劲，Daniel。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不高兴？”Eduardo摸他轮廓很深的眉眼，又肯定地说了一句：“你不高兴。”  
Daniel不置可否，拉过他的手亲吻Eduardo的手背。  
“为什么？”Eduardo问他：“是因为我们两个月没见面吗……？”  
“不是，”魔术师有吻了一下他的手：“再猜猜？”  
Eduardo想了想，忽然就笑了：“你吃醋了，Dan。那些报道，对吗？”

四骑士的巡演第一站是在伦敦。  
Eduardo当时坐在特等席上，结果在那场表演的最后，Daniel把他叫上台，在完成了一个独立的魔术后，直接拿出了戒指向他求婚了。  
因为伦敦是他用一场雨留住Eduardo的城市，所以也设计在这里求婚了。  
Eduardo没想到他会在这种时候向自己求婚，而Daniel没想到的则是Eduardo也拿出了他准备的求婚戒指，他原本打算是Daniel的巡演首演结束后，在后台向Daniel求婚的。  
好吧，这就是一次浪漫的、盛大的、默契的求婚。  
两个人的恋情就这样正式地公开了。  
这消失轰炸了媒体好长时间，特别是Daniel的巡演还在继续。各种新闻和报道层出不穷。  
后来竟然有媒体说，J Daniel Atlas和Facebook的CEO Mark Zuckerberg非常相似，Eduardo和Mark以前是著名的哈佛情侣，现在找Daniel，其实是对Mark旧情未了。  
Eduardo看着好笑又好气，他跟Mark是著名的“哈佛情侣”？他这个当事人怎么不知道。  
这些无稽之谈，Eduardo后来都让公关迅速处理掉了。  
Daniel一直在忙碌的巡演中，Eduardo留在新加坡，他从来没在电话里跟Eduardo提过这些，Eduardo还以为他没看到或者不在意，结果原来是心里郁闷着，见面的时候算账来了。

Eduardo亲吻Daniel的额头。  
“你跟他不一样，Dan，完全不一样。”  
他的手指划过Daniel的眉目，水珠随着他的指尖所过之处滑落，然后又低头亲吻Daniel。  
他先亲他的额头，然后是眉峰，之后是眼角，“我喜欢你眼角这条笑纹。”  
Eduardo又亲他的嘴角：“你笑起来真好看，Danny。全世界的聚光灯都应该在你身上。”  
他的吻最后落在Daniel的手指上，“我喜欢你这双神奇的手，给过我玫瑰、戒指和快乐。”  
“我们会经历很多事情，”最后，他捧起Daniel的脸：“可能是一起追逐飓风，可能是下午在家里的庭院喝下午茶，养只猫，或者小狗。生活，工作，做爱，当然，我们也会吵架，但最后都会和好。你会变老，Daniel，我也会。”  
Daniel猛地把他拉到自己怀里，溅起的水花洒到了浴缸外。  
“好了，再说下去，我们得再洗一次澡了。”  
Eduardo的手开始不老实地摸他：“反正我们在浴室啊。”

次日Daniel醒来的时候，Eduardo还在他身边睡着。  
他的呼吸均匀平和。  
Daniel看了他很久，忽然注意到床边柜上放了一张红心A，上面还放着他俩的订婚戒指。  
他忽然福至心灵，拿过枕边的手机，刷开Facebook。  
昨晚半夜，他睡着后，Eduardo更新了一条状态。

照片就是戒指压着那张红心A。  
配文是：  
“他独一无二。”

【Fin】


	2. 《丛林法则》

电影不负众望，在宣传期就已经大获好评，影评人的评价非常高，加上主演Daniel数量庞大的粉丝、电影前卫直率的内容以及Dave本身的名气，尽管是文艺片，但公众的期待值简直高得离奇。  
电影上映首日的票房已经预示了这部电影的成功，原本的高评价丝毫没有回落，甚至还在节节攀升，很多人预言明年奥斯卡最佳电影非它莫属，Daniel很可能借此获得他的第一个影帝。  
除了Daniel外，大家对Eduardo的评价也非常好。  
第一次拍电影的他非常完美地诠释了一个懵懂的少年。这是个可悲的角色，天真直率，是男主角阴沉矛盾的生命中的一缕明媚的阳光。  
他是男主角的初恋，是男主角爱欲的化身，是男主角第一位也是最重要的缪斯，但也因此，他被拖入泥潭——男主角无法控制对他的欲望，在他喝醉之后诱jian了他。  
从此，男主角在摄影上对爱情和欲望的表现全部来自于对这个少年的爱和愧疚。  
最后那场诱jian非常唯美动人，少年被自己喜欢的男人压在身下，既恐惧又不由自主地为情欲引诱，既无助又迷离，使人心痛又心动。

次年，电影在奥斯卡斩获了四个奖项，最佳导演、最佳男主、最佳摄影以及最佳配乐。  
Daniel塑造了一个徘徊于灰暗地带，时时在道德、色欲与才华之间游摆不定而充满矛盾的浪荡子，这个复杂的角色让Daniel如愿以偿拿到了影帝。  
Eduardo虽然没有拿到最佳男配的奖项，但是第一次拍电影就拿到奥斯卡提名，已经是相当惊人的成绩了，可以说他凭借这个角色一炮而红。  
在奥斯卡拿了个大满贯后，Dave做了个庆功宴。  
Daniel知道Eduardo避着他，不过小演员还算圆润，没有躲得太明显，在媒体面前和Daniel维持了非常友好的亲密态度，还在采访时红着脸说Daniel这个前辈很照顾他，教了他很多事情。  
庆功酒会办得很大，Eduardo虽然拿了最佳男配的提名，但在一圈大人物里还算是个新的不能再新的小演员，加上他在电影里的角色十分引人遐想，便有些不怀好意的人，开始用各种理由地灌他酒。  
Eduardo或许是出身优渥的关系，跟Daniel这种出生不太好，十多岁就开始在演艺圈摸爬滚打的不一样，Daniel猜这朵温室里的小花还不知道这里的水有多脏。  
Daniel算不上正人君子，但比他还肮脏百倍的人在场就有好几个，他都知道，而那几个始终注意着Eduardo。  
Daniel开始时不着痕迹地给Eduardo挡了几次，结果小斑比大概因为记恨着上次Daniel的事情，防他比防那些心怀鬼胎的人还厉害，Daniel给他挡了两回，看Eduardo都不领情，便不管他了，只等着看好戏。  
Daniel一不管Eduardo，他的小共演根本应对不过来那些豺狼，到了晚上十点多酒会接近尾声时，Eduardo饶是酒量好，也禁不住有点摇晃了。  
他退出人群，往洗手间的方向走去。

Daniel一直留意着他，当Eduardo离席后，Daniel四处看了看，果然不一会儿，便见到一个叫艾布特的男人对自己的助理耳语了两句，那个助理点了点头，也向Eduardo的离席的方向跟了上去。  
这个艾布特Daniel是认识的，是个投资人，还管着两间业界里的公司，势力和财力在圈子里也算中上，还有些不太见得人的小爱好，最喜欢就是Eduardo这种又软又乖的男孩子。  
本来还打着看好戏，想让小家伙吃吃亏，好让他知道自己还算是个正人君子的Daniel这下坐不住了。  
他巧妙地结束了谈话，也拨开人群，跟了上去。

拐过走廊，Daniel看到Eduardo的时候，艾布特的助理正扶着他按电梯要上楼。楼上可是酒店的房间，想也知道是要做什么。  
Daniel理了理西装，露出惯常那种漫不经心的笑容走上去。  
“想把我的缪斯带到哪里去？”他把玩着自己西装的袖扣道。  
因为电影里男主角一直称初恋的男孩为缪斯，所以宣传期间，Daniel一直戏称Eduardo为自己的缪斯。  
“Saverin先生酒喝太多了，”艾布特的助理扶着有点神志不清，软绵绵的小演员，淡定地对Daniel说，“我给他开了个房间休息一下。”  
Eduardo靠在他身上，脸颊泛红，看上去迷迷糊糊的，那双让Daniel心动不已的大眼睛仿佛蒙着一层雾气。他晃了晃脑袋，也不知道认出Daniel没有。  
“哦？”Daniel收回放在小演员身上的视线，嘴角的笑意有点冷，“不麻烦了，我送他回家吧。”  
正说着，电梯“叮”的一声停在楼层中，两边的门打开了。  
助理半抱半扶着Eduardo，往电梯里退，“房间都开好了，何必舍近求远，Atlas先生？”  
Daniel站在那里，仍旧冷冷地笑着不说话。  
助理被看得心里发毛。  
Daniel成名很久了，现在名气更是如日中天，助理哪扛得住，只想赶紧甩掉他，急忙按下楼层和关门的按钮，“失陪了。”  
值得庆幸的是，Daniel似乎没有追究的意思，电梯门徐徐关上，即将把Daniel阻隔开，助理松了一口气。  
“Danny……”原本一直靠在助理身上迷迷糊糊的Eduardo忽然叫了新晋的影帝一声，“Dan……”  
他还没叫完第二声，Daniel忽然一手扣住电梯门边缘，硬是把缓缓合上的电梯门给按了回去。  
“艾布特为人向来大方，”Daniel沉着脸，嘴边的笑容十分阴鸷，“不会连小小的一个面子都不愿意给我吧？”

 

Daniel把Eduardo放在床上时，小家伙正睁着红红的眼睛看着他。  
影帝面子还是很好使的，而且Daniel本来咖位就大，小演员只是个艳情调味品，艾布特绝对不愿意为了Eduardo而跟Daniel交恶，因此Daniel从他手里要回一个小演员不是什么难事。  
他没有把Eduardo送回家——Daniel又不知道Eduardo住哪儿，只好让自己经纪人帮他在酒店多开了个房间。  
Daniel还特别叮嘱经纪人不要让Dave知道，不然Dave估计要破口大骂，但这次他可以对上帝发誓，自己真的是出于一片好心才帮Eduardo的。  
说来，Daniel虽然有一肚子坏水，但也不算真坏到哪里去，欺负过小共演一次，看他第二天红着眼睛回片场时，Daniel已经有点后悔昨天凭着兴致做的混账事情了。  
Dave能劈头盖脸地训好莱坞这个出了名狂傲不羁的大明星一整天，除了Dave确实在Daniel这里面子大外，Daniel心底也有些歉意和不安，才会一声不吭挨了训。

小家伙被抱到床上去后一直呆呆地躺着，热得脸颊微红，呼出的气又湿又软，正在出神地想着什么。  
影帝纡尊降贵地蹲下身，握着他的脚踝帮他脱掉了皮鞋和袜子，把那双挂在床边的大长腿弄到床上，然后坐到Eduardo身边，拍拍小共演的脸，“醉了？”  
Eduardo原本迷茫的眼神对上焦，湿漉漉的眼睛看向Daniel，他想了想，摇摇头，很认真地说：“没醉……热……”  
说着，伸手就去扯自己的领带和衬衫领口。  
Daniel摸了摸他的额头，确实烫得不寻常，“你吃了什么不该吃的？”  
“头晕……他说有醒酒的糖果，”Eduardo小声说，“给我吃了一颗……可是没有效……热……”  
Daniel扣住他的手腕压到头顶，不让他去解自己的领子，小演员在他身下小幅度地扭动着，挣扎了一会儿，实在挣不出Daniel铁钳一样的手，只好哀求地看着他。  
“知道遇上什么事情了？”Daniel沉着脸问。  
“什么事……？”Eduardo迷迷糊糊地看着他，一脸无辜茫然。

Daniel看到他这样，也说不上是为什么，便感觉气不打一处来。  
要不是Eduardo在酒会的时候拒绝了他的帮助和好意，也不至于被喂了下三滥的药，蜷在床上折腾。  
转而又想起刚刚这个小菜鸟被艾布特的助理搂着要往房间带，自己来晚一步，也不知道会发生什么事情，便烦躁得要命。  
Daniel脾气之坏，在好莱坞是闻名的，他一烦躁，脾气就更坏了。  
但Eduardo的事情又关他什么事？Daniel找不出一个理由去解释自己的怒火，不过他随心所欲惯了，他知道自己生气了就行了，至于自己为什么生气，这重要吗？  
不，不重要，他现在只想教训教训这个不知道天高地厚的小家伙。  
新晋的影帝一边摁住想要挣开他自慰的Eduardo，一边不无恶意地想，这小家伙，上次在他这里吃过这么大的亏，怎么还学不会防备别人，看来他还得再教教这个小家伙，好让他知道人心险恶。

这么想着，Daniel笑起来。  
Eduardo不太懂他怎么忽然笑了，但Daniel笑得很好看，他钴蓝色的眼睛又冷又深，明明带着笑意，却让人摸不透他的意思。  
Daniel的长相一直深受评论家青睐，有人说他骨相尖锐，眼神又冷又锋利，但又有一种浪漫，两者之间毫不违和。  
Eduardo被他眼里深邃又干净的蓝色迷住，忘记了动作和反抗。  
Daniel满意地俯身亲吻了他一下，轻而易举地把小家伙剥光了。  
西装裤、衬衫、皮带全部乱糟糟地扔在地上，最后只剩下Eduardo白皙柔韧的身体陷在柔软的被褥中，像被恶魔捕捉的天使，初生婴儿般纤尘不染地被虏获于欲望编制的红黑色罗网中。  
这是Daniel第二次见到小家伙赤裸的身体，但对这具身体的漂亮仍然不由自主地赞叹，觉得是上帝的馈赠。

Daniel分开Eduardo的双腿时没有受到太多的反抗。  
欲望中的小家伙轻易就让Daniel把自己嵌进了两腿之间，这让Daniel产生了一种自己在迷奸他的感觉。  
“你知道那个人是谁吗？”Daniel问Eduardo，“给你‘糖果’的人。”  
“知道啊……”Eduardo丝毫没有察觉Daniel的危险，愣愣地回答，“他是艾布特先生的助理……我认识……酒会上，说过话……”  
“那你知道他把你带到房间后，会发生什么事情吗？”Daniel一边问，一边捏住他一边乳头。  
影帝修长骨感的手指拉扯按压着Eduardo的乳头，时而又绕着乳晕打圈。  
“啊、我……”被药物支配的小家伙诚实地发出舒服的呻吟。

Daniel亲吻Eduardo的喉结，一手捏着小家伙一边的乳头蹂躏。Eduardo伸出双手抱着他，大张的双腿微微颤抖。  
Daniel经验丰富，他的手指和唇舌都像带有魔力，让Eduardo浑身战栗，早就翘起的性器顶着Daniel的腹部。  
“啊……啊……”Eduardo的呻吟转至压抑，说不清是舒服还是难受，像奶猫肚子饿了在喵喵叫。  
Daniel咬住他一边乳头，牙齿轻轻拉扯凸起的小东西，舌头更是来回舔着奶孔和乳晕，另一只手则捏住Eduardo另一边的乳头轻轻拉扯按压。  
玩弄了一会儿，Daniel放开他，捏住小家伙的下颚，问道，“你知道艾布特最喜欢你这样的男孩吗？”  
Eduardo咬着手指，好像因为羞耻而想阻止自己呻吟，Daniel可算明白他刚才哼哼唧唧的小奶音怎么来的了。

小演员还沉浸在Daniel给他的性快感中，似乎没有听懂影帝的问题，又或者听懂了却没有想明白答案，毕竟Daniel知道他向来都是用最大的善意去揣度别人，这在他们一起在片场的第一周，Daniel就发现了。  
Daniel以前没遇到这样的孩子，开始还觉得他的善良是情商高的伪装，后来才发现他是真的干净，相处久了，也就由惊奇变成理所当然，最后邪念一起，没忍住利用他对自己的信任占了他便宜。  
虽然Daniel很有自知之明，知道自己配不上小家伙的信任和善意，但是Eduardo如果用善意揣测艾布特，Daniel又觉得非常不爽甚至到了生气的程度。  
看到Eduardo不回答，Daniel又问，“你知道他会怎么对你吗？”  
说着，影帝从床边的抽屉翻出了润滑液，挤了足够的量在手上，然后屈起小演员的双腿，用手指把带着玫瑰香味的润滑剂送了进去。  
“嗯……啊……”Eduardo低低地叫了一声。  
“他会这样，”Daniel摁住他的腿，分得更开，“把手指插进去，碰你这里，把你插出水。”  
“唔……”Eduardo轻轻皱起眉，大概是因为Daniel的手指插进去后一点都不客气地搅动里面融化的润滑液和软肉。  
“难受？”Daniel恶劣地问。  
小演员怯怯地点头，但还是乖乖地抱着自己被Daniel屈起的腿，好方便影帝的手指在自己身体里进出。  
“可是……”Eduardo小声说，“艾布特先生……很……和蔼……在酒会上……他给了我，啊……一些有用的建议……”  
Daniel毫无预兆地往他身体里增加了一根手指，被捂暖的润滑液混着体液，随着他的抽送淌出来，就好像他在开发一口甜蜜的泉眼。  
“那是因为他想上你。”Daniel不悦又残忍地告知他，手指抽送的速度加快，力度也随之增加。  
他修长的手指找到了Eduardo身体里的敏感点，有技巧地按压戳弄，“你想被他上吗？像这样。”  
“啊……Dan、Daniel……”Eduardo小声叫着他的名字，无暇回答Daniel的问题。

影帝也不知道自己这是为什么浑身不得劲。人，他捞也捞回来了，压也压在身下了，乖到不行，怎么弄也不发脾气，可Daniel就是不高兴。  
他也是第一次碰到这样的情况。  
Daniel在好莱坞打过炮的男女明星、模特不在少数，大家你情我愿的，没有哪个像他对Eduardo这样，又不高兴又不乐意放人，既想宠他又想狠狠教训他、欺负他。

将那个甜蜜的小口开发得足够湿软了，Daniel抽出手指，握着小演员结实柔韧的腰翻了过去，让他趴在床上，这样的姿势下，让Eduardo浑圆结实的臀部像水蜜桃一样翘到Daniel的眼前。  
“Daniel……？”Eduardo不安地跪趴在床上，这个姿势让他非常羞耻，他的膝盖蹭着床单，想要翻过身来。  
“不准动，宝贝，乖。”Daniel拍了一下他的腰，然后探身压着Eduardo，在抽屉里摸了摸，把刚刚发现的跳蛋拿了出来，拆开密封包装。  
“什么……东西？”小家伙感觉到一个圆溜溜的东西在磨蹭自己后面的入口，略带不安地问Daniel。  
他跟Daniel做过爱，知道那绝不是男人的性器，而刚刚Daniel压着他的时候，Eduardo乱成一团的脑袋好像隐约接收到包装袋被撕开的声音。  
“嘘，安静，宝贝。”Daniel在他汗湿的后背上亲了一下，用手指将跳蛋推进Eduardo的身体里，“我听过艾布特炫耀他是怎么玩弄像你这样的还没有成名的孩子。你想知道吗？”  
“唔……不……不要。”Eduardo下意识地拒绝，不知是拒绝跳蛋还是拒绝Daniel要说的事。  
小演员的身体抖了抖，最后还是被迫放松自己，接纳了那个不知道什么东西。  
在Daniel灼热的视线下，那个湿红的小嘴一点点将黑色的跳蛋吞进去，最后只剩下牵引绳在，Daniel拍了拍他手感极好的屁股，“真贪吃。”  
身体里被塞了异物让Eduardo不太好受，虽还不到疼痛的程度，但那个小东西让他肚子里胀胀的。  
“给他们吃药，”Daniel将手指也挤了进去，“把他们弄成你现在这样，下面流着口水，贪吃男人的东西和各种道具。”  
跳蛋加上手指的感觉就不太好受了，小家伙开始小声地呜咽起来，“我没有……没有……”  
“是吗？”Daniel推着跳蛋继续深入，凭着刚刚的记忆，将它抵在Eduardo的敏感点上，然后抽出手指，没能立刻闭合的小嘴淌出粘稠的液体，影帝的手指把它揩到指腹上，然后舔了一下，“可你下面都馋得流口水了。”

“你不知道他们那个圈子有多脏，”Daniel说着，将遥控器打开，震动速度被他调到中档，“他就算不想搞你，也要用玩具把你玩到高潮。”  
艾布特关系其实跟他不错，Daniel也很能混，因此在一些场合也谈过这些私密肮脏的话题。  
只是Daniel跟艾布特不一样，他不喜欢拿自己床上的事情炫耀或做谈资，但因此，影帝知道小家伙要是落在那个老东西手上会吃到的苦头肯定不止自己对他现在做的这些。  
一想到这个，Daniel就想教训他的斑比。  
“唔……啊，Dan、Daniel……”小家伙被忽然在体内震动的小玩意吓了一跳，紧接着，便不由自主地想蜷成一团。  
Daniel摁住他，防止他的手往后探去拉跳蛋。  
跳蛋在他肚子里嗡嗡作响，以极高的频率震动着，小演员被Daniel制住，只能趴在床上，双手紧紧揪着床单，修得整齐圆润的脚趾可怜兮兮地蜷着，没人抚慰的阴茎翘得高高的，因为Daniel不允许他自慰，只能无力地磨蹭着身下的床单。  
Eduardo呼出的气息热极了，因为趴着的缘故，气息笼罩着他的脸，没一会儿就通红通红的，好像发起高烧一样。  
Daniel把震动频率一下调到最高，逼出小家伙一声沙哑的尖叫，像一下被咬住咽喉的幼崽，浑身扑簌簌地发抖。  
“不要、不要……”Eduardo咬着床单很艰难才挤出几句不连贯的话，“拿出来……难受……”  
Daniel还在气头上，当然不会轻易放过他没有戒心的小共演。  
“他会看着你被折腾得哭出来，求他放过你，”Daniel冷淡低沉的声音有些沙哑，“那个老家伙，就算自己不应期硬不起来，也要把你玩得喷水。”  
影帝伏下身体，从背后压住他的小家伙，“像这样。”  
跳蛋顶着敏感点剧烈震动，Eduardo抽泣着小声短促地尖叫，可是背上Daniel牢牢地压着他，他没法做出自我保护的动作，只能任由跳蛋在他身体里肆虐。

Daniel一直压着他，低头亲吻他形状姣好的肩胛骨，直到他感觉到Eduardo的身体忽然挣扎起来，随后便是便听到一声混杂着哭音的悲鸣，随后这具身体僵硬地绷紧了。  
新晋的影帝笑着摸到小家伙的下腹，果然摸到了粘稠的精液，滴落在床单上。

“够了，呜……”小演员哭红了眼睛，小声央求，“求你，求你……别这样……难受……”  
Daniel把遥控器随手扔到一边，Eduardo看到了，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手要去够。  
眼看着就差一点摸到遥控器了，却被Daniel从后面按住手，拖了回来。  
“让我……嗯，关掉……”Eduardo继续央求，“关掉，求你了……”  
他的手指仍旧不死心地往前伸，Daniel索性穿过他的手指与他紧扣，牢牢将那双无力的手压在床褥上。  
“你还没出水呢。”Daniel趴在他身上咬着他的耳朵低声说，“你知道吗，他每次都会把那些孩子玩到潮吹，然后在圈子里炫耀。”  
“你也想变成他炫耀的话题吗？”Daniel问他，“他会说，你长了一张可爱的脸，却像个小荡妇一样，没有肉棒吃，就要塞跳蛋，一个跳蛋就足够你屁股里的水流也流不完。像你这种孩子，一定需要剧组每一个男人都把他们的大肉棒给你，每天拍完戏，就可怜巴巴地湿漉漉地找那些男人操你，喂你吃精液。”  
“我不是……没有……”Eduardo在他怀里可怜巴巴地抽泣着簌簌发抖，脚趾抵着床单不断后踢想要挣脱。  
“我以前怀疑他不行，”Daniel搂住他，禁锢小家伙，“不然怎么这么喜欢用玩具？”  
他的性器还束缚在裤子里，但裤子也无法遮掩他剑拔弩张的大东西，极具威胁性地顶着Eduardo。  
“啊、啊……”Eduardo高潮后没有停歇休息，持续被玩具刺激的敏感点又酸又痛，好像被一把锥子不断往深处开凿，有什么要喷出来了。  
“Daniel……Dan！我要……我……”Eduardo小声尖叫，挣扎得更厉害了，声音也有点惊恐，Daniel花了点力气才抱紧了他。  
坏心眼的影帝来回亲吻他仰起的颈脖，“来吧，宝贝，别怕。”

怀里的人挣扎得那么激烈，激起了Daniel的征服欲，他感觉自己像是猎人，捕捉了一只可爱的小鹿，而这只小鹿正妄想从他的陷阱中跳出去。  
在Daniel的钳制下，Eduardo没能坚持多久，便再次射了出来。  
他到底年轻，第二次被直接顶上高潮，也不知道喷出的是什么，丰沛的水从他身体里流出来。特别是当Daniel从他身体里抽出那枚跳蛋，他的身体就像一汪泉水，汩汩往外喷水。  
小家伙在有限的性经验中，从来没遇到过这么激烈的、接近死亡的性爱，身体几乎脱力，软软地缩着发抖。

Daniel放开他，把怀里的小家伙翻过来。  
被折腾得乱七八糟的小演员哭得满脸通红，糊满了泪水和汗水的脸颊湿漉漉的，巧克力色的眼睛也因为泪水而格外清透可怜，抽噎着气都喘不匀地看着Daniel。  
Daniel原意是要他知道点没有戒心的后果，教训教训他，好让他长点戒心。但现在看到他这样子，心一下又软得一塌糊涂，从来没感受过的后悔和怜爱充满了他的胸膛。

影帝没谈过恋爱，不知道怎么爱人和宠人，他没纾解欲望，但又不想插进小家伙身体里胡来，只能硬着性器心烦意乱。  
Daniel扔掉手里的跳蛋，想了想，还是抱着被他欺负哭了的小家伙，舔走他眼角的泪。  
“这个圈子，”Daniel把他黏在脸颊边的棕色发丝绕到耳后，露出那双哭红了的眼睛，“特别脏，你要想继续混下去，就不要再相信谁了。”  
“说要清场跟你单独对戏的共演也好，”影帝说，“帮你醒酒的助理也好，让你跟他单独相处给你建议的制片人也好，都不要相信。”  
那双清亮的眼睛睁大了看着Daniel，一眨一眨的，纤长的睫毛上还沾着泪珠和汗珠。  
“你这个小傻瓜，”Daniel咬住他的唇碾压，恨恨地说，“怎么就是不明白这个道理。”  
小演员的手抵在Daniel已经汗湿的皱了的衬衫上，不知道是想拽住他，还是想推开他。  
他被Daniel吻得发出细细的气音。  
然后，手机打断了这个无法定义的吻。  
Daniel放开Eduardo，小演员这才溺水一般吸了一口气。  
影帝在一片狼藉中摸到自己的手机，是导演Dave。

“你又去哪里了？”刚接通电话，Dave的声音在电话里传来，“混蛋，你的小金人还在这里，不要了？”  
Daniel呼了口气，看了Eduardo一眼，小演员眨着湿亮的巧克力色眼睛看着他。  
“知道了，我现在就下去拿，先帮我管着。”Daniel尽量用正常的声音回答Dave，以免他听出什么端倪杀上来。  
“快滚回来，”Dave跟Daniel很熟了，笑骂道，“搞不好你这辈子就这么一个了。”  
“啧，”Daniel有些烦躁，“我现在就回……”  
然而话音刚落，Eduardo却伸手拽住了Daniel的衬衫一角。

Daniel吃了一惊，握着电话抿住刻薄的唇，蓝色的眼睛深深地看着他的小共演。  
“Daniel？”  
话说到一半，他的男主角忽然沉默，让Dave感到有点奇怪，“怎么了？有什么事？”  
“……”Daniel把注意力放回电话上，但视线仍旧在Eduardo拽着他衬衣角的手上。  
Eduardo拽着他衣角的手捏得很紧。  
于是，说不出为什么，影帝改变主意了，“没事，我不回去了，你先帮我拿着吧，别弄丢了。”  
“什么？！”Dave大叫一声，“你在开什么玩笑？老实告诉我，你是不是又去鬼混了？！我警告你，Daniel，别今天拿了影帝，明天就因为绯闻或者丑闻登上头版头条！”  
吃惊的不止Daniel，还有拽着他衣角的小演员。  
小家伙听见Daniel对导演说自己不回去的时候，才讪讪地松开了被他拽得皱巴巴的衬衫，还乖乖地帮Daniel理了理捏皱的地方。  
“没有的事，烦死了。”Daniel看了Eduardo一眼，随后对电话那边的Dave满不在乎地说，“我喝醉了，不是很舒服，先回家了。”  
“那也先把你的小金人拿走！”Dave生气地说。  
“你先帮我拿着，反正你自己也有，拿着一个跟拿着两个没什么区别。”影帝道，“要不你给我经纪人吧。”  
“Daniel Atlas！”Dave被Daniel满不在乎的语气气得说不出话来。  
“好了，就这样，我挂了，拜！”Daniel说完果断地挂断电话并且关掉了手机。

“教训还没吃够？”Daniel把手机随手一扔后，捏着小演员的下颚，故意恶声恶气地恐吓他，“还想被人再强奸一次吗？”  
“……你怎么总说这样的话？”Eduardo好像不太明白他再说什么了，但是Daniel装出来的凶恶让他信以为真，小演员被吓到了，半晌才小心翼翼地说，“我不知道艾布特想做什么，才不小心吃掉了‘药’，可是……可是……你来了呀……”  
Daniel愣住了。  
就算他是影帝，在小演员清澈干净的目光里也没法发挥他的特长与伪装。  
Daniel沉默了一会儿，最终在Eduardo温柔纯粹的目光败下阵来。他颓然地放开他的小共演。  
“我知道你刚刚帮我挡酒了，谢谢你……”Eduardo低声说。  
“你知道？”Daniel瞟了他一眼。  
“我知道。”Eduardo点点头，他像做错事的孩子一样看着Daniel，“我在媒体面前没有撒谎……我说的都是真心话。”  
Daniel知道他指的是，在接受采访时，Eduardo说Daniel作为前辈很照顾他，说自己第一次接触大荧幕，很多东西不懂，都是Daniel和Dave一点点教他技巧，NG了很多次也没有埋怨责备他，Daniel还帮他对戏。  
新晋的影帝觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了，他转身，用一个吻堵住了Eduardo湿润的有点红肿的唇。  
“那你知道，”Daniel一边亲吻他，一边在他耳边问，“你非要我留下来，会发生什么事。”  
“我、我知道啊……”Eduardo说。  
“会发生什么？”Daniel问。  
“做爱呀。”Eduardo坦然道。

Daniel再也忍不住了，他翻身按倒Eduardo，然后一边和小演员接吻，一边单手解自己的皮带。  
皮带被他扔到地上，金属扣发出清脆的响声，之后房间里响起两人缠绵浊重的喘息。  
Daniel迅速脱掉了他的衬衫，事实上他如此迫切，最后几颗纽扣都懒得解了，直接扯掉。那之后，他的肌肤终于紧贴最近一直折磨得他心思七上八下的小家伙。  
当两人之间没有任何衣物隔开，潮湿的肌肤紧贴着潮湿的肌肤时，Daniel抱紧他，亲吻他，忽然觉得之前那种莫名的渴望导致的坏心情奇迹般地消失得无影无踪了。  
取而代之的是一种不曾体会过的满足。  
他低头，在他的小天使身上落下一个有一个灼热的吻。  
Eduardo赤裸的手臂环住他的脖子，他仰起头，对Daniel露出洁白纤长的颈脖，像自愿为吸血鬼献祭的处子。  
Daniel的性器紧紧顶着Eduardo，坚硬滚烫的龟头蓄势待发，磨蹭着那个之前被亵玩得有点红肿的湿漉漉的小口。

“Daniel……呜……”Eduardo发出小小的、细碎的呻吟，叫着Daniel的名字。  
Daniel也不废话，他刚刚一直忍得很难受，这下直接喘了口气，架起小共演的双腿，然后握着自己阴茎的根部，一鼓作气顶进那个天鹅绒一样灼热紧致的小口。  
“啊……”小家伙叫了一声，因为比手指与跳蛋更粗更热更长的东西顶了进去，疼痛和热涨让他猛地收紧了环住Daniel背部的手指，手指在Daniel结实的背部划出几道红痕。  
“好胀……”Eduardo喘着气小声说。  
“宝贝，喂饱你了吗？”Daniel撑在他上方，像安慰小动物一样轻轻来回舔他哭红了的眼角和鼻尖，“我的东西够不够大，是不是戳到最里面去了？”  
“呜……”Eduardo攀着Daniel，还不习惯他床笫间的肮脏话，“好大……”  
Daniel笑了笑，也不在意，他觉得舒服极了，比第一次操小家伙的时候还要舒服。因为完全情动的缘故，下面的小口紧紧吸着他，水水的，又紧又热。  
刚刚小家伙已经被他教训得身体完全敞开了，Daniel便也不客气，按住他的腰就用力抽送。  
紫红色的狰狞的性器抽出时整根都是湿漉漉的泛着水光，又快速地推进那个被完全撑开的小口。  
小演员在他怀里张着嘴直抽气，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角淌下，他漂亮的眼睛半阖着，目光迷离，Daniel的肉棒狠狠撞入他身体里，不但溅出一股股甜水，也把他眼角含着的泪水一颗颗都撞下来了。

这次做爱给Daniel的感觉跟上一次在片场的不一样。  
就像Dave的电影那样，男主角诱奸了他的小男孩，但是他毕竟爱他，只是因为年轻，不知道如何表达和处理他夹杂着情欲的占有欲，因此性爱除了身体的快感，还有不甘、愧疚和愤怒。  
但这次，Eduardo拉着他衬衫的衣角，要他留下来。  
他说，可是你来了呀。  
又说，他知道留下Daniel会发生什么——  
做爱呀，Eduardo坦坦荡荡。  
他的双手攀在自己的背上，他笔直的腿缠在自己腰上，他完全敞开自己让Daniel进入，他一声声地叫着自己的名字。  
Daniel不知道自己可不可以期待，但他确确实实地感觉到了愉悦和满足。

“啊、Daniel、Dan……啊……”Eduardo被他顶得小声地急促地呻吟着。  
身下的小穴被磨成性成熟的红色，食髓知味地贪婪地紧咬着Daniel的肉棒，每次他要抽出时就热切地挽留，当Daniel狠狠干进去后，又欲拒还迎地挤压收紧，但源源不断的淫水出卖了他，被插出渍渍的水声，证明Daniel确实给予了他极度的快感，把他从一个青涩的孩子，操成一个欲求不满的小荡妇。  
“呜，Daniel……”他抽泣着抱紧在干自己的男人。  
“我要射了，”Daniel捏着他已经被弄得红肿的乳头，一边亲吻Eduardo的嘴角，喘息中热气喷洒在小演员的鼻尖，让Eduardo觉得自己几乎被烫伤。  
“我要射了，宝贝，”Daniel喘着气重复道，“小南瓜，小蛋糕……甜心，要我抽出来吗……我没带套，我可以射在外面，如果你希望的话。”  
“No……”Eduardo摇头，他更紧地抱住Daniel，“就，啊、就这样，就这样……射到我身体里……呜……快点，快点给我……”  
Daniel被他的话刺激得下腹一阵阵收紧，射精的感觉异常强烈，他咒骂了一声，也不知道咒骂谁，然后更紧地摁住Eduardo，挺腰狠狠操了他几下，然后深深地插进去，随后低下头，一边亲吻他，一边用精液把怀里小家伙的肚子灌得满满的。


	3. 《潜规则》

Daniel开了暖气，舒舒服服地坐到沙发上，看着好奇张望的小少爷，“看够了吗？”  
Eduardo这才把注意力重新放回Daniel身上。  
魔术师靠着沙发上，解开了衬衫的头两颗纽扣，领口隐约能看到锁骨，在灯光下，锐利的颧骨和上挑的眉让他浑身散发着荷尔蒙。  
正是这种荷尔蒙，让Daniel在女粉丝间极具性吸引力，而不要脸的魔术师从来不认为操粉是件可耻的事情。  
Eduardo的脸一下就红了。  
他局促不安地站在客厅中央，眼神开始飘移，手脚好像都不知道怎么放了。  
Daniel觉得好笑极了。  
他刚开始说要潜规则其实只是个玩笑，逗逗那个心高气傲的小少爷。  
Daniel对培养新人没什么兴趣，但他喜欢欺负Eduardo。  
小家伙生起气来活像只被踩了尾巴的小奶猫，弓起身体凶巴巴地嗷嗷叫，还张嘴咬人，可惜嘴里牙都没长齐——  
你能指望一个出生在连F和S打头的字眼都被视为不雅的上流社会的小少爷，懂得多少骂人的话呢？  
Daniel除了魔术外，没什么别的爱好，被Eduardo黏上后，就爱看他生气，眼角眉梢火辣辣的又生动活气得很。

他本以为潜规则会让Eduardo气疯——小家伙看上去确实是的。  
话刚出口，Daniel就看到Eduardo怒气冲冲地朝自己大步走来了。  
在魔术师以为自己会被指着鼻子骂时，小家伙只是一手抢过他那只装着伏特加的酒杯。  
在魔术师以为自己会被泼一脸伏特加时，小家伙只是自己仰头一口气灌掉了杯里所有的酒。  
在魔术师以为他喝了酒壮了胆就会来揍自己时——  
小家伙捧住Daniel的脸，吻了下去。  
震天的音乐和人们的叫声Daniel都听不见了。  
哦，耶稣基督，一个充满了伏特加味道的火辣的吻。

所以，Daniel就把Eduardo带回了公寓——真的，魔术师自己都不敢相信，随口一个玩笑，就能骗到小家伙的炮。  
等听见Eduardo用气哼哼的倔强表情掩饰自己的胆怯和羞涩，大声问他“你想要在哪里潜规则我”时，Daniel已经骑虎难下了——他的下半身迅速替他做出了决定。  
毕竟魔术师从来不委屈自己下半身，也不委屈自己的心。  
于是顺理成章地，魔术师把自己名义下的学生带回了家。

4  
Eduardo磨磨蹭蹭地挪动到Daniel身边。  
魔术师笑着拍了拍自己的大腿，示意小家伙坐到自己腿上来。小家伙狐疑地瞪着Daniel，然后犹犹豫豫地跨坐到他腿上。  
“这是什么姿势？”他嘀嘀咕咕，“华尔街的老头子想当糖爹才这样……”  
Eduardo腿长，这坐姿实在委屈那双大长腿。他脸红得好像要烧得冒烟了，漂亮英俊的脸上大义凛然视死如归。  
“我不是你糖爹吗？”Daniel打趣。  
“你养得起我吗？”Eduardo立刻反击。  
Daniel也不生气，伸手捏了捏他结实的臀，“这么想当骑士？”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo说。  
“那来吻我。”Daniel看着他，“让我闭嘴，甜心。”

魔术师在挑逗人的这方面实在天赋异禀，他的声线压得很低，空气随着这句话而变得闷热起来，冷气好像不起作用了。  
Eduardo吸了口气，凑上去，轻轻用唇贴上Daniel总是对他很刻薄的嘴，然后小心翼翼地伸出舌头去描绘魔术师的唇形。  
Daniel既不碰Eduardo，也不回吻，就只是安静地坐在那里让Eduardo生涩笨拙地亲吻他，但嘴角却因为Eduardo的舔舐而微微翘起。  
当然，Eduardo像小猫舔食一样的行为当然不可能满足Daniel，等魔术师享受够了这种亲昵后，便一手搂住他的腰，反客为主，一手压着他的后脑勺，不轻不重地咬了Eduardo的唇一下。  
小家伙忍不住痛呼出声，Daniel的舌头便趁机入侵。  
跟Eduardo不一样，魔术师经验丰富，吻得极其霸道，卷住Eduardo的舌吸吮拉扯，同时肆无忌惮地掠夺口腔里湿热的空气。  
等他放开Eduardo的时候，小家伙已经双眼湿润，脸色潮红了。

Daniel一颗颗解开Eduardo的衬衫纽扣，Eduardo看上去似乎想阻止，但动了动手，最后还是乖乖地没动，任由Daniel让他衣衫大敞。  
“抬手。”Daniel命令他，小家伙不情不愿地放松了手臂，让Daniel脱下他的衬衫扔在地上。  
结实的胸膛和腰腹完全暴露在灯光下，每一块肌肉和每一根线条都清清楚楚、明明白白地呈现在Daniel面前。  
他本来就很漂亮，底子好，这三个月在天眼的庄园里又进行过一段近乎严苛的体能训练，身体塑形得更是精致，几乎堪称艺术品。  
“宝贝，你真美。”Daniel平时对他不冷不热，还常常说刻薄话，这时候倒是一点都不吝啬对Eduardo的称赞，“要是照着你的身体做一座雕像，那一定会让拍卖行的人举牌子抬价抬疯的。”  
“我说了我是最好的。”小家伙傲慢地说。  
Daniel笑了笑，伸手揪住他的一边乳头重重捏了一下。  
“唔……”Eduardo一边腰就软了，他下意识地咬住手指头，阻止自己发出更多奇怪的声音，并且因为吃了一记痛，而红着眼睛生气地瞪视Daniel。  
Daniel慢条斯理地解开小家伙的皮带，拉下他的西装裤链。小家伙的阴茎已经半勃起了，Daniel握着那根滚烫的东西揉弄着。

Eduardo握着Daniel的手，开始摇头，“不要……”  
Daniel才不理他，他手上的技术十分了得，没一会儿，Eduardo的性器就在他的手上完全勃起，并且可怜巴巴地、好像求疼爱一般吐出一些黏腻的液体。  
“舒服吗？”魔术师一边替他手淫一边问。  
“……不舒服……”Eduardo嘀嘀咕咕，他扭动着身体，想要把自己从Daniel的手中弄出来。  
“不舒服能变这么大？”Daniel用力握了Eduardo的性器一下。  
Eduardo“啊”地叫了一声，“你弄痛我了！”  
“这才叫不舒服。”Daniel看着他，“小匹诺曹，你的‘鼻子’变长了。”  
“你别把我当小孩子！”Eduardo哼哼着。  
Daniel笑着摇头。  
他手上加快了速度，虎口卡住龟头，拇指在铃口处按压，Eduardo很快便发出了软软的声音和黏腻的鼻音。  
为了抵御快感，他浑身紧绷，漂亮的脚绷直了，勾起的足趾不断磨蹭着光滑干净的地板。  
但这样也没法抵抗魔术师的金手指给予的快感，他的喘息越来越重，没一会儿就射在了Daniel的手上。

Daniel接住了他射出来的白浊的精液，然后抹在他硬得像小石头一样的乳尖上，那里刚刚替他手淫的时候，已经被Daniel用另一只手轮换着两边都玩弄得红肿了。  
精液糊住了乳头，红色混着白色，然后粘稠的精液沿着Eduardo的胸膛往下淌。  
还在高潮余韵中的小家伙完全没意识到Daniel把他弄成了多么淫荡的一副画面，他仰着头，胸膛因为紊乱的呼吸而急促起伏着，喉结偶尔上下滚动着。

5  
怀里抱着个小尤物，Daniel的阴茎被束缚在裤子里，硬得发痛。  
等Eduardo稍微恢复呼吸后，Daniel握着他的手隔着裤子感受自己的阴茎。  
“来，给我解开，宝贝。”魔术师说。  
小家伙看了他一眼，不知道是紧张还是羞耻，指尖有点颤抖，拉扯了好几次，才顺利地解开Daniel的皮带。在拉下裤链后，剑拔弩张的阴茎就弹了出来。  
巨大的一根，完全勃起，暗红色的，怒张的顶端看上去十分狰狞。  
Eduardo有注意过Daniel的地方，总觉得Daniel西装裤里似乎藏着一管不容小觑的枪。  
别误会，Eduardo留意这个，真的只是因为他的导师总是到处不要脸地勾搭女粉丝——有什么了不起的——Eduardo每次撞见Daniel搂着姑娘——还是不同的姑娘就生气,你又不是身材健壮的猛男，姑娘们才不乐意跟你上床。  
好吧，现在他明白了，他花心又风流的导师确实有让姑娘们为他疯狂的资本，难怪大魔术师一看就是个渣男，却有姑娘前仆后继地往他床上爬。  
“哼。”想到这里，Eduardo就来气。

“亲亲它。”Daniel握着他的手爱抚自己的阴茎。  
然而小家伙不太乐意配合，给他手淫起来不情不愿，消极抵抗。  
“我才不要用嘴！”Eduardo拔高声音，“脏死了！”  
“搞清楚，”Daniel好笑地钳住小家伙的下颚，“我在潜规则你，还想不想要当骑士了？”  
“我不要给你口……”Eduardo还在抵抗。  
“那行啊，我还是选Jack。”Daniel不在意地道。  
“你——”  
“我什么我？”Daniel挑眉看着他。  
Eduardo气愤地看着他，Daniel才不在意，事情发展到现在，他早就赚到了，现在只是赚多赚少的问题而已。

论硬气，十个小少爷都比不过一个魔术师。  
Eduardo想了想，委屈地从他腿上下来。Daniel张开双腿，让小家伙跪趴到自己两腿间，勃起的性器十分可恨地高高翘起，霸道地彰显着权力和欲望。  
光着身体的小少爷趴过去，握着Daniel的肉棍，嫌弃地又瞪了他的导师一眼，然后才小心地凑上去伸舌头舔了一下。  
“咸的。”Eduardo皱着眉。  
“当然。”Daniel摸了摸他的脑袋，“再舔舔，宝贝，像吃最爱的棒棒糖一样。”  
“什么棒棒糖……”Eduardo道，“真恶心。”  
Daniel喉咙里滚出几声沉沉的笑，Eduardo于是张开嘴，用他花瓣一样的唇含住Daniel的龟头。

最初他只是含着，不敢动，总觉得脏，但是慢慢地，性器那种荷尔蒙的味道和热辣的触感使他缺氧一般恍惚起来。  
嘴里的阴茎好像也没有那么难接受了。  
Eduardo尝试着用他柔软的舌头轻轻扫过Daniel阴茎的顶端和伞部的沟壑。  
Daniel微微抬腰，粗长滚烫的阴茎就压着Eduardo的舌头插了进去他口腔里。  
Eduardo被噎了一下，生理性的泪水立刻盈满了眼睛，他委屈地抬眼瞪了Daniel一眼。  
Daniel一边像揉什么小猫小狗的脑袋似的揉他的脑袋，一边哄他，“好好舔daddy的棒棒糖，一会儿daddy给你奖励。”  
Eduardo一听就炸了，正想抬头骂他不要脸的恶劣导师，被有先见之明的魔术师摁住了脑袋。  
他被阴茎堵住的嘴里发出一连串含糊的声音，Daniel心情很好地想这小家伙估计一边含着阴茎一边骂他。

坚硬的龟头压着Eduardo的喉口，让他的嘴鼓鼓的。  
为了适应Daniel的阴茎，小少爷吃力地张着嘴，舌头无法安放到处乱舔，无意中倒是取悦了Daniel，把Daniel舔得呼吸都粗重急促了，没法吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流出，浇在Daniel的性器根部。  
“放松，”Daniel喘息着道，他的声音没了笑容，也不见了刚刚那种游刃有余，“给我做几个深喉就放过你，不要咬到daddy的肉棒……”

大概是明白这个恶劣的家伙是说到做到，Eduardo于是尽量放松自己。  
下一刻，Daniel抬腰，如他所说的，将整根阴茎都插进了Eduardo的嘴里。  
小家伙娇嫩的口腔被粗暴侵犯，立刻引起生理性的呕吐，收紧的喉口却加倍地给予了Daniel强烈的快感。  
男性阴茎的气息和热力几乎把Eduardo熏晕过去，刚开始他是刻意放松接纳着Daniel，Daniel没操几下他就力气全无，柔顺地让Daniel进出自己的口腔了。  
Daniel很有分寸，秉持着几下浅一下深的频率操着小家伙的嘴。  
把小家伙的嘴操得像下身的肉穴一样不断流水，榨出的大量唾液淋湿了Daniel的睾丸。

6  
Daniel快射精的时候控制住了自己，把阴茎从小家伙的嘴里抽出来。  
白浊的精液喷溅在Eduardo漂亮的脸上。  
Eduardo像只忽然被人兜头淋湿的小奶猫一样，傻不愣登地睁着眼睛。过了一会儿，才不敢置信地道，“你射在我脸上？！”  
说这话的时候，他长长的睫毛上还挂着精液。Eduardo用手抹了抹，嫌弃地把东西蹭下来。  
“不然呢？”Daniel把他鼻尖嘴角的精液用手指刮下来抹在小家伙被他操红的嘴唇上，“你想我射在你嘴里？”  
“……才没有……”Eduardo夹着腿想要不着痕迹地换个姿势。

Daniel可没有忽略他夹腿是为了掩饰再次勃起的这件事。这毕竟太明显了，小家伙夹着白皙结实的长腿，茫然地坐在地上，仰着脸不安地看着Daniel，脸上还残留着Daniel颜射的精液。  
这一幕该死的诱惑，Daniel觉得自己的不应期在Eduardo面前仿佛不存在。  
魔术师把Eduardo拉起来摁倒在沙发上。  
握着他的脚踝，把Eduardo凌乱的西装裤脱下来扔在地上。  
Eduardo在他身下小幅度不太认真地扭动挣扎着，“放开我……”  
“还没完呢。”Daniel若有所思地扫了一眼Eduardo的下身，“给我口交你也会硬？嗯？”  
“你胡说！”Eduardo嘴硬，“我才没有！”  
“那这是什么？”魔术师握住小家伙的性器，“小匹诺曹，你的‘鼻子’又变长了。”  
Eduardo羞耻得快要哭出来了。  
Daniel玩了会儿他的性器，就放开他了。  
他掰开Eduardo的腿，把那双笔直的长腿往上推，直到露出还禁闭的下身入口。  
Daniel用手指按压着那张小嘴，“没跟男人做过？”  
Eduardo立刻又跟被踩了尾巴的小猫一样炸毛，“从我身上滚下去！”  
“别生气，别生气，”Daniel笑着亲吻了一下他的膝盖。

他将手指递到Eduardo的嘴边，让小少爷舔湿，然后尝试着往他下身的小嘴里喂进一根手指。  
“痛吗？”Daniel问他，手指仔细地在身体里探寻。  
“唔……”Eduardo撑起身体，抽着气，“不痛，就是……有点奇怪。”  
Daniel的手指像探索一样在Eduardo的后穴里戳弄翻搅，手指被滑嫩的内壁包裹着，魔术师用变出无限惊喜的金手指在逗弄着Eduardo，让小家伙开始眯着眼睛发出“嗯唔”的小声呻吟。  
Daniel弄了他一会儿，还是觉得有点干涩，毕竟不是女性，想弄出水来还是有点困难。  
Eduardo感觉到他手指抽出来，抬起身体看向魔术师。  
他恶劣的导师不知道什么时候又是从哪里摸出来一小瓶润滑的东西，将玫瑰味的精油倒在手指上。  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，然后感觉到Daniel变得滑溜溜的手指再次进入了他的身体，连带着一些油状的东西。  
他忽然生起气来，赤裸的双腿想要蹬压在自己身上的魔术师。  
“干嘛？”Daniel不轻不重被踹了一下，只好分出一只手去制住小斑比，“给我乖点！”  
“你怎么会随身带着这种东西？！”Eduardo控诉他。  
“嘿，你还好意思问我？”Daniel说，“到底是谁刚刚赶跑了我的床伴？”  
“你把用在女人身上的东西用在我身上？！”小少爷一听，更不乐意了，闹脾气乱蹬腿，“滚开，滚开！”  
Daniel差点没压住他，随手一摸，不知道又从哪里摸出一副手铐，直接就捉住Eduardo推他的手，扣到了沙发的机关上。

7  
“放开我，Daniel！”Eduardo开始挣扎，手铐被撞得叮当响。  
“你看你。”Daniel弹了一下小家伙的额头，好笑地调侃：“不会躲，又不懂解手铐，还说自己是最好的，能胜任天眼的骑士？”  
“那是因为还没学到！”Eduardo委屈地说，“我敢打赌，Jack也不会！”  
“Jack是逃生魔术师，小笨蛋。”魔术师笑了一声，随后又将玫瑰精油倒在手上，重新送入Eduardo体内。  
为了气他，Daniel补充道：“职业的那种。”  
“这种玩具手铐才铐不住他。”魔术师说。  
“那你去潜规则他，你去操他好了！”小少爷怒道。  
“不操他，铐不住。”Daniel挑眉，“铐住了你，当然操的就是你。”  
他一边说着，一边继续把润滑油往Eduardo身体里送。  
“不要那个！”这下顾不上嫉妒Jack了，Eduardo消停了没几秒，随着Daniel的手指又开始扑腾起来。  
“又怎么了？”Daniel停下手，“我弄痛你了？”  
说着，他又在Eduardo身体里勾了勾手指头，“不该啊……才一根手指。”  
“别把用在你那些女人身上的东西用在我身上！”Eduardo快气哭了。  
Daniel一听，忍不住笑了。  
“哦，宝贝，她们才用不上它。”Daniel又加了一根手指，“而我可不想弄痛你。”

Eduardo正想说什么，被Daniel深入身体里的手指碰了一个奇怪的地方，他“啊”地失声叫了出来，随后又快速咬住唇。  
魔术师满脸笑意，凑过去啄吻了几下他的唇，手指却没有停下，还在不紧不慢地碰他，而那个地方，就像是个开关一下，一被Daniel碰触到，Eduardo就觉得自己的身体好像要不受控制地痉挛。

“Daniel、Daniel……”他胡乱地叫着魔术师的名字，求饶一样看着他。  
魔术师锋利的眉眼带着温柔的笑意，却显得相当不近人情，毕竟他的手还在残忍地弄着Eduardo。  
很快，Eduardo的身体就因为过度的紧绷而失去了力气，等Daniel的手指从他身体里抽出来的时候，他已经脱力地酥软下来，双腿大张着，右腿无力地垂下沙发，搭在地上。

Daniel抽出手指。  
魔术师点石成金的手指湿漉漉的，他放在嘴里舔了一下，除了玫瑰精油外，还有些黏腻的液体。  
Daniel了然地笑了笑，他架起Eduardo的长腿，伏在小家伙的身上。  
坚硬的性器抵住已经被开拓得松软潮湿的小嘴。

魔术师低下头，亲吻Eduardo花瓣般的嘴唇和他含着水汽的蜜糖般的眼睛。  
Eduardo不知道在生他什么气——他气Daniel的原因实在太多了，Daniel都懒得去思考了，毕竟魔术师对自己到底是不是一个好人有非常清楚的自知之明。  
Eduardo别扭地撇过脸，想要避开Daniel落在自己脸上的吻，没成想倒是把自己的耳垂和颈脖送了过去，Daniel也不在意自己吻的是哪里，吻因此便落在了颈脖细腻汗湿的肌肤上。  
“甜心，宝贝，”魔术师一边吻着小家伙，一边笑着变花样亲昵地叫他，“小南瓜，小笨蛋，小王子……”  
“闭嘴……唔……”Eduardo完全没法在调情上抵御经验丰富的魔术师，还剩嘴硬着，身体倒是诚实地融化在Daniel的温柔里。  
毕竟魔术师的吻得这么温柔，完全不像平时总欺负人的那种恶劣和冷淡。  
吻使Eduardo没注意到下身准备入侵的性器依然充满侵略性和攻击性。灼热的龟头磨蹭着贪婪的小嘴，精油混着体液，把被弄红了的肉穴湿得一塌糊涂。

“我要进去了。”Daniel咬着他的耳垂含糊地宣告。  
随后不等Eduardo的同意，就架起他的双腿，然后持着自己的性器，顶端以不容拒绝的姿态挤进窄小的入口。  
“Daniel……”Eduardo长长地抽了一口气。  
第一次被进入疼痛在所难免，Eduardo想要踹开魔术师，却被Daniel紧紧地按在身下。  
“痛……”Eduardo小声说。  
Daniel埋在他身体里，只觉得阴茎被一张小嘴紧紧含住，舒服得头皮发麻。  
但好歹他没有忘记自己身下的是谁。  
魔术师撑在Eduardo身上，喘着粗气，握住Eduardo因为疼痛而有点软下去的阴茎帮他手淫缓解疼痛。  
渐渐地，或许是Daniel抚慰他性器的手重新给予了他性快感，Eduardo汗湿的脸又红起来，双眼慢慢呈现出那种沉溺在欲望中的迷离。

Daniel这才松了口气。  
他也忍到极限了，毕竟插入Eduardo身体里，还得等Eduardo适应，对魔术师来说是个漫长的过程。  
Daniel扣住Eduardo柔韧的腰，开始在他身体里抽送。  
“轻点……混蛋！”Eduardo惊喘一声，被魔术师的插入顶得撞到了沙发手柄上。  
“为什么？”Daniel一边干他一边问。  
“呜……好满……”Eduardo声音里带了点啜泣，“太胀了……混蛋……混蛋Daniel……轻点……呜……”  
Daniel没理他的求饶——小家伙的讨饶还透着一股盛气凌人的少爷气，让Daniel听了更想狠狠地欺负他。  
魔术师因此操得更用力了。  
硕大滚烫的性器利刃一样插入，柔软潮湿的穴肉被搅得溃不成军，阴茎的顶入挤出刚刚被Daniel弄进去的玫瑰味润滑油以及弄出来的体液。  
狰狞的柱身逼迫小小的入口大张，打桩似的没入柔软的小穴里，让小家伙下半身肉欲的小嘴吃得撑撑的，好不容易才完全含住Daniel的阴茎。  
滚烫的阴茎来回摩擦，让Eduardo觉得自己下半身都要烧起来了。  
Daniel也热得不行，他操得用力，正在兴头上，浑身都冒了汗，湿透的衬衫黏在身上非常不舒服。  
只是刚刚小家伙的身体太舒服了，他也懒得去管这个。干了好一会儿，Daniel暂停下来，他打算缓口气，免得射出来了。  
Eduardo的滋味比他想的还要美好，他想延长时间，不想这么快结束。

8  
魔术师喘了口气，胡乱扯开自己的衬衫纽扣，把汗湿的皱巴巴的衬衫扔在地上。  
脱掉衣服后，Daniel又开始摁住Eduardo干起来。  
魔术师的汗水随着他粗鲁狂野的插入，滴落在Eduardo赤裸的身体上。  
他一动，小家伙又开始哭起来。  
Daniel在他性器上撸了一把，明明已经舒服得不得了了，还要假模假样地斥责Eduardo，“夹紧点。”  
“混蛋、混蛋、混蛋……呜……你是什么东西！”Eduardo被手铐铐住的手指麻花一样绞在一起，徒劳地挣扎着，“放开我……我不做了……”  
“你说不做就不做了吗？”Daniel逗他，这个口是心非的小匹诺曹，自己身体忍不住紧紧缠着自己追逐快感，性器翘得高高的，却还要嘴硬地说Daniel弄得他不舒服。  
“现在是我在潜规则你，”魔术师说，“我说了算，给我乖乖挨操。”  
“你这是在强奸！”Eduardo说。  
“什么强奸，这明明是和奸，”魔术师笑道，又插了他几下，把下面两人相连的地方插得泥泞湿软，“你自己坐到我腿上来的，你自己让我脱掉衣服的，你自己要给我口交的，小笨蛋。”  
“是你自己求我操你，让你当骑士的。”  
“那本来就应该是我的……呜……啊……”  
“谁说的？”Daniel惩罚性地捏着他的乳头揉弄，“在我这里，我说了算。”  
Eduardo给他说得直接犯噎，被操得可怜兮兮的，泪流满面，又不愿意示弱，红着大眼睛地瞪着Daniel，嘴里止不住一边骂人一边呻吟抽泣，“等做完了，我要揍你！啊……呜……好胀……不要那么用力……太、太深了……混蛋……控制狂、流氓……我要揍你……”  
“看来我有必要教教你什么叫礼貌？”Daniel一直听他在用贫乏的词语骂自己，刚开始充耳不闻，毕竟他啜泣着骂自己的声音真的太可爱了，沙哑软糯，像棉花糖一样，听得Daniel倒是越来越兴奋。  
哪怕Eduardo被操得骂他祖宗，Daniel也不在意。

但Eduardo的哭腔越来越浓重，这下就不能置之不理了。  
Daniel抬手在小家伙紧绷着的小腹上轻轻拍了一巴掌，一边干他一边半真半假地威胁他，“叫导师混蛋？嗯？我看你是不想做骑士了？”  
“你欺负我！”哪知道被Daniel斥责，Eduardo控诉得更来劲了。  
“什么导师……你也好意思……”大概因为Daniel弄得他又胀又痛的缘故而越发委屈生气，并企图不示弱地用控诉掩盖自己的呻吟。  
“你从来没认真教过我什么！只教过我几个小魔术，呜……啊！混蛋，那根本没有……没有用……都是糊弄小孩的……把戏……”  
“我什么时候教过你糊弄小孩的把戏？”Daniel好笑地问他。  
“你、你净给我玫瑰……”他呜咽着继续指控Daniel，“什么玫瑰……什么星星……都是你、都是你勾搭姑娘用的……”

Daniel愣了愣，停下操他的动作，止不住地笑起来。开始先是胸腔里低沉的笑，随后变成了哈哈大笑。  
“……你笑什么！”Eduardo恼羞成怒。  
“好吧好吧，”魔术师说，“你说那是唬人的就是唬人的吧。”  
说着，Daniel低头在Eduardo唇上亲了一口，“对，那是我专门唬你的魔术，被你看出来了，你没我想的那么笨啊，小笨蛋。”

他一承认，Eduardo反而就安静了，可能是没想到向来总欺负的他的魔术师这么诚实地认罪了。  
Eduardo像脱水的在砧板上的鱼一样挣扎着，Daniel压着他，也不动了，笑眯眯地看着他。  
冰蓝色的眼珠配着扎手的寸头和下巴的胡渣，让魔术师有一种介乎锋利和温柔的危险。  
“放开我的手……”Eduardo小声道。  
“为什么？”Daniel故意问他。  
“我……”Eduardo声音小得几乎听不到了，他不安地蜷着足趾，“我想抱抱你，Daniel……”  
“这理由听上去像话。”Daniel点头，然后伸手在他手铐上摸了摸，也不知道碰了什么机关，手铐咔嚓一声就开了。  
Eduardo双手得了自由，便搂住Daniel的脖子。

被小家伙搂住脖子，Daniel一下就觉得自己的心好像融化了一样。  
他低头在Eduardo的额头上接二连三亲了好几下，才又开始操挂在自己身上的宝贝。

“说真的，仔细想想，你做骑士也不错。”  
Daniel一向喜欢逗Eduardo，现在看到Eduardo放心地把自己完全交给他，大张双腿敞开身体，让他进出自如时，恶劣的魔术师更加控制不住自己。  
“你要是骑士的话，每次表演完，我一定会把你拉到后台操你，宝贝。”Daniel一边挺身进Eduardo的小穴中，一边用肮脏的话刺激他，“不，不，还是在上台前操你比较好。”  
小少爷勾住Daniel赤裸的脊背，因为强烈的快感而在魔术师的后背上划出好几道指痕。  
“我会就这样操你，然后把精液全射进你身体里，”Daniel喘着气道，“你得夹着我的东西上台，表演结束后，我会把你拽进化妆间，检查你下面的小嘴是不是还把我给你的东西含得好好的。”  
Eduardo摇着头，眼睛里的蜜糖变成泪水，被Daniel被撞了下来。  
“是不是在台上就一直想着我的大肉棒？”Daniel问他，“可别把屁股翘得太高，观众们能发现你下面都湿了。”  
Eduardo可怜兮兮地呻吟着，Daniel伸手捂住小少爷的嘴。  
“嘘——别叫太大声，”魔术师说，“他们会听见，然后大家都知道你这坏孩子，一下舞台就忍不住贪吃男人的肉棒。”

换了平时，Daniel要说这种脏话，小少爷不气得要跳起来打他才怪。  
魔术师还以为这次小家伙也要气疯，保不准一脚就把他踹下沙发了。  
谁知道Eduardo被他捂着嘴，虽然说不出话，那双含泪的眼睛直勾勾看着Daniel，把Daniel看得惊心动魄。  
魔术师没辙了，放开捂着他嘴的手。  
小少爷凑过去，在Daniel锋利的颧骨上亲了一下，又在他刻薄的唇上亲了一下。  
“我喜欢你，Daniel。”他小声说。

魔术师动了动嘴，忽然说不下去那些胡话了。  
他生平第一次觉得自己好像被看穿，彻彻底底的。  
他懂得世界上最厉害、最酷炫的障眼法，什么玫瑰星星都给过这个小少爷。Eduardo没看懂那些，还以为他在跟自己炫耀唬孩子的小把戏。  
Daniel以为他看不懂了，谁知道有那么一个瞬间，他在这个小少爷面前，反而又像变成了很久以前自己刚刚出道，被人当众拆穿障眼法而手足无措的三流魔术师。

魔术师亲了亲Eduardo的额头，还咬了一下他挺翘的鼻尖。  
然后让他搂紧自己。  
那之后Daniel没再说什么混账的话了，Eduardo在他身下细细软软地喘息着，双眼迷离涣散。  
Daniel最后按住他，悉数射在了他身体里。


	4. 魔术师先生的爱情箴言

Eduardo听见声响，回过头怔怔地看着魔术师，脸上失落的表情还没有收起来，下意识自言自语般困惑道：“你没有走？我以为你走了……”  
他看上去单薄脆弱极了，宽大的睡袍套在身上，露出纤长的脖子和突兀的锁骨。

“我没有走，我在这里，宝贝。”魔术师走过去，拥抱Eduardo，伸手捧住他刚洗好澡还热腾的脸颊，用吻堵住他还想说什么的唇。  
Eduardo挣扎了一下，可是被Daniel钳制得很紧，很快他就放弃了。  
Daniel在亲吻他的过程中，感到怀里的人开始反击。  
Eduardo回吻了他，主动张开嘴，柔软的舌头缠住Daniel探进他口腔里的舌，扯得Daniel舌根发麻微微作疼，然后Daniel的嘴唇也遭到了Eduardo的攻击。  
这说是亲吻还不如说是吮咬。  
Daniel知道他在发泄，于是任由他像小狼狗一样负气咬自己。

好不容易分开后，两个人都在喘气。  
Eduardo揪住Daniel的领子，把他往后推，直接压在身后的沙发里。  
他骑在Daniel身上，俯身啃咬Daniel的颈脖，把Daniel咬得又痛又麻。  
等差不多了，魔术师才提着他脖子后那块小软肉把他从自己身上拎开点。  
“你是小狗吗？”Daniel低声问，倒没有责怪的意味。  
“我要做爱。”Eduardo说。  
他的脸都红了，但显然不是羞涩的那种，而是憋气憋出来的，眉眼里还有点逞强的生气和委屈，“我要跟你做爱。”  
“那也得让我先洗个澡。”Daniel说。  
“我不在意那个。”Eduardo说，“你看上去不脏，很干净……”  
他说着还俯身嗅了嗅，久违的Daniel熟悉的体温和味道。  
“你现在活像个小变态……”魔术师无奈地摸摸他的后颈，任由他在自己身上蹭来蹭去，嗅来嗅去。  
“我晚上可是表演了两整场秀，”Daniel放软声音哄他，“而且我也淋雨了。”  
Eduardo这才不作声了，但还是紧紧揪住Daniel的衣领子。  
“乖，宝贝。”Daniel凑过去亲了亲他扁着的唇角，Eduardo这才慢腾腾地放开他。  
“浴室在那边。”Eduardo指了指走廊另一头，“自便。”  
Daniel站起来，又弯腰在Eduardo头顶上亲了亲，“赶紧把头发吹干，不然要头痛的。”  
“烦死了。”Eduardo嘟囔，却乖乖捡起刚刚被扔到一边的浴巾开始擦头发。

Eduardo家里浴室的设计也很好，外间和内间的半分隔让一切设备和物品放置都有序整齐，Daniel很容易就找到了他所需要的所有东西——沐浴乳、浴巾、浴袍、新的内裤，他甚至在洗好澡后又把自己的头发吹干了才离开浴室。  
Daniel在浴室里蹉跎得有点久。他有点不知道怎么应对Eduardo。  
刚刚Eduardo只是随便擦了擦头发就急着从浴室跑出来了，当他看到客厅没有人，甚至想不到要左右环顾找一找，而是直接就看向门口。  
他是真的相信Daniel会再次食言，一声不吭地离开。  
Eduardo失落地站在亮堂堂的客厅里一动不动的那一幕，把Daniel的心和理智击得粉碎。  
Daniel脑海里只是在不断质问自己——天啊，我都对他做了什么？

从浴室出来后，Daniel看到Eduardo坐在沙发上，旁边空了半瓶朗姆酒，也不知道是刚刚喝掉的还是本来这瓶酒就不是满的。  
Eduardo看上去是有点醉了，但没有醉得厉害，看到Daniel出来，带着鼻音嘟囔着抱怨，“怎么这么久……”  
“又喝酒，你这个小酒鬼。”Daniel走过去，揉了揉他的脑袋，头发还没干透，显然只是胡乱擦了擦就不管了。  
魔术师只好认命地又回到浴室拆了吹风机拿出来，把他拉过来给他吹头发。

Daniel还记得上一次他喝醉了的情景，太折腾了，醉醺醺的又说胡话又使劲闹脾气，把Daniel弄得有苦说不出。现在倒像只猫咪似的乖乖窝在他怀里，安安静静地任由Daniel给他吹头发。  
Daniel知道他不高兴、不开心，还很生气委屈，但刚刚那些小性子都不过是小猫挠人的程度，远远谈不上发泄。  
他好像在试探Daniel，挠一挠他，又收回爪子，看Daniel纵容了，又继续挠一下。但他到底不敢来真的，因为怕发了脾气，Daniel真的就走了，不再回来了。  
Daniel心里不好受，但是也没法说什么。

可能是酒劲上来了，也可能是吹风机把头发吹得暖烘烘的，Eduardo整个人都软起来。他脸色酡红，昏昏欲睡，寒气被彻底驱逐，暖得像要融化的棉花糖，很是舒服。  
魔术师给他吹好了头发，关掉吹风机，看他眯着眼睛，像被捋顺了毛不再刁难人的猫主子。  
“困了？”Daniel问他，“要不要去睡觉？”  
“不要。”Eduardo拒绝，他翻身亲吻Daniel裸露的每一寸肌肤、  
额头、脸颊、耳垂、颈脖都一一啄吻过，极具挑逗，赤裸裸的性暗示。他一边吻，修长的手指一边摸索着，接过Daniel手上的吹风机胡乱扔在一旁。  
他和Daniel接了个湿哒哒的吻，然后把他推倒在沙发上。

“你不想做爱吗？”Eduardo骑在魔术师腰上，伸手摸Daniel的下体，隔着睡袍摸到了内裤里并没有什么反应的性器。  
“你不是说还爱我吗？”他困惑地歪头，“为什么你对我没反应？”  
不过立刻他就舔了舔唇，“没关系，你很快就会硬起来了。”  
魔术师躺在宽敞的沙发上，温柔地看着他。  
“比起做爱，我更想跟你谈谈。”Daniel说，他的手搭上Eduardo的腰，安抚般摸了摸。  
刚刚Eduardo吻他挑逗他的时候，Daniel满脑子都在焦虑要怎么跟他谈谈，怎么安抚他，当然没有多少性欲和兴致。  
别看Daniel好像游刃有余，但他心里早就乱套了。离开Eduardo三年，不代表他就不了解Eduardo了。尽管Eduardo什么都没有说，但他显然心里还充满不安和委屈。  
生气？Daniel想他肯定也生气，只是憋着不敢发。但魔术师宁愿Eduardo把气发出来，而不是拼命想要掩饰，假装自己不在乎。  
比起沟通，做爱现在大概就变得不那么重要了。  
“我不要谈话，你是个骗子。”Eduardo说，“现在我说了算，我要做爱。”  
说着，他慢慢解开睡袍的腰带。Daniel这才注意到，他在睡袍里是真空的，什么都没有，包括内裤。  
眼前的景象让Daniel感到窒息。Eduardo脱掉睡袍，将它扔在地上，就这样一丝不挂地骑在自己身上。  
他流畅的肩线，紧窄的腰和平坦结实的小腹，然后是挺翘的臀和修长的腿。  
没有衣物的修饰，纯粹人体的自然美，紧绷的、结实的、力量和柔韧的完美结合，Eduardo的身体就是美的本身。  
Daniel哪怕再心烦意乱，也要被眼前看到的一切夺走所有注意力。  
Eduardo居高临下看着Daniel，颇具侵略意味地解开Daniel的衣袍。  
敞开的胸膛并没有让魔术师感觉到冷，因为Eduardo正在给他种下一簇簇火苗。  
他半眯着眼睛，微微昂着下颚，有一下没一下地舔着自己的手指。光洁修长的指尖开始带着黏黏的水色，像只高傲的纯种猫咪。  
当在Eduardo的手指间若隐若现地看到他柔软的舌尖，Daniel觉得自己胸膛里的火苗变成燎原大火，把他烤得浑身发热。  
Eduardo在Daniel越来越火热的深沉视线里慢条斯理地做着这些。  
“你变了很多。”Daniel压抑着声音和吐息。  
“哪方面？”Eduardo不太在意地问。  
他的脸跟三年前没有什么特别大的变化，气质却是大不同，棕色的深邃的大眼睛还是像什么不知世事的小动物，但却又多了一种令人无法呼吸的性感，像深夜的烟或者酒，此刻赤裸的他游离在纯洁和淫荡之间，又冷清又热烈。  
“谁教你做这些？”Daniel的声音有点危险的意味。  
Eduardo舔湿的手拉下他的内裤，握住了他的阴茎。  
因为刚刚Daniel没有多少做爱的心思，所以湿漉漉的手指不会在摸Daniel刚开始勃起的阴茎时让他感到干涩带来的不适。  
“不告诉你。”Eduardo看了他一眼，敷衍地说，“该懂的我都懂。”  
“Fuck.”Daniel低咒，“让我来，宝贝。”  
“不，control freak先生，”Eduardo说，“我说了，你现在归我管，所以你最好听我的。”  
在套弄到Daniel勃起得差不多后，他俯身沿Daniel的胸膛一直往下吻，在他身体上留下一串湿热的烙印。然后Eduardo张开嘴，含住Daniel半勃起的阴茎。  
在刚认识的时候，让Eduardo为自己口交就是Daniel最常有的那种性幻想之一。因为他丰润的唇和软糯的声音，既适合叫床也适合塞进什么——比如男人的阴茎。  
还有他的眼睛，看上去干净又无辜，很容易勾起Daniel的控制欲，产生用情欲欺负他、教坏他的冲动。  
但是他们什么都没来得及做，包括享受性爱，就开始了漫长的、没有期限的分别。  
Daniel感到自己的性器被柔软高热的口腔包裹，那条舌头舔过顶端和沟壑，又痒又麻。  
原本半勃起的阴茎在Eduardo嘴里彻底勃起，终于胀满了他的口腔。  
Eduardo被堵得有点窒息。阴茎半勃起时口交很容易，完全勃起后他就感到很吃力了，Daniel这时候看出了他其实并不真的擅长做这些取悦男人的事情。  
但Eduardo还是很努力地在做这个。他想要把Daniel的性器全部吃进去，可是这个太难了，才吞了大半，就被顶得双眼泛泪。  
吸吮阴茎产生的唾液无法吞咽，从他张开合不上的嘴边流出。  
魔术师半撑起身体，伸手轻轻揪住Eduardo后脑勺柔软的棕发。Eduardo感到头发被拉扯了一下，疑惑地抬起脸看向Daniel。他嘴里还含着Daniel性器的前端，眼里蒙上一层水雾。  
这真是该死的性感。  
Eduardo也发现Daniel脸上露出濒临失控的情欲。  
于是，Eduardo放软喉咙，又给了Daniel好几次令人窒息的深喉。他做得并不熟练，壮硕的性器顶进喉咙，引起呕吐的感觉，他很努力地忍住了。  
喉口反射性的收缩给Daniel带来强烈的快感，他用力揪住Eduardo的头发，不知道是想把他往自己胯下按，还是想要让他罪恶的嘴唇离开自己的阴茎。

“够了，宝贝。”Daniel发出粗重的喘息，他可不想直接射在Eduardo的嘴里，“够了，停下。”  
Eduardo终于放过了他。  
他吐出Daniel已经完全勃起、几近射精的狰狞的阴茎，呼吸有点不稳，脸上是酒精混合着情欲的黯哑和茫然。  
更窒息的还在后面。  
Daniel看到他舔了舔手指，将手伸到后面，插进自己的后穴。他身后什么情况魔术师看不到，但Daniel知道手指捅进去那个柔软甬道是什么感觉。  
他们进行过边缘性行为，Daniel曾经用手指直接把Eduardo操射了。  
Daniel双手紧紧掐住Eduardo大腿两侧，高热的掌心和五指让Eduardo感觉那两块肌肤被烫伤。他就是要Daniel失控，完全跟着自己的步调来。  
Daniel确实被勾引得不轻，深沉的欲望让他的双眼看上去像是捕猎中的猛兽，牢牢锁在Eduardo的脸上。  
Eduardo给自己开拓了一下，当后面能勉强塞进三根手指时，他便抽了出来。  
他扶着Daniel硬挺的欲望，让它慢慢插进自己的肉穴。  
“还不行，”Daniel卡住他的腰，声音沙哑，，“没放松好，你会受伤的。”  
“我说好了就是好了。”Eduardo握住他的手腕想要拉开他的手，抱怨道：“我在洗澡的时候……自己弄过了，是你自己洗澡洗得久了……”  
“You little slut……”Daniel暗骂一声，说不出是生气还是情欲高涨。  
阴茎被纳入更紧的甬道，撑开高温湿热的内壁，紧紧咬住柱体，舒服得Daniel脊椎发麻。  
Eduardo是真的感到撕裂般的疼痛，确实像Daniel说的，他根本没有准备好。  
在洗澡时是做了些放松，可是他从来没有自己碰过那个地方，也不知道到底要放松到什么程度，才算可以做爱，才算可以接纳男人的性器。  
“放松，”魔术师从他咬着的唇和皱起的眉中察觉到他并不轻松的事实，“不要硬来……”  
Eduardo看了他一眼，赌气地没有理会，嘴硬道，“我不痛。”  
因为疼痛，他勃起的阴茎也疲软下来。但是比起快感，他更需要一些疼痛来发泄心底闷得他发慌的难受和不安。  
“慢点……”Daniel拿他没办法，只好虚扶着他，哄着引导他，“一点点来，对……放松……你太紧了，宝贝……”  
当完全吃下Daniel的阴茎后，Eduardo这才虚脱一般趴在魔术师身上喘息。  
Daniel吸了两口气，让自己稍微清醒些，压抑住想要抽动的欲望，爱抚他汗湿的肩背。  
“痛吗？”他问Eduardo。  
Eduardo摇摇头，凑上去想要得到安慰一样亲吻Daniel的唇。  
Daniel吻了他很久，想要用亲吻来转移他的注意力，感觉夹着他的地方放松了，便尝试着抬腰往上顶了顶，原本已经因为体位而插得很深的阴茎好像又捅到更里面一点了。  
Eduardo溢出一声战栗的呻吟，随后双手撑在魔术师的胸膛上，抽着气说，“你不许动，我来。”  
Daniel一听，没辙了，不忍拂逆他的意思，只好由着他硬来。  
Eduardo稍微适应了那根高热的、硬挺的性器被纳入身体后，开始尝试着抬腰。  
他做了几个来回，终于掌握了窍门，便加快了点速度，也恶作剧一样更加夹紧Daniel。  
难以言喻的快感让Daniel疯狂，他感觉像被一张不知满足的小口咬紧吞吐，不断吸吮。  
Daniel禁欲有一段时间了，刚刚在口交时，他也已经很有射精的冲动，现在哪禁得住这样折磨。  
“我要射了，”Daniel说，他托了托Eduardo的腰，哑着声音说，“让我出来，宝贝，射在里面清理麻烦，弄不好你要生病。”  
“不要。”Eduardo专门就是跟他唱反调，“这样就好……直接……嗯……”  
Daniel又舒服又火大又憋屈，最好只好屈服。  
“要是真病了你自己作的，我不会可怜你。”Daniel说，“过来，小坏蛋。”  
Eduardo终于听话了一回，明明是他欺负的Daniel，反而委屈巴巴地凑过去。  
Daniel揽住他的肩膀，把他拉过来吻住他，然后握住Eduardo早就汗湿的腰卡紧了，抬腰用力往他身体里顶了几个来回。  
Eduardo被顶得脚尖绷直，垂在沙发边缘的那只脚踮起来在羊毛地毯上挣扎般蹭了蹭，又无力地放松下来。  
他想尖叫，可是Daniel狠狠地吻住他掠夺了所有的空间。没一会儿，Eduardo就感觉到Daniel在他身体里射了出来。  
Eduardo握住自己的阴茎来回套弄了几下，也射在了Daniel的腹部。等到Daniel射完并且高潮最强烈的快感过去，他才放开了Eduardo。  
射精过后的疲倦让Eduardo感到有些意兴阑珊的低落。  
他让Daniel的阴茎从自己身体里滑出来。白浊的精液也从肉穴中淌出，沿着他结实的大腿内侧流下。  
Eduardo从旁边桌子上抽了几张纸巾，草草给自己擦了一下，扔到旁边的小纸篓里去了。  
Daniel一直看着他，从他表情上，魔术师就知道他并不高兴，于是刚做完爱的兴奋也迅速消退得一干二净，只剩下深深的烦躁和无力。

Daniel默默从沙发上坐起来，也抽过纸巾擦干净刚刚Eduardo射在自己身上的精液，然后捡起被他扔在地上的睡袍，把他拉过来给他披上。  
Daniel真的很想发火，想问他到底满意没有，到底什么时候才乐意谈一谈。但Daniel自知理亏，哪敢冲他说重话，实在是拿他没有办法。  
魔术师抱住他，沙发足够宽，两个人窝在沙发上都没有说话。Daniel拿过沙发上的家电遥控器，把暖气调高，把灯光调到最暗的那一档。  
他有一下没一下地亲吻Eduardo的发顶、脸颊，Eduardo靠在他身上，长长的睫毛遮掩着眼眸，出神地不知道在想什么，英俊的脸在温暖黯淡的柔光中有些兴味索然。  
Daniel想要是他等会儿睡过去了，就抱他回房间，别的往后慢慢再说吧。

“控制一切也不是那么好玩。”Eduardo忽然说。  
Daniel回过神，他亲了Eduardo一下，“什么，宝贝？”  
Eduardo看了看他，“我以为在关系中，掌握控制权会很有快感，就能满足了，但现在看来并不是这样。”  
他说着，又低下头，脚尖轻轻踩着Daniel的脚。  
Daniel被踩了几脚，笑了笑，觉得他孩子气又回来了，显然是心情已经稍微缓过来。魔术师不说话打断他，只是用亲吻鼓励他继续说。  
大概是安抚起了作用，Eduardo终于说，“我恢复记忆了。”  
“我猜到了……”Daniel说，“什么时候恢复的，我给你表演控雨魔术的时候吗？”  
Eduardo翻了个身趴在Daniel胸膛上，披着的睡袍滑落，露出一边结实的肩膀。  
“嗯。”他看着魔术师，“Merritt……Merritt催眠我的时候，说……”  
他想了想，“如果你停下那场雨，我就可以把所有都想起来。”  
Eduardo抬起脸反问：“你不知道吗？”  
“不知道。”Daniel说。  
“是你让他催眠我的吗，在医院里？”Eduardo问。  
“是我。”Daniel老实回答。  
“所以是你让Merritt催眠我，让我想不起关于你的一切，但是停雨的暗示是Merritt的自作主张，你并不知道。”Eduardo总结，“也就是说，你一开始让Merritt催眠我时，就没想过要再让我想起来。”  
“……是的。”Daniel知道诚实回答很伤他的心，但还是没有办法说谎。  
Eduardo果然露出了难过得像要哭泣的表情，他的眼神刺痛了Daniel。  
“你说的，”他小声质问，“你说我随时都可以找到你……”  
“我说过。”  
“你说我不会联系不到你，你说我一个电话你就会来……”  
“我说过。”  
“你说你是魔术师，你什么都可以做到……”  
“我说过。”  
“你说要跟我在一起……你说你就在我身边。”  
“是的，我都说过。”  
Daniel一一把以前说过却没有做到的承诺全部都承认了。他的承认让Eduardo憋了很久的愤怒，终于找到宣泄的出口。  
“那你为什么要这么做？”他问。  
Daniel不知道怎么回答，难道要把自己的担心和害怕都告诉他吗？  
他不作声，Eduardo就更难过了。他脸上露出介于愤怒和极度难过的表情，“You lied to me……”  
他的声音大起来，“You promised，but you lied to me！”  
“I did.”Daniel苦笑着看他，没有任何反驳的意思。  
他伸手摸了摸Eduardo的脸，“别哭，sweetie。”  
Eduardo打掉他的手，一句句地继续质问他，一条条数他的罪状。  
“你把我一个人留在下来，整整三年！”  
“I did.”  
“你根本没有想过要来找我！”  
“I did.”  
“你甚至否认你认识我！”  
“I did.”  
“如果不是Merritt，你乐意让我一直这么浑浑噩噩过下去！”  
“I did.”  
“你没有想过要兑现你以前对我说过的那些承诺！”  
“I did.”  
“J.Daniel Atlas，”Eduardo说，“你对我说过的都是假的，每一句话、每一个单词！”  
“I did.”Daniel说，“Sorry babe.”  
“……And you told me you loved me？”  
“I do.”

那句“I do”让Eduardo瞬间说不出话。怎么可以有人在做了这么过分的事情后，依然还承认自己爱着他？  
Eduardo觉得Daniel真过分，可他又不想分手，还是想跟Daniel在一起。他迷恋魔术师的温柔，迷恋他随时随地的惊喜，迷恋他看事物所有奇怪又理直气壮的角度，也迷恋他的体温和气息。  
他不知道还能怎么控诉这个可恶的人，Daniel就像他的魔术一样，没有人知道下一秒会出现什么，也不知道所有一切发生的原理。Eduardo沮丧又失落地趴在Daniel身上。  
“我不知道怎么办……”他说。  
魔术师揉了揉他的头发，“什么怎么办？”  
“你骗了我，我很难过，我不能相信你了。”Eduardo说，“但我还是爱你。”  
“那这次你说了算好不好？”Daniel苦笑，Eduardo说不能相信他了，这句话太让Daniel难过，但他明白这是自己咎由自取的，怨不得别人。  
“我说了算？”Eduardo疑惑地问。  
“对，”Daniel亲了亲他，“那这次你决定我们在不在一起。”  
“不好。”Eduardo摇头，“两个人的事情，为什么要一个人决定？如果只是我单方面的决定，那跟你之前做的混蛋事有什么不一样？”  
“那怎么办？”Daniel轻声说。  
“你为什么要这么做？”Eduardo问他，“你得先告诉我，我再决定原不原谅你。”  
“好吧。”Daniel抬手把Eduardo鬓边的棕发撩上去，“我只是不想再发生这样的事情了。”  
“什么事情？”Eduardo问。  
“Alexander那样的。”Daniel回答，“我不想把危险带给你了。”  
“什么？”Eduardo一下没能理解。  
“我掉到水下后，其实天眼的人已经等在那里准备接应我了。我有天眼，怎么都不会出问题的。可是你……你只有一把钥匙，而我甚至不确定那混蛋是不是真的会把钥匙给你。”他说。  
Eduardo点点头，“他确实给了我钥匙。我打开箱子，浮上水面，后来警方就来了。”  
“小骗子，别想瞒我，哪有你说的这么容易？”Daniel亲了亲他的嘴角，“源头一追踪到，我和Merritt他们就乘飞机去找你了。我都知道，你差点冷死在海里，他们抢救了你很久，那之后你高烧昏迷了五天。我每天晚上都会潜入医院看看你。”  
“我、我不知道，我以为你……从那个时候起就丢下我了。”Eduardo愣了。  
“我怎么会丢下你？”Daniel笑了笑，“可是你高烧成那样，脸都烧得红通通的，嘴里净说胡话，喊我的名字，好几天都醒不过来。我害怕了，宝贝，我是真的害怕了，那几个晚上。而这都是我给你带来的……”  
“可是，”Eduardo想说什么，Daniel轻轻按了按他的嘴唇，阻止了他。  
“别说话，”魔术师说，“听我说完。”  
Eduardo点点头。  
“出事后，我看到你家人很好，他们很爱你，而你的朋友……Mark Zuckerberg，警方能这么快追踪到源头，也是因为他参与进去了，他是顶尖的黑客，不是吗？Facebook后来在言论上也一直维护着你。”  
Daniel说，“我原以为我能给你所有你缺的，但你在你原本的世界里什么都不缺，你在你原本的生活里一直被爱着。而我？我才是多余的那个，我才是那个把危险带给你的人。我没有太多的资产，天眼也不是我说了算的，我甚至只是个从出生开始就来路不明的魔术师。”  
“我不是不爱你，我只是……我只是想把你还给那些爱你的人们，并且远离危险。”  
说这些话对Daniel来说是非常困难的，但他面对Eduardo的失落、不安和寂寞，他没办法不鼓起勇气把这些说出来，尽管这对一个控制狂而言，这种示弱和坦白不亚于直接拿刀子剖心了。  
他承认了自己所有的懦弱和胆怯，“抱歉，我没有爱的经验，我在你之前从来没有爱过什么人，也没有被谁真正爱过，我一直以为爱都是美好的，像新奇的魔术，我不知道原来也会把不好的东西带给你。我不过是你多出来的、可有可无的短短几个月，这不值得你难过。我以为你忘掉一切会更好。”  
Daniel自嘲地笑了笑，“Lula说，你失忆的时候，发现没人找失踪的你，你失望极了，可还是这么努力想要找回过去，我不能就这么轻易地剥夺了你的记忆。她骂我混蛋，我还是一意孤行，而现在我知道了，我确实是个混蛋。”  
Daniel知道自己该骂，可是Eduardo听完后眼圈却红了。  
Daniel心疼，开玩笑般逗他，“你是被我气哭了吗？”  
Eduardo握住他的手腕，把脸颊贴在魔术师的手心，摇摇头，“我不知道你是这么想的，我以为你只是，觉得亲密关系给你带来麻烦了……”  
“永远不要这么想。”Daniel说。  
Eduardo睁着大眼睛，里面的水汽让人心碎，Eduardo凑过去亲了亲Daniel的额头。魔术师感到温暖的吻和冰凉的水滴一起落在自己脸上。  
他问Daniel，“你是不是很难过？”  
“什么？”  
魔术师本以为他会骂自己混蛋或者自私鬼，可是他却只是重复问他，“这三年你一直过得很痛苦，是吗？”  
Daniel忽然明白到，这就是懂得爱与不懂得爱的区别。  
他遇到事情，第一反应就是抽身，想要撇干净，从源头上解决所有，但Eduardo的第一反应，却是问他“你是不是很难过，你是不是很痛苦”。  
也许正是因为这样，Daniel在他身边，总是很轻易就能把心里的话说出来，分享那些他过往的经历，承认自己是福利院长大的，坦言那些还未成名时的流浪日子，这些示弱在Eduardo面前，都不会被嘲笑。  
“你过得不好，Dan……”他怜惜地轻轻亲吻Daniel的脸，从额头到鼻尖，从他的颧骨到有些刻薄的唇，Eduardo对他说，“我以为掌控一切的那个能过得更好一些，但你没有，你看上去过得糟透了。”  
他有点委屈，小声说，“就像我以为做爱时掌握主动会更有快感，但不是……一点也不……”  
Daniel忍不住笑了，“你刚刚不舒服吗？”  
他刚刚没有放松好就硬来了，肯定痛得很，Daniel可没有忽略他最后是自己弄出来的事实。  
“哼啊，还好。”Eduardo说，总不能承认自己技术不好？  
“可我也不舒服啊。”Daniel亲了亲他。  
“你胡说，我让你射出来了。”Eduardo反驳，随后才小声嘟囔，“我就是做完后，觉得更难过了。”  
“射精又不等于真的满足。”Daniel咬了一下他的鼻尖，“你本来就不高兴，还硬要做爱，当然做了也不舒服……而且做爱本来就是两个人的事情，你不高兴，我怎么兴奋得起来？”  
“那再来一次啊……”Eduardo吻住他，含住他的唇轻轻舔弄，含糊挑逗：“你想做爱吗，Dan？”  
“当然，babe。”Daniel肯定地回答。  
魔术师翻身把他放到沙发上，然后站起来，用睡袍裹着他。  
“做什么？”Eduardo搂住他。  
“你刚刚硬来成那样不痛？我不想看你瘸着走路。”Daniel弯腰要把他抱起来，“宝贝，你卧室在哪里？”  
“二楼第一间，”Eduardo脸皱了皱，“你如果敢把我摔了，我……”  
“放心好了，”Daniel说，“我这几年被天眼当苦力用。”  
Eduardo在他怀里动了动，然后咬Daniel的耳朵，“你这三年都在哪里？新闻上一点也见不到四骑士的消息了。”  
他软软糯糯的声音往Daniel耳朵里钻，弄得Daniel差点腰都软了一边。  
“闯祸了被天眼冷藏了呗。Sweetie，你再这样我就真的抱不住你了。”Daniel无奈地说。他轻踹开虚掩着的门，把怀里的人放到柔软的床上去。  
Eduardo一黏到床，立刻伸手勾住Daniel的脖子，把他拉下来接吻，两人吻着吻着就滚到一起去了。  
Daniel一边吻他，一边摸到床头上的床头灯按钮，橘黄的灯光亮起，把两人笼在柔和的光线里。  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，摸摸他的胸膛和肩膀几道已经好全了的疤痕，“这是什么？怎么来的？”  
刚刚他就看到了，可是在发脾气，拉不下面子去问Daniel，现在脾气发完了，便好奇又心疼起来了。  
“说了被天眼扔去做苦力了啊。”Daniel笑着说，“这道在委内瑞拉被划的，另外那个是塞尔维亚不小心挨了一枪，那边太乱了，都是流弹。”  
Eduardo听了心疼极了，俯身仔细地亲他的伤疤。他从小被保护得很好，最严重的伤可能就是十二岁时跟Alex去骑马被甩下来的骨折和之前被Daniel开车撞了的骨折。  
他完全没法想象被刀子划伤和挨子弹是什么滋味。  
“好了，”Daniel钳住他的下颚抬起他的脸，“想知道以后慢慢跟你说，三天三夜都说不完，先做正事。”  
魔术师含住Eduardo的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬着，手像爱抚什么珍宝一样在他光裸的肌肤上游弋。  
Eduardo被咬得在他身下不住地想要乱动，都被Daniel摁牢了。  
魔术师把他胸膛上那两个小点亲得红肿，湿漉漉的挺着，还要用手去玩弄，来回的拨弄和按压。  
Eduardo受不了这种慢条斯理的挑逗，想要去拉扯Daniel的头发催促，他现在却剃了个干净利落的寸头，根本扯不了，Eduardo只好去揪他的耳朵。  
Daniel随他揪两下，然后沉沉地笑了，握着他的手腕摁到床上，又抬起Eduardo的腿。  
魔术师亲他单薄的脚背，把那一个个圆润的足趾都含进嘴里仔细舔着。  
“刚遇到你的时候，”Daniel轻轻咬着他的足趾，“把你腿撞伤了，给你换药时，我就想这样了。咬一咬它们，看你会不会羞得哭出来。或者下次，你用脚心给我弄出来好吗？”  
“你……”Eduardo瞪圆了眼睛，被他的无耻弄得说不出话。  
“你真敏感，宝贝，”Daniel在他脚心上打着圈，看到Eduardo渐渐露出耐不住的表情，眼角都红了，喘息也湿了，“我就玩了会儿你的脚，你看你都勃起了。”  
Eduardo呜咽着，另一只脚的脚趾蜷起来抵在床单上来回磨蹭，想要分散快感，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着Daniel，“Danny……Danny……”  
“别急。”Daniel说，他终于放过Eduardo可怜的脚趾，从他的脚踝一路往上吻，直到Eduardo柔软的大腿内侧。  
“这里刚刚都被我操红了。”他有点心疼地看着刚刚硬是容纳自己性器的地方，他轻轻摸着那个入口，那里还有刚刚流出来没有擦干净的精液，已经干了，白浊黏着鲜红的肉穴上。  
“痛不痛？”Daniel问。  
虽然是Eduardo自己非要做的，要说的话也是他自己活该，但Daniel还是心疼，早知道就不做那一回好了。  
但刚刚要是不听他的，这小少爷搞不好又会更生气，Daniel有时候对上他毫无缘由的就会败下阵来，好的不好的都要依他的意思。  
“刚刚是我上的你，是我操的你。”Eduardo梗着气说，声音一直抖着。  
Daniel托起他的臀，亲了亲那里，从善如流：“是，你操的我，你上的我。”

魔术师探身在床边的小桌子上翻了翻，找到一瓶乳液，姑且能当当润滑的。  
Eduardo的视线一直追着他，看他做这些，便觉得越来越热，浑身都红了，整个人好像要烧起来一样。  
Daniel挤了些在手心上，用手指送进Eduardo的后穴。  
他身体里本来还留着Daniel刚刚射进去的精液，被Daniel的手指抽送了几下，全部带出来了，混着润滑用的乳液，白白的水水的，黏成丝线。  
魔术师的手指在里面勾弄了几下，戳着他柔软的内壁，让Eduardo的小腹不由自主地一下下收紧。  
“你刚刚说在浴室自己弄过了？”Daniel问他。  
Eduardo咬着自己的手指，被逼问了只好点点头。  
“怎么弄的？”Daniel把中指捅到最深处，不断来回按压戳弄，“像这样吗？”  
Eduardo下意识点点头，立刻又觉悟过来赶紧摇头，被Daniel戳中了什么地方，酸软的感觉让他腰都直不起来了，“不是这样……”  
“是怎样？”Daniel继续逗他，“是没有自己插得这么深吗？还是没有摸到这里？”  
“啊……”Eduardo软软地叫了一声，被碰到腺体的陌生快感让他眼角泛红，同时吃进Daniel手指的地方在用力绞紧咬住，“Dan、Dan……”  
Daniel又加了一根手指，带出的液体流了自己满手心。  
“你看你下面都淌水了，”他说，“刚刚我射进去的东西，都被冲出来了。”  
当加到三根手指后，Daniel低头看了看，Eduardo的肉穴已经能很好地含住他的手指了，于是魔术师撤出自己的手指，掰开他的腿，慢慢把自己剑拔弩张的性器推了进去。  
Eduardo抬腿缠住Daniel的腰，随着Daniel的深入，终于完全嵌入他的身体里，阴茎抵到最深的地方。  
“痛吗？”Daniel咬着Eduardo的耳朵问。  
Eduardo摇摇头，他的肉穴因为粗壮异物的侵入，一直在抽搐，紧紧吸咬着Daniel的阴茎。  
他有点失神，喃喃地说，“好胀、好大……”  
“当然，我在你里面。”Daniel轻声说，“小南瓜，你咬得我真紧……是要我直接射进去吗，你不怕怀孩子吗？”  
“我不会……”Eduardo眼角都红了，生理性的泪水被他肮脏的话刺激得掉下来。  
Daniel笑出声，“那就是不怕了？那我等会儿射满你好不好？”  
Eduardo也不知道听清楚他的混蛋话没有，只是下意识地喃喃回应“好”。  
魔术师亲了亲他的眼角，把Eduardo的腿托高一些，就开始挺腰在他身上抽送。  
Eduardo被他顶弄得止不住的呻吟。他的性器完全勃起，想要去摸的时候，被Daniel拉开了，“蜜糖，来抱着我。”  
Eduardo被操得昏昏沉沉的，一句口令一个动作，发软的双臂搂住Daniel的后背。  
Daniel操他操得很用力。魔术师太想念他的小王子了，一旦吃到嘴里了忍不住就做得酣畅淋漓。  
“啊、轻、轻点……Danny……Dan……慢……”Eduardo几乎喘不上气来了，Daniel的后背是汗湿的，他攀不住，一下下的滑，每次Daniel的阴茎直直捅进来后，都有要把他顶穿的感觉。  
“舒服吗？”Daniel喘息着问他。  
Eduardo胡乱地点头。  
“那为什么要我轻点又慢点？”Daniel逗他。  
Eduardo根本动了不他聪明的脑袋，比不要脸，他是永远比不过魔术师的。  
Daniel不紧不慢地又顶了几下，拉过Eduardo的手，摸到两个人紧密结合的地方。  
“我之前用手指弄你的时候，还觉得你这里浅浅的，一定吃不下我的东西。”  
Eduardo摸到男人滚烫的阴茎的根部以及饱满的囊袋，前面的粗长柱体全部都插进自己身体里去了。  
Eduardo愣愣地看着他，不知道怎么回应这种下流话。  
可咬着Daniel阴茎的小嘴却像热烈地回应Daniel的话那样，一下一下地吸咬Daniel。  
“可你不但全部吃下去了，咬得这么紧，真是不知满足……”魔术师充满欲望的笑声低沉得像是从胸腔里传来的。  
他按住Eduardo，用力顶了他几下，Eduardo觉得自己小腹都要被捣融化了。  
“我难受……Dan……”他呜咽着，腰微微弓起。  
“坏孩子，”Daniel摸到他下面越淌越多的水，“明明喜欢得很，明明想要被喂更多。”  
说着，魔术师就“惩罚”起了他口是心非的小情人。他操得太重了，Eduardo很快连话都说不完整，“嗯啊、我、我……我想射……”  
“就这样……”Daniel一边插他，一边道，“可以的，来……”  
魔术师又用力插他，每一下都重重碾压上他最里面的敏感处，没几下，Eduardo就被他给操射了。  
没有得到抚慰的阴茎吐出了精液，滴滴答答地落在他的小腹。  
Daniel体贴地停下来，等他完全射完。身下的小少爷射完后整个人都软得跟没骨头似的，一直猛抽气，鼻息里带着黏糊糊的哽咽，一副被欺负惨了的模样。  
Daniel压着他的两条腿，把它们往上压到Eduardo的胸膛处，摆出一个非常柔韧的姿态，好方便自己插到更深的地方。  
“不……”Eduardo挣扎了一下，想要让Daniel的阴茎滑出身体，可是高潮过后当然弄不过Daniel，被男人牢牢顶住。  
“我可还没射，小混蛋。舒服完就不想管我了，哪有这么便宜的事情？”Daniel宠溺地摇摇头，心想他这个少爷脾气真是气死人。  
“那你要弄到什么时候才射……”Eduardo抽噎着抱怨，“刚刚第一次明明射得很快……”  
“所以这回慢点。”Daniel有点不怀好意地笑着，按紧他射精过后酥软的身体又猛插了好一会儿，“小南瓜，你说这种话是不是欠操了，嗯？”  
这回是真的把人给插哭了，Daniel终于尽兴，压着他又挺身往里插了一些，阴茎齐根没入，终于抵着深处射了精。  
Eduardo痉挛着，抱着Daniel，甬道在Daniel射精时还乖巧地一波波配合着挤压他。  
等Daniel射完了，抱着他一直顺着后背来回抚摸了好一会儿，他的身体才从高潮中平静了下来。

Daniel抱了Eduardo好一会，才把自己已经软下来的东西从他身体里抽出来，  
他拿了纸巾稍微擦了擦淌出的精液，Eduardo累坏了，又发脾气耍赖起来，怎么都不乐意洗澡，Daniel说要抱他去，他也不愿意，魔术师只好认命地弄了湿毛巾给他清理。  
给他清理内射的东西时，魔术师又坏心眼地借着“清理”的名义，用手指操了他。  
射过两次的身体食髓知味，来者不拒，可是太强烈的快感又变成负担，Eduardo被弄得生理性的泪水停都停不住，浑身因为快感而痉挛。  
他哀哀地求了Daniel几回，Daniel都假正经地说要清理干净，不然内射会生病。  
Eduardo从来不带人回家，所以家里没有安全套，他被Daniel欺负得又气又委屈，抽噎着呻吟说自己明天就去买一打安全套，再也不要让Daniel直接射进去了。  
Daniel一边继续用手指玩弄他，一边不要脸地笑话他，说，刚刚在客厅里是谁非夹着我要我射在里面的。  
Daniel知道他最敏感的地方在那里，就一直戳弄那儿，把Eduardo又弄得射了一回。  
清理好后Eduardo就生气不理他了，魔术师从背后抱住他哄了半天，刚开始还哼哼的，后来干脆不给Daniel任何反应了，Daniel好奇地把他翻过来，发现这小少爷早撑不住睡着了。

半夜的时候，Eduardo给闷醒了。  
他感到脑袋昏昏沉沉的，身体也滚烫得冒汗，半梦半醒间，他难受地呻吟了几声。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”他才动了动，Daniel的声音就从黑暗里传来。  
Eduardo艰难地睁开眼睛，好一会儿才对焦了。  
“几点了……”他小声问。  
“3点50而已。”Daniel看了看手机，把他搂过来，“快接着睡。”  
“我难受……Dan……”Eduardo哑着声音软软地说，“我好像病了……”  
Daniel伸手捂了捂他的脸，滚烫滚烫的，果然是发烧了。  
想想也是，昨天淋雨淋得这么厉害，回家路上又在车里湿身吹了这么久的暖气，回来后想的什么馊主意，睡袍下真空想要勾引他（虽然Daniel承认这个挺成功的），接着做爱还内射了两次，不生病才怪。  
“我就该先把你带到附近的酒店洗个热水澡的。”Daniel懊恼地说，“说了要生病的，看你以后还敢这么勾引我不？简直乱来。”  
Eduardo抽了抽鼻子，闷闷地说，“我让你上你就上啊？那你也是帮凶。”  
“讲点道理吧，宝贝。”Daniel简直想揍他。  
虽然刚刚Daniel就威胁他说要是生病了绝对不会可怜他的，可是Eduardo真折腾病了，他又心疼得不行，只能乖乖照顾他，“家里药放在哪里？”  
Eduardo含含糊糊地说了个地方，Daniel开了床前壁灯，然后在他说的地方找到药，倒了杯温水一起给他吃了。  
吃过药，Daniel又躺回Eduardo身边，他关掉灯，轻轻搂住他，“快睡吧。”  
“你刚刚是不是没睡？”Eduardo在黑暗里贴着他小声问。  
刚刚醒来时一下没意识到，后来清醒一点后就觉得Daniel问他“怎么了”的速度也太快了，不能浅眠成这样吧？  
Eduardo把自己的腿挤到Daniel的腿间蹭了蹭，对方比他要低的体温让他感到舒服。  
Daniel被他热得很快冒汗了，像抱了个小火炉。  
“你刚刚怎么不睡觉？”Eduardo问他。  
“睡不着。”Daniel低声说。  
“为什么啊？”Eduardo又问。  
“说了你别笑话我。”Daniel开玩笑地说。  
“保证不笑话你。”Eduardo蹭蹭他，“说吧说吧。”  
“做梦了，”Daniel亲吻他，“梦到你沉进海里……”  
Eduardo一下就不说话了。他伸手摸索着Daniel的脸，指尖描绘他过高的颧骨和削尖的下巴。  
“你是不是总做这种梦，Danny？”他小声问。  
魔术师过了一会才低低地“嗯”了一声。  
“不怕啊，”Eduardo说，“我浮上来了，后来他们把我救起来了。”  
“我知道。”Daniel说。  
Eduardo往他身边挤了挤，Daniel抱怨着说“热死了”，但还是搂住了他还给了他几个吻。  
“我没有PTSD。”Eduardo在他怀里忽然说。  
“什么？”Daniel愣了一下反应过来，“那很好啊。”  
“医生也觉得很神奇，他们觉得我就算没有PTSD，也会有点幽闭症或者恐惧症。但是我都没有。”Eduardo有点得意地用脚尖踢Daniel的脚。  
“你真厉害，宝贝。”Daniel亲他，“很勇敢。”  
“海里真的很冷，”Eduardo说，“又黑又深又广，只有我一个，什么都没有，海浪哗哗的……”  
Daniel用力抱了他一下，他说，“对不起。”  
“我累极了，又很冷，我真的沉下去了。”Eduardo说，“可是我见到你了，你让我睁开眼睛，让我呼吸，是你把我叫醒的。我醒了发现自己在下沉，就赶紧游上去，然后他们就赶来了，把我救上直升机。”  
“宝贝，那是幻觉。”Daniel无奈地说。  
“我知道啊。”Eduardo说，“可是后来每次我做噩梦，你都在梦里，渐渐地，深海就不可怕了，噩梦也没有了。”  
“当时我就觉得我爱上你了，不然我为什么会在沉下去时让你把我叫醒？尽管Merritt催眠我，让我忘记了很多，可是他没法让我忘记爱的感觉啊。”  
“你别担心，我现在安保做得很齐全，我每年花差不多一百万在安保措施上，不会再发生之前的意外了。”Eduardo说。  
“那很好……”Daniel摸了摸他。  
“Daniel，”Eduardo凑过去亲了他的唇一下，“我爱你，Daniel。”  
“恐惧很可怕，可是爱比恐惧更强大。”Eduardo说。

次日，Eduardo睡醒时身边没有人。  
身上穿着一套干净的睡衣，可是浑身酸痛，头也痛。看了看时间，已经11点多了。  
电话被调了静音，有几通助理打来的。  
Eduardo揉着额头，给助理回了电话，跟她说这几天都不回公司了，有重要事情直接电话和邮件。  
交代好后，Eduardo爬起来，看到床边整齐放着一双拖鞋。  
他踩进柔软的全棉拖鞋里，慢吞吞往楼下走去。  
公寓在设计的时候就着重了采光，几面大的落地玻璃让客厅温暖而亮堂。  
走在楼梯上时，就听见开放式厨房里传来的什么东西咕噜咕噜沸腾的声音，一种温暖的食物香气充满了整个公寓。  
Eduardo一下就觉得饥肠辘辘了。

他往下走，来到客厅里，果然看到他的魔术师穿着棉质的整套睡衣，挂着浅蓝色的围裙，在厨房忙乎。  
“你在煮什么，Dan？”Eduardo问。  
“醒了？”Daniel转身，放下调勺和手机，“饿吗？”  
“饿坏了。”Eduardo说，他踩着拖鞋走过来，干脆坐到餐桌上。Daniel凑过去亲了亲他的小王子，又伸手去探他的额头。  
“还没退烧。”他说。  
“只有38度啊，”Eduardo晃了晃脑袋，“有点头晕而已。”  
“别晃了，还嫌不够晕？”Daniel捧住他的脸让他别乱动了。  
“粥？”Eduardo拿过Daniel的手机，看到他开着教人烹饪的app，在一步骤一动作地学做这个，“怎么做这个啊？”  
“你去年生病的时候，不是在Facebook上po过你那个小美女亚裔助理给你做的粥，说这个适合生病吃？”  
“什么，你是怎么看到我的Facebook的？”Eduardo自从跟Mark和解后就重新用起了Facebook。  
“但是你又没有个人账号，怎么看的？”Eduardo记得四骑士只有团队账号，没有个人账号。Daniel三年前出事后，团队账号再也没有动过了，Eduardo曾经请Mark查过，确实后台没有登陆记录。  
“我有小号啊，”Daniel说，“弄几个这种小号看看你费什么事？”  
“看来Mark的实名制还不够严格。”Eduardo哼了哼。  
“小坏蛋，提他做什么？”Daniel亲他，舌头撬开他唇要探进去索吻，“我给你做饭，你让我吃醋？”  
“唔，”Eduardo架开他，“我还没有洗漱……”  
“我不介意，你哪里我没吻过？”Daniel拉开他的手腕，钳住Eduardo的下颚吻了个够，把他的口腔搅动得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，一边吻还一边意有所指地摸他两腿间。  
“唔……你太恶心了，Daniel……”Eduardo本来就发烧头晕，被吻得更是晕乎乎的，不满地嘟囔。  
“好了，先洗澡还是先吃饭？”Daniel笑着啄吻他嘴角。  
“洗澡，我要先洗澡……”Eduardo踢了踢腿。  
“那快去吧，不然等会儿东西都凉了。”Daniel揉了揉他刚睡醒乱糟糟的头发，“我没有任务，可以在这里陪你好一段时间。”  
“多久啊？”Eduardo问。  
“一两个月总能有吧。”Daniel说。  
“只有一两个月啊……”Eduardo失望地耷拉脑袋，然后又问，“那任务完成后呢？”  
“回家啊。”魔术师捏了捏他的鼻尖，“不然你让我去流浪啊？”  
Eduardo不敢置信，他眨了眨眼，“家？哪个家？”  
“你说呢？”Daniel亲了坐在餐桌上的小王子一下。  
Eduardo忽然明白过来，立刻快乐地张开手臂把他抱住，两条腿也缠住魔术师的腰。  
“我爱你，Daniel。”他用力地亲了Daniel一下，然后跳下餐桌，高兴地说，“我先去洗澡！”  
“快去吧。”Daniel笑着说，“我也爱你，宝贝。”

Eduardo去洗澡后，偌大的客厅又只剩下Daniel一个了。  
煮开的粥冒出袅袅热气，弥漫着淡淡的米香，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
收拾得井井有条的厨台，明亮的客厅，落地窗后花园盎然清新的绿意，一只流浪的小橘猫趴在围墙上懒懒地晒太阳舔毛。  
Daniel长长地舒了一口气，觉得再惬意不过了。  
他流浪了这么久，从福利院的孤儿到街头默默无闻的魔术艺人，再到世界闻名的魔术师，小时候想要的一切——名气、金钱、自由，全部都拥有了。  
他现在在很多城市都有房子，但却从来没有对家的概念。  
他有无数复杂的人际关系，却对亲密关系手足无措。  
他在魔术上有无数新奇的想象，但是对爱情的想象却贫乏得可怜。  
而眼前的一切超乎想象，比他过去曾经在脑海里幻想构筑的最好的那种爱情和家还要美好一百倍。

“Dan，你昨天把吹风机拿出去啦？”  
魔术师听到走廊另一端的浴室里传出Eduardo带着水汽黏糊糊的声音。  
“洗好了？我现在拿给你。”Daniel笑着回了一句，走到沙发边拿起吹风机。  
“你怎么把它拿出去了啊。”  
“昨晚是哪个小醉鬼顶着湿漉漉的头发喝酒，闹得半夜就发烧了？”  
“唔，我擦干了啊。”  
……  
不一会儿，浴室传来吹风机嗡嗡的声音，混着两个人模糊的说笑。厨房里的粥冒着香气，花园里的小橘猫舒服地伸了个懒腰。  
此时此刻，一切再好不过了。


	5. 爱情重构 13

Daniel笑了。他翻过身把Eduardo压下来，“所以，我是男朋友了，嗯？”  
“什么？”Eduardo眨了眨眼，不灵光的脑袋还不太跟得上魔术师转变太快的话题。  
“那个男人不信你有男友，你于是给我打电话了。”Daniel提示他。  
“宝贝，你什么时候把我升级了？”魔术师问他，“还是自己悄悄的？问过我了吗？”  
“我、”他想分辩，但是被魔术师用手指按住了唇。  
他看着Daniel，这个男人棱角分明的英俊的脸此刻有一种魔力，温柔的床前灯的光影下，尤其魅惑。  
Eduardo无法从他脸上移开视线。他和Mark有几乎一样的脸，却完全是不一样的人，Daniel是天生的魔术师，他与生俱来有一种吸引人的魅力。  
正如他常常挂在嘴边的那句话一样，离得越近，看到的越少。  
Eduardo觉得自己溺在了Daniel深蓝的眼眸的海洋里，离得这么近，他什么也看不到，什么也听不见，只能不断沉下去、沉下去。  
“我觉得亏了。我想讨点利息，亲爱的。”  
Daniel的声音在他耳边蛊惑，引诱他，魔术师是个比Merritt还要高明的催眠师，而他甘愿被他的爱情魔法催眠。  
于是Eduardo伸手搂住Daniel的颈脖，主动献上自己的吻。  
魔术师被吻住的瞬间，像有人在他脑海里表演了个最老套的魔术，“砰”地变出一大簇怒放的玫瑰。  
他在心里“喔——”了一声。  
Eduardo给他的这个吻是甜的。他亲吻Daniel，充满主动和占有欲，热情得像热带汁水淋漓的水果。  
感谢耶稣基督，感谢随便哪一个神，感谢南美奶与蜜孕育的血统，感谢圣保罗的阳光，感谢迈阿密的沙滩和海水，养出了这么一个甜蜜的小家伙。  
这个吻热情得让Daniel一边回吻，一边把乱七八糟的他所能想到的东西都感谢了一遍。  
Eduardo吻他也吻得很不老实，手探进Daniel的衣服里，摸他刚洗完澡还带点潮湿的肌肉。  
他只是想跟Daniel亲近，又急又迷糊，乱摸一气，像小奶猫挠痒一样。  
Daniel却被他摸得上火，越发发狠地咬他的唇和拉扯他的舌，另一只手也摸到Eduardo的腰间，潜入他宽松的睡衣里。  
“小南瓜。”Daniel亲昵地叫他，拉开他胆大妄为、不知死活地点火的手，摁在头顶，低头亲吻Eduardo的鼻尖。  
Eduardo湿润的眼睛还是专注地怔怔地看着魔术师，无辜极了。Lover一个吻就够让他整个人都像融化了一样躺在自己身下。  
“我是不是该做点男朋友才能做的事？”Daniel问。  
Daniel隔着Eduardo的内裤轻轻揉他半勃起的小东西。  
在魔术师技巧性的揉弄下，那里很快就吐出了一些前液，把内裤给沾湿了。  
Eduardo曲起双腿，私密的地方传来不同于自渎的快感，他有点混沌和羞涩，也很紧张，但却没有阻止Daniel，也没有拒绝他。  
Eduardo只是握住Daniel的手臂，乖乖地接受他给予自己的性的快乐。  
不得不说，这种态度让Daniel这个控制狂获得了成倍的心理上的快感，简直不亚于真刀真枪的直接插入。  
“呜……”Eduardo呜咽着。随着Daniel揉弄的频率，他吐出急促灼热的气息和一些黏黏的细碎呻吟。  
Daniel的视线一直紧紧锁住Eduardo，目不转睛地看着他的脸。把他的所有反应尽收眼底，那些额头沁出的汗珠，半眯着的眼睛，颤动的睫毛，凌乱的汗湿的发丝，张开呼吸的红肿的唇。  
Daniel没放过任何一个细节，哪怕他自己硬得发痛，还是自虐一般紧紧盯着Eduardo，看他是怎样因为自己而沉沦在情欲之中的。  
“舒服吗？”Daniel亲他。魔术师手里握着的性器已经沾湿了他的手心，他已经知道怎么安抚它，会让Eduardo发出带着奶音的小声呻吟。  
他咬着唇，诚实地点头，快感让他想蜷起来。  
“有想着我，自己这样做过吗？”Daniel戏谑地问他。  
Eduardo在情欲里带点稚气无助的反应让Daniel忍不住想欺负这个家教良好的小少爷。  
果然，这话一问出来，Eduardo在他怀里就开始扭动。Daniel轻轻按压他湿透了的性器的圆润顶端，成功让他浑身绷紧，泛过一阵细微的战栗。  
“唔……Dan，Danny……”Eduardo黏糊糊地叫他。  
他摇摇头，又在Daniel的爱抚下，迫不得已委屈地点头承认。  
“想我什么？”Daniel一边给他手淫一边笑着问，“梦里我是怎么让你高潮的？这样被我弄得射出来吗，有没有更出格的？嗯？”  
“没有，我没有……”Eduardo摇头，“我就只是，只是……”  
Daniel经验太丰富，技巧太好了，他语无伦次起来。  
“想像过射在我手里，或者我嘴里吗？”Daniel问他，“想要我帮你口吗？”  
“呜，”Eduardo拼命摇头，现在已经够他觉得羞耻的了，“不要……”  
Eduardo喝了很多酒，体力不算好，弄他的又是Daniel，他很快就有了高潮想射的感觉。  
可是性器还被握在Daniel手里，他只好凑过去，胡乱亲吻Daniel的脸颊和嘴唇求饶，惶然急切。  
“狡猾的小坏蛋。”Daniel被他蹭得心都软了就不再欺负他了，“想射了？”  
Eduardo拼命点头。他快要高潮了，可是Daniel技巧太好——或者是恶意的、刻意的、故意的，谁知道，Eduardo根本分辨不出魔术师的本意，反正他只知道Daniel总是不断刺激他，又恰到好处地在差一点的地方稍微缓下来。  
“亲我一下，我就让你射。”Daniel笑着说。  
不得不说，Daniel手活很好，Eduardo没什么抵抗心理就完全顺从了欲望，哼哼唧唧地又凑过去讨好地亲吻Daniel愉悦而翘起的嘴角。  
“Dan，Dan、”他用软糯的声音叫着，“我想射，让我……嗯。”  
魔术师一手揽紧他，重重地吻住，堵了他的呼吸，揉弄他性器的手的力道加重。  
Eduardo被吻得几乎窒息，强烈的快感使他的小腹和大腿根都轻微地抽搐了，最后在Daniel有点暴虐意味的亲吻中射在了他的手心里。

等他完全射出来了，Daniel才放开他。  
Daniel将手上的精液抹在Eduardo的鼻梁上。  
魔术师在他有点吃惊和羞涩的眼神里舔了舔手指，舌头卷进指尖上的精液，“你很甜，宝贝。”  
Eduardo还在高潮的余韵中喘息，直到那点白色粘稠的液体顺着他的鼻梁淌下，他才意识到这是什么。  
Daniel抽出床头柜上的纸巾擦了擦手，凑过去吻掉了他脸上自己蹭上去的东西。  
然后细细碎碎地亲吻Eduardo。湿热的舌滑过眼睑，Eduardo哼哼着闭上眼，显然被吻得舒服极了。  
Daniel拉过他的手按在自己的性器上，剑拔弩张的性器烫了他的手心。  
Eduardo握住它，它如此野心勃勃，撑满了他的手，让Eduardo心跳加速，口干舌燥。  
他贴到Daniel身上，一边弄他的性器，一边亲吻Daniel。  
“来，帮我弄出来，宝贝。”Daniel贴着Eduardo的耳朵边说，他饱含欲望的沙哑声音像在挑逗Eduardo的耳朵，让他不自觉地泛起真一阵战栗。  
可是他的话让Eduardo握住他阴茎的手不动了。  
他疑惑地问Daniel，“这就够了？不继续做下去吗？”  
“你想继续？”Daniel笑着问。  
“嗯。”Eduardo显得有点弄不懂了，他以为他们现在会做到最后，“为什么不？”  
魔术师吻了吻他的额头，“宿醉就够你不好受的了，酒后乱性只会把你明天折磨得起不了床。”  
“然后？”Eduardo不明所以。  
“我明天要走了，sweetie。”Daniel看着他，“别忘记我来美国是因为天眼给了任务。”  
魔术师亲他，“我不能把你弄得爬不起来然后一大早就走，我可能会不舍得离开。”  
他半开玩笑地调侃：“而且我不想操一个喝了伏特加的小醉鬼，他现在连我说什么都反应不过来。”  
Eduardo不说话了，他用一种Daniel无法理解的眼神看了他半晌，忽然伸手抱住魔术师。  
他把头埋在Daniel的肩窝，抱他抱得很紧，快把魔术师勒得喘不过气来了。  
“被我说得不高兴了？”Daniel任由他抱着，享受这种依赖，伸手呼噜了一把Eduardo柔软的棕发“嗯？宝贝？”  
可是Eduardo还不愿意撤手，赖在魔术师身上。  
“嘿，我还硬着呢。”Daniel只好拍拍他的背。  
这会儿，Eduardo不情不愿地又去摸他精神勃勃的那里，被Daniel握住了手腕。  
“怎么了？”魔术师捏起Eduardo的脸端详了片刻，发现真的有点不对劲，半开玩笑半逗他开心地用轻松的语气问，“舍不得我？”  
Eduardo问他，“如果你回来后，我恢复记忆了，怎么办？”  
“这不是你一直想要的吗？”Daniel不明白了，Eduardo看上去沮丧极了。  
然而出乎他意料的是，Eduardo的回答。  
“我不想变成他。”  
Eduardo向来很好懂，可是Daniel觉得今天一整晚都跟不上Eduardo的思路。  
“谁？”Daniel问。  
“Eduardo Saverin，”Eduardo说，“我不喜欢他。”  
“什么？”魔术师更摸不着头脑了，“亲爱的，你醉了。”  
“我没有醉。”Eduardo说，“我梦见过他。”  
他说，“我梦见他和Mark质证，梦见他和家人吵架，梦见他夜晚在家里喝得酩酊大醉，梦见他在质证和学业中疲于奔命，梦见他沉默地看着那些媒体评论，却最终选择不做任何解释。”  
“每一个梦都很糟糕。”Eduardo说。  
他不说话了，Daniel看着他，有那么一刻，魔术师以为他要哭出来了。但是Eduardo没有，他很难过，却很平静，他在尽力作为第三者看待想起的过往的一切。  
魔术师耐心等待着。过了一会儿，Eduardo才说，“他很尖锐，很执拗，也很冷静。我想起来了，是的，他很痛苦，他离开美国去新加坡，逃的不是税，是痛苦。”  
Daniel安抚一样摸了摸Eduardo的脸。  
“我不喜欢他，Dan。”Eduardo深深地看进Daniel那双深邃的眼睛中，“我不喜欢他，他一点都不快乐，也一点都不讨人喜欢，他有一层盔甲，为了抵御伤害，也为了伤害别人。”  
“我知道。”Daniel说，“我想象得到。”  
“我不知道他是这样的，在我还没有开始恢复记忆之前。”Eduardo说。  
Daniel明白他在想什么了。Eduardo在Mark身边，他最先所能想起的，也是他最重要的记忆，都是不愉快的。  
他既想恢复记忆，又抵触恢复记忆。Eduardo很不安，Daniel能感觉到。他在害怕，在抵触即将揭晓的答案。  
人类在面对未知时总有追逐的本能，可是在答案露出一角，而又察觉那并不是自己所想要的时，趋利避害的本能又会让人止步不前。  
而现在，酒精蒸发了Eduardo那像Prada一样光鲜的自尊心，让他在Daniel面前就像赤身裸体一样，什么都坦诚地展现给他。  
他的疑惑，他的犹豫，他的恐惧，他的不安，他的任性，他的孩子气，他的逃避。  
这个小少爷，他没有逃避过什么，却肯定有产生过逃避的念头，但他不会真的说出来。  
Daniel想，Eduardo可能这辈子都没有在谁面前这样不遮不掩、这样无防备、这样诚实过。  
父亲、母亲、哥哥、朋友、同学，包括Mark Zuckerberg都不曾见过这样的Eduardo。  
“我爱你。”Daniel说。  
魔术师想要打消Eduardo的不安，温柔地亲吻他，一遍又一遍。  
“但我不是他。”可这没有用，Eduardo摇摇头，“而他要回来了，Mark Zuckerberg想要他回来，但我现在不想了。”  
“我已经离开一切，过得这么快乐，为什么我要回去？”Eduardo问Daniel，他在困惑着。  
魔术师默默亲了亲Eduardo的额头。Eduardo又说，“我不喜欢他，你也不会喜欢他。”  
“谁说的？”Daniel问。  
“他跟我完全不一样。”Eduardo说，“你也见过了，我们吵架了，你离开了。”  
“嘿。”Daniel索性把他推倒在床上，“是不是我让你有空想太多了，以至于来胡乱推断我？”  
“什么？”Eduardo毫无危机感，这狡猾的小子，长了一张纯良的脸，好像对情欲没有任何认知，但是Daniel知道他可以热情得像一把火。  
“我很抱歉那天真的就这么走了，”Daniel说，“当然，你那天也真的把我气着了，这个你得跟我道歉。”  
Eduardo哼了哼。  
“可是吵架、冷战、和好，难道不是最正常的过程吗？”Daniel说，“亲爱的，我也是有脾气、会生气的。可是你还是会打电话找我，而我也会为你赶过来，看到了吗，吵架其实没什么大不了的。”  
“不是，你不明白……”Eduardo咬了咬唇。  
“那你跟我说明白了。”Daniel恨不得打开他的脑子把那根筋给捋顺了。  
“你知道Mark为什么稀释了我的股份？”Eduardo说。  
“为什么？”Daniel问。这件事媒体一直用商业理念不合来解释一切，但是Daniel认为并不这么简单。  
“我和Mark有分歧，在广告和赞助的事情上。”Eduardo说，“可是……那天，我来帕罗奥图，晚上12点的航班，抵达的时候下起了大雨，Mark忘记来接我了，然后我们吵了一架，我半夜离开了，乘搭次日清晨的航班回到纽约第一件事就是冻结了Facebook的资金账户。”  
Eduardo痛苦地说，“Mark指责我想要搞垮Facebook……我没有这么想过，我只是、我只是想吓唬一下他，我想要他的注意力……然后他回敬我的是从30%到0.03%的股份稀释。我不明白为什么会变成这样，我和他明明……”  
Eduardo的话戛然而止，他瞪大了眼睛看着Daniel。  
Daniel好整以暇，一脸“你说啊，你说下去啊”的戏谑表情。  
Eduardo闭嘴，有点无辜地看着他。  
“现在呢？”Daniel问他。  
“不是了。”Eduardo乖乖回答，“没有了。”  
“这还差不多。”魔术师亲了他一口，叹气说，“你这坏脾气，又缺乏安全感的小少爷。”

一个CFO跟CEO吵架后，以冻结合伙人账户这种事情来威胁对方，要求对方的注意力，这真的是非常霸道任性的少爷脾气了，Daniel想。  
Eduardo显然后来也意识到自己的意气用事，他不喜欢这些情感的冲动，不喜欢自己倔强的性格，觉得这些缺点把他的人际关系搞得一团糟。  
Daniel承认这确实是很气人，特别是领教过今晚他的行为。  
是的，在魔术师看来，冻结账户和今晚他犟着脾气非要打电话给自己的行为又有什么不一样呢？  
他就是要Daniel着急，就是要报复Daniel那天夜里一声不吭的离开，却一点都没想过后果。不，他想过了，肯定的，他就是要强迫Daniel把注意力放在自己身上。  
万一Daniel早一天离开硅谷了呢？  
Mark Zuckerberg回击了这样的挑衅，用一种极端的方式；Eduardo可能一辈子就只在Mark Zuckerberg身上输过，他摔得这么惨，就以为自己不会再赢了。  
而在自己这里，Eduardo还是赌赢了。  
“如果不是因为明天我就得走了，我现在一定把你教训得除了哭着跟我求饶，什么多余的都想不到。”Daniel把头埋在Eduardo的颈脖旁，手慢慢一颗颗打开他的睡衣纽扣。  
“我现在很怀疑是因为我太放纵你，一切进展得太慢，才让你这样胡思乱想。”  
“你没接我电话……”Eduardo立刻先声夺人。  
“记仇的小混蛋。”Daniel才不买账，直接吻住他，吞掉他的呻吟和不满，“你打算用这事情控诉我多久？嗯？我还没教训你的胡作非为。”  
没一会儿，Eduardo就被完全打开了衣服，他结实的胸膛在敞开的睡衣里露出来，Daniel的吻流连在上面，灵巧的手指拨弄着Eduardo的乳尖，然后含住另一边的，用舌头挑逗舔弄。  
“Daniel，Daniel。”Eduardo握紧魔术师的手臂，但绝不是为了推开他，而更像是想要把他留下来。  
他软软哑哑的低声呼喊让Daniel愉悦极了。  
“别担心，”Daniel亲吻他很快又被自己弄得迷蒙的眼神，“我在，我也会一直在。”  
“不是什么‘他’，你就是他，他就是你，”魔术师说，“接纳那些不开心的，你不是一直想要一个完整的自己吗？”  
“唔……”Eduardo呜咽了一声。  
Daniel笑了，“他不快乐没关系，我是魔术师，我有一千零一种戏法让人快乐。”  
“他带刺，没关系。”Daniel接着说，“你不是总是好奇我变魔术的玫瑰藏在哪里吗？”  
他拉起Eduardo的手按在自己心口的地方，有力而快速的心跳带着皮肤的热量，从手心处传递到Eduardo那里。  
“藏在这里。”Daniel说。  
“骗人。”Eduardo说，“没有。”  
“因为玫瑰在我眼前了。”Daniel亲了亲他。  
“玫瑰都带刺，我早就被蛰习惯了。”魔术师亲他的手指，“别担心。”  
“至于你说他不讨人喜欢，”魔术师说，“可是我已经看到了他铠甲下的真面目了，他骗不了我。”  
他亲吻Eduardo的额头，“一个记仇的、任性的、倔脾气的、看着彬彬有礼却喜欢由着性子任意妄为的……”  
“你胡说，我哪有这么糟糕？”Eduardo抗议。  
“对，你绝对没有自己想的那么糟糕。”Daniel咬了Eduardo的鼻尖一下。  
Eduardo被他咬得抗议地哼了哼。可显然这只猫咪已经被Daniel养熟了，并没有伸出爪子挠他。  
魔术师趴在Eduardo身上，沿着他的身体往下吻，一边用手挑逗他的阴茎。  
“唔，不要。”Eduardo摇头。  
“怎么了？”Daniel问他。  
“我不想射了，累……”Eduardo说。  
Daniel给他弄得哭笑不得。  
“刚刚谁还说要做完全部？”Daniel压着声音调侃。  
“刚刚不困，”Eduardo认真地解释，“现在困了。”  
Daniel无语。敢情刚刚是把做爱的精力折腾完了？魔术师宠溺地摇摇头，有精力胡思乱想，没精力做爱，还只是边缘性行为而已。Daniel再次感叹他温柔表象下的少爷脾气，真是走得越近才真的了解了他。  
“但你总得让我射吧，Sweetie？”Daniel说。  
然后魔术师抬起Eduardo的腿，亲吻他的大腿内侧和膝盖。  
因为腿被抬高，Daniel能看到特身体的入口，隐藏在阴影中。  
欲望让Daniel的眸色变深，一种类似于干渴的感觉升腾而起，魔术师就像在沙漠里已经徒步走了三天三夜的旅人。  
“那我用手？”Eduardo看着自己被抬高的光溜溜的腿，扑腾了一下，不满道：“不是不做了吗？”  
“我要弄弄你我才射得出。”魔术师理直气壮，“宝贝，你再折腾、再抗议我就揍你了，你信不信？”  
说完，他握住Eduardo单薄的脚，将他修剪得整齐圆润的脚趾含进嘴里，一个个舔弄，拇指也在Eduardo的脚心揉按。  
酸、麻和痒的感觉从脚心攀爬而上，游丝一样随着Eduardo的手足附着到他身上，占据他的每一条血管、每一根骨骼，最后侵入他的心脏。  
“好痒……”Eduardo呢喃。  
Eduardo有过性经验，但是在他能想起的记忆和那些还蒙尘的记忆里，一定没有这样的经验，被另一个男人用强烈的欲望，牢牢控制住身体。  
脚趾在Daniel嘴里，柔软灵活的舌头扫过趾腹，牙齿轻轻咬着脚趾头。  
“只有痒吗？”Daniel问。  
“嗯……”Eduardo点点头，却丝毫没有表现出觉得痒的模样。  
他浑身掠过阵阵无法抑制的战栗，满是汗的身体更是泛起一层淡淡的潮红。  
Eduardo现在就是Daniel变魔术的道具，被他塑造成任何他想要的模样。  
魔术师看着他天生就有种无辜假象的脸，肉欲的唇紊乱地吐着灼热的气息，半眯的眼睛里全是欲望的生理性泪水，美丽纯粹又淫靡。  
Daniel探身在床头的柜子里摸索了一下，没找到润滑的东西。  
“今天不做完，但是我得给你点惩罚。作为乱想和任性的代价。”他把手指贴到Eduardo嘴边，“含住它，舔湿它。”  
魔术师把他哄得熨帖，现在Daniel让他做什么，Eduardo都会去做。  
他捧起Daniel的手，含进他两根手指，像奶猫舔牛奶一样，一点点地舔着Daniel的指头，一点都不知道自己的模样有多撩人。  
软软的舌尖让Daniel觉得他好像是舔在了自己的心尖尖上。魔术师有那么一瞬间想今晚索性就做完全套算了，可是转念一想，还是不忍心。  
Eduardo完全不知道Daniel在想什么，专心致志半阖着眼舔得认真细致极了。  
Daniel被他舔得心里的火噌噌往上烧，想抽出手指让Eduardo再给他舔舔别的。  
好吧，他想要Eduardo给他口交。  
Eduardo真是有非常适合含着男人阴茎的嘴和舌。  
不过Daniel也就想想而已。  
口交特别是深喉挺辛苦的，Eduardo看上去累得连再射一次都闹着不乐意了，Daniel当然不忍心让他做这些。  
何况Eduardo显然那三通电话余怒未消，他还担心被这小混蛋迷迷糊糊地不轻不重咬一口。

等Eduardo完全舔湿了Daniel的手指后，Daniel抽出自己的手指，将Eduardo两条腿架在自己肩上，让他折成一个柔韧的弧度，露出他的后穴。  
他摸了摸紧闭的地方，慢慢推了一根手指进去。  
没有润滑的东西，进得有点干涩，但是一根手指应该不至于吃不下去。  
Eduardo含糊地哼唧着皱起眉头。  
“痛吗？”Daniel问。  
Eduardo摇摇头。  
他只是有点不好意思，下半身光溜溜的，两条腿都被架起来了，能看到自己半勃起的性器和Daniel的视线所及之处。  
Eduardo觉得他的视线带着温度，把他看得又热又干燥。  
魔术师灵巧的，能变出无数惊喜的手指侵入他的身体，这感觉奇怪极了。  
“看什么？”Daniel问他。  
Eduardo的眼睛毫不避讳地正盯着手指交合的地方，带着点好奇，让Daniel觉得自己好像在诱奸一个什么都不懂的孩子。  
他故意勾了勾手指，按压了一下Eduardo的甬道，果然让他颤抖着“唔”了一声，双腿紧绷了起来。  
“想知道自己身体里是怎样的吗？”Daniel侧头亲了亲他的膝盖。  
他的手指可没有停下捣乱，不断探索搅弄着紧紧包裹着他的嫩肉。  
Eduardo感觉小腹不由自主地痉挛抽紧，他发出轻轻的呻吟，鼻息也越来越紊乱浊重。  
“Danny……”他轻轻地不安地叫着魔术师的昵称，带着局促的鼻音。  
“很软，很热，也很紧。”Daniel笑着说，“像一张小嘴含着我的指头。”  
他忽然用力往更深的地方一按，Eduardo“啊”了一声，剧烈地抖动了一下，“Dan、——”  
“看，你下面的小嘴咬了我一口。”Daniel说。

Eduardo蜷起足趾，蹬了Daniel一下。  
“嘘，别动。”Daniel说，“感受一下我给你的快乐。”  
Eduardo感觉到了，Daniel的手指在他身体里的感觉是这么鲜明，带给他快乐，释放他的欲望，就像在他生活中意外出现的魔术一样。  
Daniel增加到两根手指，模拟性爱进出。沾着体液的手指抽出来湿漉漉的，又直直地插进去。  
魔术师一直在他身体里耐心地摸索着，好像在找什么，把他弄得呜咽不止。从身体的反应来看，Daniel能确定他过去并没有和男性的性经验，他像开发一块未知天堂一样开发着Eduardo的身体。  
而作为第一次而言，Eduardo表现出了过分的乖顺，只是偶尔在Daniel的挑逗下，因为快感过于强烈而做出想要蜷缩的动作。  
但那只是下意识的身体反应，并不是某种自我保护的表现，甚至连逃避都算不上。  
Daniel能感觉到他对自己的信任和依赖。Eduardo好像不担心Daniel会让他疼痛或伤害他。  
魔术师的耐心地在他身体里探索着，在碰到某个地方时，Eduardo忽然颤抖了一下，他吐出一声急促的呻吟。  
“找到了。”Daniel说。  
“什么？”  
“让你快乐的小开关。”Daniel促狭地笑着说。  
Eduardo还没反应过来魔术师说什么，Daniel就开始轻轻重重地弄他那里，他于是抖得厉害，像是离了水要窒息、正不断挣扎的鱼。  
“别，停下……”他握住Daniel的手腕，摇头可怜兮兮地央求魔术师，“不要，唔，不要弄那里……”  
他虚软脱力的手怎么可能阻止得了Daniel，像电流般的剧烈快感很快就让他声音里带上哭腔。  
“可怜的小东西，你这里真浅。”Daniel一边享受他急促湿润的呻吟，一边用下流的话刺激他。  
“这还只是手指。我现在都担心，还没等我完全插进去就会顶得你快要坏掉，没一会儿就哭着射出来或者求饶了吧？”  
Eduardo只顾得上一个劲地摇头，也不知道是否认Daniel的下流话还是让他不要再这么弄自己。  
生理性的泪水从Eduardo眼角渗出，他的鼻尖红红的，嘴唇也被咬红了。  
这会儿Eduardo终于开始扭来扭去想缩起来避开Daniel了，但显然这时已经迟了，他很快就被魔术师摁得紧紧的。  
“我真怕以后用点力就把你操坏了。”Daniel说。  
Daniel硬得发痛，抽插的手指发泄性地越来越快，带出一片淋漓的汁水，把Eduardo欺负得呻吟渐渐成了啜泣。  
“停下、停下，Danny！”Eduardo央求，“我要射了……”  
“那就射吧。”魔术师诱惑他。  
“不，我……”Eduardo不知道怎么说，只是用手指，却不抚慰前端就射出来太奇怪了，这种快感还是第一次体会到。  
“Dan，碰碰我……”他三番四次想摸摸自己的性器，却都被Daniel阻止了，Eduardo只能磨着魔术师想要他的首肯。  
“不，”魔术师鼓励他，“宝贝，就这样可以的，就这样射出来。”  
Eduardo几乎绝望地感觉到自己快要被情欲那波涛汹涌的快感淹没。终于，在Daniel又一次有力的插入后，Eduardo终于被他用手指操射了。  
魔术师这才体贴地停下操他的手，让他射完。  
Daniel满额的汗，一滴豆大的汗珠滴在Eduardo的脸上。  
Eduardo他喘匀了气，Daniel才拉过他的手放在自己的阴茎上，在他耳边咬了咬，“握住，帮我弄出来。”  
Eduardo的手圈住Daniel的勃发的东西，它硬直的柱身让Eduardo感到莫名的欲望。  
“今天先饶了你。”Daniel舔了舔Eduardo的耳廓，舌头伸进他耳朵里搅动，“没有润滑剂，它会让你吃苦头的。”  
他的下流话再次刷新了Eduardo的认知，教养良好的小少爷在性爱肮脏话上简直毫无还手之力，魔术师的话听得他臊得慌，满脸通红别过脸去，手上却依言乖乖地握住Daniel的性器。  
Eduardo已经射了两次，更加又困又累，Daniel也没指望他真的能帮自己打出来，只是让他握住自己的性器，然后用手包裹住他的手不徐不疾地套弄，操他的手心。  
Eduardo的手被Daniel禁锢着握住那根东西，滚烫饱满的性器来回蹭过他的手，几乎把他烫伤。  
其实刚才逗Eduardo，Daniel也已经忍到极限了。弄了大概十分钟，Daniel加大了握住Eduardo手的力度，让他更紧地贴着自己的阴茎。  
“用力点。”Daniel用低沉嘶哑的声音命令他，“让我射出来。”  
Eduardo怔怔地看着魔术师，下意识地按照他的指示做，Daniel随后狠狠吻住Eduardo，射在了Eduardo的手心里。  
Daniel摊开Eduardo的手心，上面被蹭红了，手掌上都是白浊浓稠的精液。  
魔术师从床边抽了两张纸巾，帮Eduardo擦干净了，亲了亲他可怜的手心，又折腾了一下，将两个人都收拾好了，这才又躺到床上。  
那家伙又把被子全卷走了，Daniel连人带被抱过来，然后掀开被子躺进去抱住他。  
Eduardo感觉到他，就挪了过来，被子下的腿也缠上了Daniel。  
他小小地打了个哈欠。Daniel正要关灯睡觉，Eduardo按住他。  
“这次天眼给的是怎样的任务？”Eduardo好奇地问。  
“机密。”Daniel搂着他亲了一口，“不过我可以保障，这是一场精彩的秀。”  
“要多久？”Eduardo又问。  
“这得看任务顺不顺利。”Daniel说，“第一次表演没有完成任务就要重新布局。”  
“唔。”Eduardo又问他，“有危险吗？”  
“你见过不冒险的骑士吗？”Daniel反问。  
Eduardo听了有点不高兴，在被子下的脚开始闹脾气地有一下没一下轻轻踩着Daniel的脚背。  
魔术师被逗乐了，抬腿夹住他的脚，“有天眼，别担心。”  
“天眼也不靠谱。”Eduardo说，“你们说护照有用，可我在海关就被截住了。”  
“讲点道理，宝贝，”Daniel哈哈大笑，捏捏他的脸颊，“这能怪谁？只能怪你自己的脸。”  
“为什么你会选择加入天眼？”Eduardo又问，“是你选择了天眼，还是天眼选择了你？为什么是你？”  
“天眼选择了我，但也是我选择了天眼。”Daniel说，“我跟你不一样，我一开始除了Daniel这个名字外就一无所有了，我得决定我是谁。所以我决定当一个魔术师，一个骑士，跟世界上其他所有的‘Daniel’都不一样，我希望人们提起‘Daniel’这个名字时，想到的是本世纪最伟大的魔术师和最浪漫的骑士。”  
“我也可以塑造我自己吗？”Eduardo问，“不是Facebook的前CFO，不是那个失败者，也不是让Saverin家蒙羞的那个孩子？”  
“当然。”Daniel摸了摸他的脸颊，“他们——我是说那些媒体，或者Mark Zuckerberg，没有人能定义你，除了你自己。你可以不停地塑造自己，不被过去所拘，按照你自己的想法和希望的那样。”  
Eduardo没有想到Daniel能对他说这些。  
或者在他过去，从来没有人对他说过这样的话。  
过了好一会儿，他凑过去，亲昵地啄吻着Daniel的下巴。  
魔术师最近因为心情欠佳和忙着排练而疏于打理，下巴冒出了点胡渣，Eduardo吻他时被刺得痒痒的。  
Daniel任由他用这种小动作亲近自己。  
“好了，快睡吧。”魔术师关掉了床头柔和的小灯，搂了搂Eduardo。  
黑暗让眼睛失去了大部分的作用，可是触觉和听觉反而更加敏锐了。  
“谢谢你。”Eduardo小声说。  
“什么？”Daniel抱着他。  
“这几个月，”Eduardo说，“我过得很快乐。”  
“自从慢慢记起事情后，我才知道，我好像很久没有这么放松过了。”  
他软糯的声音让Daniel觉得心里被针蛰了一下。  
Eduardo窝在魔术师胸膛前，紧贴着他温热的身体，似乎还能听见他平稳有力的心跳，一下、一下、一下，像最安全的安眠曲，踏实又温柔，给他睡意的同时又带走了他对记忆的不安和惶惑。  
“我就在这里。”Daniel亲了亲他的额头，“晚安，宝贝。”  
魔术师的吻一定也是有魔法的，Eduardo感觉自己在他怀里把所有一切绷紧的都放松下来了，他才闭上眼睛，竟然不过片刻就睡熟了。

Daniel在他睡着后揽在他腰间的手紧了紧，然后又确认了他黏着自己睡觉时，能有足够的空间保持顺畅的呼吸。  
在性爱和酒精的作用下，Eduardo睡了这几天以来第一个沉稳的好觉。


	6. 爱情重构 11

Eduardo感到自己被勒进一个带着水汽的怀抱。  
Daniel衬衣湿了的地方凉着了Eduardo，让他瑟缩了一下。但是还没来得及觉得冷，Daniel就吻住了他。  
他的舌头舔过Eduardo的唇，灼热的气息笼罩着Eduardo。  
Eduardo被他突如其来的吻给吻愣了。  
“张嘴。”Daniel低声命令，然后又吻住了他。  
这次他不容分说，用舌头撬开Eduardo的嘴。  
Eduardo可能被吓住了，又或者被Daniel蛊惑，他虽然有点犹豫，却还是顺从又乖巧地张了嘴让Daniel的舌探进自己的口腔。  
魔术师的舌头于是长驱直入，他扫荡过Eduardo湿润的口腔，掠夺他的津液和空气，绞住他柔软的舌尖拉扯吮吸。  
Eduardo用力攥住Daniel潮湿的衬衣，每次他想用力呼吸，承受的都是Daniel的掠夺。他心如擂鼓，以至于Eduardo竟听不见自己闷哼的呻吟。  
Daniel像一把灼热的火，焚烧了他的理智。  
他什么都感觉不到了，时钟秒针的嘀嗒嘀嗒声、窗外的雨声、他丢失的记忆、那些糟心的新闻和尖锐的指责，全部没有了。  
Daniel，只有Daniel，只有他的魔术师，用一个吻把他带进了一个奇妙的、温柔的世界。  
当魔术师放开Eduardo的时候，他已经被吻得满脸通红，鼻尖沁出了一点点汗珠。  
等Daniel圈住他的手臂稍微松开后，Eduardo下意识地往后退了一步，却因为刚痊愈的腿没能承受住他忽然改变的身体重心，而整个人往后仰倒了。  
Daniel吓了一跳，赶紧拉住他，被他带得往前跌。情急之下，魔术师用手护住Eduardo的后脑。幸好身后是床，两个人也就只是跌在了柔软的床上。  
“碰到脑袋了吗？”Daniel问他。  
“没有。”Eduardo摇摇头，魔术师的手还枕在他的后脑处。  
“那就好，”Daniel打趣他，“我怕你碰一碰脑袋又失忆，这回把我给忘记了。”  
Eduardo正想反驳，Daniel的手指贴在他的唇上。  
“嘘，别动。”魔术师压住Eduardo，把他收在自己双臂间，“让我看看你，我想你了，小混蛋。”  
Eduardo张了张嘴，最后什么都没说，乖乖躺在Daniel身下。  
Daniel在他上方，背光的魔术师脸上因为光影而棱角分明。  
Eduardo莫名开始紧张，睁大眼睛看着Daniel，害怕自己喧嚣的心跳被Daniel听见，泄露了自己都不明白的、躁动不安的隐秘渴望。  
魔术师挨得很近，Eduardo闻到了Daniel身上混着雨水的黑雪松后调的古龙水味道。  
虽然是干净的带点凉意的香味，可是却让Eduardo觉得自己好像热起来了。  
Daniel压着他，他连呼吸都不敢张扬。  
可是越屏着气息，Eduardo就因为缺氧而越晕眩紧张，Daniel古龙水若隐若现的香味就越明显地漂浮在他身边。  
窗外依然暴雨倾城，他在Daniel的双臂间，却感到一切好像都凝固静止了  
魔术师摸了摸他的脸，然后眉头越皱越深。  
“骨头都硌手了。”Daniel不满地说，刚才搂住他的时候也觉得Eduardo的腰瘦了。  
他有点生气，在新加坡好不容易养得稍微圆了点的人，离开自己视线不到一周，就又瘦回去了，该死的Mark Zuckerberg。  
“那个什么CEO不是你朋友吗？同睡一张床那种？”Daniel心里不是滋味，“怎么，他连饭也不好好给你吃？”  
“他不是我朋友。”Eduardo有点气闷地说，“没有人会欺骗自己的朋友。”  
Daniel听出他话里的委屈和生气，安慰地亲了亲他的额头，“在这里不高兴？”  
Eduardo犹豫了一下，有点怯怯地袒露自己的真实想法，点了点头。  
他本来不应该说的，就算Mark总给他很大的压力，还很排斥现在的他，可Chris和Dustin却是很可爱忠诚的朋友。  
他们为了陪伴Eduardo，也花费了很多心思和时间，Eduardo觉得自己应该高兴，不能任性地糟蹋他们的好意。  
可是Daniel问他开不开心，他没办法对魔术师撒谎。  
“那我们回去。”Daniel说，“不留在这里了。”  
“不，我不能走。”Eduardo拒绝他倒是毫不犹豫。  
“为什么？”Daniel压住自己的一丝火气，“你担心出入境的事情？”  
“出入境Chris已经帮我解决了。”Eduardo说。  
“那跟我走。”Daniel说，“既然都解决了。”  
“不，我要留在这里，在这里可以更快地恢复记忆。”Eduardo坚持。  
那天他偷听到Mark和Chris的谈话，Mark说他失忆了净惹麻烦。  
然后Eduardo后知后觉地才意识到，他什么都忘记了，的确给很多人添了许多麻烦。Daniel带他转了大半个新加坡找身世，Mark把他从出入境的问讯室提出来，Chris帮他应付了出入境的调查，Dustin为张罗他的生活跑前跑后，生怕他缺点什么。  
这些都让Eduardo愧疚不安，感到失忆的自己一无是处。  
还有Mark提到的关于原来的Eduardo的目标和计划，对现在的他来说也是一团迷雾。  
所有的现状都让Eduardo焦虑，而他越焦虑就越渴望恢复记忆。  
Daniel察觉他不高兴了，语气柔和下来，“可你这几天显然并不开心，在四骑士这里、在我身边难道不更好吗？”  
“开心不重要……”Eduardo说，“我希望想起一切……那才是最重要的……”  
“不重要？”Daniel被他的话刺伤，露出有点尖锐的讽刺笑容。  
可是Eduardo没有察觉，还在坚持：“在Mark身边我的记忆恢复的速度会加快。”  
“他是个骗子。”听见Eduardo提起Mark Zuckerberg这个名字，Daniel终于沉下脸，特别是那句“在Mark身边”更是刺痛了魔术师的自尊心。  
“他骗你签了那份让你几乎身败名裂的合同，你不能再这么轻信他。”  
“我有自己的判断力。”Eduardo说。  
两人之间沉默了。魔术师深深看了他一眼，吸了口气压住怒火和吃醋的不悦，从他身上起来，坐到床边。  
Eduardo知道Daniel生气了，但是却不知道他什么生气，于是盘腿坐到他身边，犹豫了片刻，伸手拽了拽魔术师的衬衣。  
Daniel回过头，看到这个小克星满脸倔强，不情不愿，一看就知道不明白自己生的什么气、吃的什么醋。  
魔术师无可奈何，伸手揉了揉他的头发，这气人的小家伙在他手心里蹭了蹭脑袋。  
“你怎么能这么放心地在一个骗了你的人身边？”魔术师有点无奈。  
“我不知道，”Eduardo想了想，解释道，“我跟Mark并不是……一切不像新闻里说的那么简单。”  
“你想起了什么？”Daniel问，“新闻说他骗了你。”  
“一些片段，”Eduardo说，“我跟Mark，哈佛时的一些事情。”  
Mark，Mark，Mark，又是Mark。这个名字从Eduardo嘴里被频繁提起，让Daniel厌烦。  
Daniel不喜欢Eduardo说起Mark时这样纠结的神情，那种迷茫却又渴望探索的表情。  
他不喜欢和别人分享Eduardo的注意力，特别是Mark Zuckerberg那张脸根本就是复制黏贴了他的。更讨厌的是，Mark Zuckerberg还是“先来”的那一个。  
刚开始，Daniel希望Eduardo能尽快恢复记忆，这样他也好追求他。  
但现在？失忆的Eduardo就好像一张白纸，Daniel还没来得及在白纸上留下什么时，Eduardo就因为重遇Mark Zuckerberg而开始恢复记忆。  
而随着Eduardo渐渐接触过去，这张白纸上出现越来越多的颜色。Daniel发现，原来早就有人在Eduardo身上浓墨重彩地留下过痕迹。  
比起Mark Zuckerberg对Eduardo的意义，Daniel感到Eduardo失忆留在自己身边的几个月，越发无足轻重。一想到这点，Daniel就烦躁不已，他强烈的控制欲在心中开始蠢蠢欲动，  
“我跟他似乎感情很好。”Eduardo斟酌着不确定地说，“我会在深夜两点多到Mark的寝室，只是因为我在博客看到他分手后写的一些沮丧和愤怒的话。”  
Daniel眯着眼睛，语气开始不是很友善，“这是他们告诉你的？”  
深夜去找Mark只是为了他的一句话？Daniel想了想，更生气了。这不就跟他现在做的事情一模一样？  
Eduardo还沉浸在那个梦里，没有发现魔术师危险的语气和表情。  
“他说I need you，”Eduardo回忆那个梦，“我回答说I'm here for you。当我梦到这些，我能清楚地感到心底没有恨，也没有愤怒，这些跟新闻都不一样。新闻里，我和Mark之间没有感情，友谊笑里藏刀，最后撕破一切为了巨大的利益针锋相对。”  
Daniel不说话了。  
“但就现在我和他们的相处，我想起来的一切，都跟那些不同。新闻里甚至只是说我拿走了Mark的六亿美元，却不知道我仅仅在初期只投资了19000美元。”  
Eduardo继续说，“Mark说，我们和解的时候签了协议，除了结果，谁都不能透露诉讼和后续的事情。新闻和那些评论都是揣测，而我想知道那些在传闻背后的真相。”  
“你已经知道结果了。”Daniel说，“你和Mark Zuckerberg之间曾经怎么样很重要吗？事实就是你们已经决裂了，你们有各自的生活，否则你怎么会移民新加坡？”  
“你应该向前看。”Daniel看着他，“你应该关注现在，而不是过去。”  
魔术师的话让Eduardo感到不太舒服。他松开拽着Daniel衬衣的手，“什么意思？”他问。  
Mark说他再不想起来，就又要被落下；而Daniel说他执着过去，才是作茧自缚。他们用一模一样的脸，说着不同的话语，却表达着相同的意思。  
而Eduardo感觉自己就像在没有红绿灯的十字路口，眼前车水马龙混乱一片，噪音轰鸣，尖锐的喇叭此起彼伏都在催促他。  
而他既无法往后退，又没办法往前走，更无法穿过这条马路，走上安全的人行道。

“我就是在关注现在。”Eduardo有点生气地说。  
“你要做的是让自己的生活回到正轨，”Daniel说，“你知道你是谁，知道了你的家人在哪里，知道自己刚移民新加坡，可现在却什么都不做，只是留在一个跟你决裂了的人身边，在这里蹉跎时间。而你又想起了什么？在这个Mark Zuckerberg身边，那些琐碎的片段，对你现在的生活有任何帮助吗？”  
“我不需要谁来跟我说，我应该怎么做。”他的话立刻遭到了Eduardo的叛逆抵抗，Eduardo瞪着Daniel，“不要干涉我的决定，也不要试图告诉我什么记忆才是重要的，而什么不重要。我过去的所有记忆，都很重要！我会把它们全都找回来。”  
魔术师用陌生的眼光打量着Eduardo，忽然明白了。  
这是一个陌生的Eduardo。有点锋利，带着攻击性，就像被入侵者踩了地盘线的小豹子，展露他的尖牙利齿，想要把入侵者赶出去。  
或许这是属于Eduardo的一部分，因为失忆而沉睡着，而现在又连带着记忆的恢复而回来了。  
他是那个没有要家里帮助、独立面对天价诉讼的Eduardo；是以极优秀的成绩毕业的哈佛经济系高材生；偏偏不是Daniel认识的那个懵懂柔软的小少爷。  
可Daniel不是Eduardo地盘的入侵者。他本来就陪伴在Eduardo身边，但他现在却像Daniel是什么障碍似的，为了恢复记忆，把Daniel一把推了出去。  
而Daniel甚至只是因为担心他难以安眠而在暴雨的深夜驱车前来。

“你过去的都很重要，是吧。”Daniel气极反笑。  
因为Eduardo坚持留在Mark Zuckerberg身边，Daniel已经憋了好几天的火。Eduardo这番表态和话语，不啻于在这把火上，猛地浇了一桶热油。  
“OK。”Daniel的声音冷下来，耸肩，“做你想做的。”  
Daniel骤冷的态度让Eduardo稍微回过神来了。他意识到Daniel不高兴，可是在Mark那里积累了好几天的压力使他犟着不愿意服软哄哄他的魔术师。  
而且，更重要的是，Eduardo不觉得自己有什么错，但无论在Mark还是在Daniel那里，他做的事情似乎都没有一样是对的。  
他们像两股力量，把他往相反的方向拉，Eduardo感到筋疲力尽，心里委屈极了，然后又变成生气。  
“我本来就是在做我想做的。”Eduardo用力说，然后赌气地别过身背对着Daniel。  
“希望你是真的这么想。”Daniel在他身后说。  
然后Eduardo感觉到他站起来，不一会儿，传来拉玻璃门的声音。  
他要走了，Eduardo握紧手。  
带着水汽的冷风吹进来，Eduardo支楞着单薄的肩倔强地不想回头。  
然后那缕风消失了，Eduardo僵硬地回身。  
房间里只剩下自己和温柔的床前灯下拉开的影子。  
露台空荡荡，外面还在下着倾盆大雨。豆大的、密集的雨水模糊了天地。  
雨声越大，房间越死寂。这死寂让Eduardo终于意识到Daniel是真的离开了，他惶然地拉开玻璃门走出露台，探身出去。  
冰冷的雨水撇在他的脸上，不一会儿就沾湿了他的刘海和脸庞。  
可是外面黑乎乎的，什么都看不见，Eduardo不知道魔术师怎么来的，也不知道他怎么走的，Daniel所有的痕迹都被暴雨冲刷得无影无踪，仿佛他从来没有来过。  
连带着刚刚两个人亲吻和拥抱的热度，也被夜风吹散得一点都不剩。

和Daniel吵架后，Eduardo的心情变得非常差。尽管他很克制地没有表现出来，待人一如既往的有礼，但还是被Facebook三人组发现了。  
Dustin为了让他高兴起来，提议举办一次游戏之夜。这个建议得到了Chris的赞同和Mark面无表情的默许。  
第二天晚上，Dustin抱着他的鲑鱼模型和游戏来到Mark家。那是一款带解谜的末日生存射击类游戏，完全没有女性角色，封面设计一看就知道是geek的最爱。  
Eduardo一开始还以为自己不擅长玩这个，不愿意和Mark组队，怕又被他嫌弃。  
Dustin于是自告奋勇要跟Wardo搭档，兴高采烈地宣称自己会罩着Wardo“末日求生”。  
这个提议当然被Mark和Chris无情腰斩。  
说是四人之夜，当然就是Mark和Eduardo一组，Dustin和Chris一组这样的经典搭配。  
不过一旦拿过游戏手柄后，Eduardo发现自己还挺擅长这个，尽管他没有玩过，但是对于射击还是很在行的。  
至于各种稀奇古怪的冷门知识解谜，根本就难不倒Mark。于是一如既往地，两个人完虐了真·不擅长游戏的Chris和小宅男Dustin这样的弱鸡组合。  
游戏和热闹很管用，Eduardo暂时忘记了Daniel。  
四个人喝了很多啤酒，玩到大半夜都东倒西歪地睡在了大厅里。  
Eduardo做了很多梦。刚开始是哈佛时的一些快乐片段，Dustin、Chris、Mark，他们打游戏、闲聊，不知过了多久，忽然梦境一转，Eduardo身边的人变成了四骑士。  
吱吱喳喳、古灵精怪的Lula，帅气又逗趣的Jack，很懂察言观色的Merritt，当然，还有那个跟他吵了一架，现在互不理睬的大魔术师Daniel。  
快天亮时Eduardo醒了，他看到其余三个人都在客厅里睡着了。  
Dustin四仰八叉地躺在地毯上，Chris躺在沙发上，Mark蜷着身体背靠着另一张沙发的脚。  
Eduardo在客房找了三张小薄毯子，给他们一一盖上了。盖到Mark的时候，他犹豫起来。  
不过这位卷毛CEO看上去睡得很熟，根本不会被惊醒的模样，Eduardo于是小心翼翼地把手里捧着的最后一张毯子盖到了Mark身上。  
当毯子盖住Mark时，他忽然睁开了眼睛。  
Eduardo吓了一跳，Mark握住他的手腕，用那双钴蓝色的、像海水一样的眼睛定定地看着他。“Wardo。”他说。  
Eduardo顿时尴尬不已，“抱歉，我不知道你醒着，还是我吵醒你了……？”  
Mark欲言又止，好像还有半句话一直梗在喉咙里，但他最后还是没有说。  
过了一会儿，他松开手，闭上眼睛嘟囔了一句什么，又睡了过去。  
Eduardo这才松了一口气，他有点惊魂未定的心悸，不过很快就被宿醉带来的睡意掩盖。  
Eduardo摇摇晃晃地回了自己寝室，扑到床上继续睡过去了。  
次日醒来的时候，Eduardo因为宿醉而头疼欲裂。  
Mark、Dustin和Chris已经回Facebook去了。  
Chris体贴地留下了订外卖的电话，于是Eduardo叫了一个pizza。  
帕罗奥图的下午天气非常好，Chris也跟他说过，这里很少下前天晚上那样大的暴雨，只是他运气不好，恶劣的天气总被他撞上。  
室外有明媚的阳光，屋子里只有他一个。  
那些刻意不去在意的东西——比如Daniel离开前说的话和他转冷的语气，又开始死灰复燃出现在Eduardo的脑海里。  
Eduardo的心情顿时又糟糕得不得了了。  
他跟Daniel已经两天没有说过话了。  
事实上这两天Eduardo甚至没想明白，那天晚上是怎么跟Daniel吵起来的。  
他不喜欢Daniel的话，也不喜欢Daniel的语气，当然还有Daniel话里暗藏的某些意思。  
可是这并不妨碍他喜欢他的大魔术师。Eduardo第十次掏出手机，依然一点动静都没有。  
他气哼哼地关掉了手机，决定很有骨气地不再想Daniel的事情。

第四天，Mark带Eduardo参观Facebook。  
大概是Eduardo的记忆在逐渐恢复，自从游戏之夜后，Mark对他好了很多，不再总是用一些尖锐的话语来刺激他。  
Mark把Facebook介绍给Eduardo，每一层楼，每一个部门，还有正在做的项目，以及网站运营架构——是的，他们刚刚开始盈利——广告的功劳。  
Facebook是个神奇的新王国，Eduardo不得不承认这是一间自由的、充满无限可能性的、神奇的公司。  
然后Mark还向Eduardo展示了他正在建的门罗帕克的园区。  
他讲解得很耐心，难以置信这是个前几天还对Eduardo没什么好脸色的暴君。  
而Daniel Atlas，那个混蛋魔术师，依然没有任何消息。  
那就让他像魔术一样消失吧，Eduardo生气地想。

第五天下午的时候，Facebook被俄罗斯的一群黑客攻击了。  
Eduardo当时正在Facebook——Dustin让他把这里完全当成一个度假的地方。  
Facebook一瞬间就变成了一个修罗场，之前还很可爱的、仿佛有多动症的猴子们，全都兴致勃勃、如临大敌地坐到了计算机前磨刀霍霍。  
Eduardo觉得这种时候他不太适合留在Facebook，于是向Chris打了一声招呼要离开。  
Chris想要找人开车送Eduardo回家，但是Eduardo拒绝了这个贴心的提议，他想要多了解一下帕罗奥图。  
这是个很合理的要求，Chris没有拒绝的理由，于是Eduardo自己一个人离开了Facebook。  
事实上他只是不想回Mark的家。这几天他都尽量让自己融入人群中，这样他就不会想起Daniel，也不需要想起那天晚上闹得有多么不愉快。  
但是在某一个清晨，Eduardo还是无可避免地忽然意识到，魔术师可能不会喜欢恢复记忆的自己——当他梦见自己是怎么和Mark进行诉讼的。  
那是个全然陌生的自己。  
西装革履，每一处细节都是一丝不苟且精心计算的——包括脸上的笑容、说出的话语，甚至袖扣的选择。  
他在和Mark周旋，和Mark的律师周旋，和每一个对他极尽恶意揣测的媒体周旋，和那些戏谑的公众目光周旋。他尽力让自己全副武装、无懈可击。  
他在梦里看到自己怎么慢慢穿上一副铠甲。  
在那几年，Eduardo早就习惯了孤军奋战，他打赢了一场战争，得到了世人难以想象的财富；也输了最重要的东西——他丢失了那个不设防、柔软的、热情的自己。  
这感觉糟糕透了。因为Eduardo很清楚，赢得Chris、Dustin真挚的友情的，是那个自己。  
同时，他也明白，爱上了Daniel，和Daniel爱上的也是那个自己。  
可是那部分的自己，早就在诉讼里死去了，现在仅仅只是因为失忆而暂时地回魂罢了。  
一旦他恢复记忆，现在的他，就又要死去。  
他的点点滴滴的记忆，其实是是他的铠甲，随着记忆回归，那些冰冷的、坚硬的东西又回来了，把他柔软的心重新用铜墙铁壁包裹起来。  
他敢肯定，Daniel不会喜欢这个。当魔术师张开臂膀，却被另一个自己——那个不信任他人的、满身带刺的、固执己见的、孤军奋战的自己推开了。  
Daniel果真头也不回地离开了。他们已经五天没有联系过了，久得让Eduardo觉得Daniel可能不会回来了。

Eduardo烦躁不已，郁闷极了。  
他满腹心事地在帕罗奥图闲逛了半个下午，还是决定找个酒吧喝点酒打发时间，兴许还能忘记掉力不从心的沮丧。  
夜幕刚落，酒吧还人还不算多，只有零星几个客人，还有个英俊的调酒师在调酒的间隙拭擦杯子。  
Eduardo没有什么特别想喝的，他问了调酒师最擅长什么，然后直接要了一杯，坐到角落的卡座里发呆。  
随着夜色越深，酒吧也越来越热闹。  
即使是硅谷，全美国最聪明的geek的汇集地，但是并不代表这里的酒吧就不是声色之地了。  
入夜后，脱衣舞、钢管舞的表演一样没少，想请Eduardo喝酒的人也一个没少——当然也没有成功的。  
Eduardo成为焦点并不困难，哪怕他什么都不做，仅仅只是坐在角落一个人闷闷不乐地喝酒。可他被休闲西装包裹着的修长身体，以及那张英俊又带点稚嫩的脸，都很难让猎艳者们错过他。  
不过大概心情很差的缘故，Eduardo仗着酒意，一一拒绝了上来搭讪、想要请他喝酒的女人，当然，更多是男人。  
不过来酒吧猎艳的人不可能真的放过一个喝闷酒的小可爱，特别是他面前已经放了数量很可观的酒杯的情况下。  
酒吧里音乐很吵，昏暗的红紫调的灯光让温度又升了一些。  
钢管舞的舞者是一对男女，肢体动作极尽煽情之能事，柔韧的手臂和大腿利用钢管交缠在一起，热辣的动作和迷离的表情，无不在暗示着性爱。  
Eduardo看了很久，那双棕色的大眼睛有点发直，他视线停在那对舞者的动作上，可显然焦距并不在他们身上。  
他想的是Daniel，那个晚上他们在床上时。  
没有什么性暗示的动作，可是魔术师身上的黑雪松后调的古龙水味道，给他带来的欲望，甚至比眼前这对充满强烈性暗示的舞蹈还要强烈。

“我猜你一个人？”第七位搭讪者是个陌生男人。  
Eduardo抬起头，这男人看上去三十岁左右，有和Daniel一样的微卷棕发，以及高而锋利的颧骨。  
不同的是，他用Daniel永远不会的方式穿着西装——衬衫领口开了两个扣子，手臂上挽着一件西装外套，笑容带着刻意计算的弧度，跟Eduardo这几天在硅谷见到的人都不一样，倒像是他记忆里碰到过的华尔街的花花公子。  
“不，我有女朋友了。”Eduardo回过神。  
“哦，我刚才听到你拒绝那位女士，说你有男朋友了。”男人笑了笑，“聪明的小家伙，多么方便的借口，用男朋友拒绝女士，用女朋友拒绝男士。”  
“既然知道我不想找伴，为什么还要凑过来？”Eduardo充满戒备。  
可是他微醺而红了的脸颊，软糯沙哑的声音，和那双有点朦胧醉意的像动物幼崽一样的眼睛，并不会增加任何威慑方面的助力，只会让人把他当做一只可口的小鹿。  
“因为我觉得你需要一个聊聊天的人，”男人说，“请我喝杯酒，我就陪你聊聊天？”  
Eduardo还没碰到过这么不要脸的搭讪者，一下子被噎住，正想说他没有什么可聊的时候，男人却趁机轻巧地拿过被Eduardo手里喝剩下一层底子的酒，直接一口喝完了。  
“Old Fashioned？”男人挑了挑眉，“没想到你这样的小家伙喝的是这么老派的酒。”  
“……”Eduardo无语地看着他。  
“不高兴了？”男人说，“我还你一杯。”  
说着他转身往吧台走去，没一会儿，他就端着两杯酒回来了。  
“听口音，我猜你是个巴西甜心。”他笑着说。  
“然后你给我来了一杯Black Russian？”Eduardo皱了眉，这酒的基底是伏特加，非常烈，显然这个男人绅士表象下居心叵测。

“你真的有女朋友吗，宝贝？”男人靠近Eduardo。  
这已经是让Eduardo感觉到不舒服的距离了，他看了看时间，八点了。  
“不，我说了我有男朋友。”Eduardo不耐烦地说，他站起来。  
男人拽着他的手腕，将他拉住。  
Eduardo空腹喝酒，喝得有点多，已经醉了七八分，站起来才发现自己走路不稳。  
这用力一拽之下，更是猝不及防倒了下来，被男人搂在怀里。  
大概因为Eduardo的脸长得有点稚嫩，像刚成年的大学生，男人自诩年长许多，动作就有点放肆。  
“你男朋友呢？”他问。  
“你过界了。”Eduardo眯着眼睛看他，伸手去推这个男人，可是因为酒精卸掉了他许多力气，最后也只是被逼到卡座的角落，用手抵住男人灼热的胸膛。

周遭的音乐轰轰作响，喧嚣鼎沸，Eduardo几乎被压在昏暗的卡座里，酒气、香水味浮动的暧昧空气让他快要晕过去了。  
眼前男人的高颧骨格外锋利，像猎食的猛兽——酒吧里从来不乏赤裸裸的欲望和恶意。  
他一手搂着Eduardo的腰，滚烫的手隔着衬衣好像在Eduardo的腰上烙下一个个印记，好像在评估Eduardo的身材。  
“嘘，嘘，别动，宝贝，你醉了。”男人在他耳边呼气，说道，“你知道这酒吧里有多少人，在等你完全醉倒然后捕猎你吗？”  
Eduardo咬牙不语，一味倔强地在他怀里挣扎。可是搂着他的是一双肌肉结实的手臂，显示这是个经过精心锻炼的男人，力量和身体状况都在最佳的状态。  
“你醉成这样，走不出酒吧的。”男人说。  
Eduardo挣扎不出，心里警铃大响，他哑着声音低声警告，“我打电话叫我男友来。”  
“好啊。”男人稍微拉开点距离，状若绅士地笑了笑，“我不动有主的，宝贝——如果你真有的话。”  
这点空间让Eduardo终于呼吸到了一些空气，他去摸自己的手机，手心里沁出汗，发软的指尖几乎握不住手机，呼出的气息都是热的。  
“给你三个电话的机会，”男人说，“三个电话你能叫来人带你走，我就让你走；如果三个电话还没人来接你，你跟我走。”  
“挺简单的不是吗？”他说，“三个电话，总能找到一个能接你的，宝贝儿。”  
“Fair enough.”Eduardo瞪了他一眼。

第一通电话，他拨给了Daniel。  
“哇，Daniel这家伙吃炸药啦？”Lula拽了拽Jack的衣角。  
说真的，这几天Daniel恐怖得她都不敢调侃了。  
他们的首席魔术师总是黑着一张脸，在排练和演习的时候，那个臭脾气一点就着。不但嘴巴刻薄，做事节奏还是四倍速，弄得其他三位骑士都要筋疲力尽，快要忍不住去向Dylan投诉，让他把Daniel踢出案件了。  
这不，Daniel刚刚又因为Lula预演时的一个小失误而一声不吭地走了出去。  
“这还合作什么啊！”Lula抱怨，“如果一次就成功的话，还要什么排练！”  
“不用想了，”Merritt耸肩，“肯定又是斑比那边出问题了，你看自从他去了Mark Zuckerberg那边后，Daniel就没有过好心情。”  
特别是昨天，Dustin的Facebook忽然更新了一张Eduardo逗小狐狸的照片。  
Facebook的园区里有野猫和小狐狸，被geek们散养着，很是温顺亲人，Eduardo那天看到小狐狸忍不住也近距离接触了一下。  
照片里那个Mark Zuckerberg就蹲在Eduardo身边，一脸紧张地盯着那只野生狐狸，好像害怕那个毛茸茸的、棕红色的小东西随时咬Eduardo一口或者挠他一爪子似的。  
“my lovely friends”Dustin在图片标注。  
Daniel看到那张照片脸色立刻就黑了，打那之后，可怜的另外三位骑士就没见他脸上阴转晴过。  
“这么吃醋的话，直接把人绑回来啊！”Lula翻了个白眼，“斑比那个小可爱还能反抗不成？”  
“别乱出主意害人。”Jack很不赞成女朋友的口无遮拦。  
三人正吐槽着，Daniel遗落在客厅的手机响起来了。  
Lula走过去，“哇，斑比打来的！”  
“喂，你可别接！”Jack赶紧阻止她，“让Daniel知道你擅自接了斑比电话，他要发飙了。你又不是不知道他这人控制欲多强。”  
“哎哟哟，一个control freak还惹不得了？”Lula扁了扁嘴，“我拿去给Daniel，让他回斑比一个电话，这样总行了吧？”  
“快去快去。”Jack摇了摇手，“拯救世界可就靠你了，亲爱的。”

“第一通电话没人接。”  
男人看到Eduardo的电话因为没人接听而自动挂断。他一手搂着Eduardo，一手拿过旁边那杯Black Russian，喝了一口，然后不容分说凑过去吻住Eduardo。  
Eduardo用力挣扎，可男人扣住他在男性里相对纤细的手腕，嘴上用力碾压，最终还是撬开了Eduardo紧闭的唇。  
被咖啡糖浆兑过的伏特加，通过男人火热的舌头，渡到了Eduardo的嘴里。  
在浑浊的、混着津液的酒水里，男人像蛇一样灵活的舌头肆无忌惮地在Eduardo嘴里搅动。  
酒液滑到喉咙，被他咽下。还有多余的棕色酒液，在两人接吻中从Eduardo的嘴角流下，沾湿了他的衬衫。  
男人好像只是想用这种方式喂他酒，看他咽下去后就没有再继续这个吻，他舔了舔Eduardo的嘴角。  
“打第二个电话吧，宝贝儿。”他说。  
Eduardo狠狠地瞪着他，手背用力擦了擦嘴唇。  
可是他太用力了，擦得嘴唇都红了。男人舔舔唇，嘴角挽起一个小小的弧度。

Eduardo的第二个电话还是找Daniel。  
Lula找到Daniel把手机递给他的时候，Eduardo的那通电话早就因为长时间没有接通而挂断了。  
“斑比找你。”Lula说，“你快回他一个电话。”  
魔术师接过手机，看到上面的未接来电提醒。  
“我的事不用你管。”Daniel冷冷地回应。  
“好好好。”Lula白眼都快翻得看不到眼珠子了，“如果四骑士之一是斑比而不是你，我才懒得理你。”  
说完，她就离开了Daniel的魔术练习室。  
Lula刚离开，电话铃声又响起来了。  
来电显示还是Eduardo。  
Daniel直勾勾地盯着手机，犹豫不决该不该接Eduardo的电话——因为他还没想好该跟Eduardo说什么。他其实早就后悔那天晚上负气离开Eduardo。  
可是他接了Eduardo的电话，该说什么？  
说他很嫉妒Mark Zuckerberg？说他不喜欢Eduardo在Facebook的CEO身边？说他觉得Eduardo恢不恢复记忆都无所谓？说去他的Mark Zuckerberg，你应该把注意力全放在你的魔术师身上？  
他知道自己过于强烈的控制欲，可是这些都不应该加诸在Eduardo身上。  
Daniel这几天一直徘徊在紧紧抓住Eduardo和放他自由、让他做自己想做的事情之间。  
正纠结着，电话又自动挂断了。Daniel刚一直因为电话铃声提着的一颗心又落了下去。  
他叹了口气，将手机放到桌子上，离开了房间，决定到外面倒杯酒喝。

“真遗憾。”男人笑了，“这通电话还是没有接通。”  
Eduardo握紧手机，难过混杂着醉意几乎将他击溃。  
男人又喝了一口Black Russian，搂住Eduardo去喂他。  
可能是两通电话都落空了的缘故，这个倔强的小家伙被打击得厉害，这回没有那么强烈的挣扎了。  
尽管他很抗拒，但高度数的伏特加还是悉数在男人技巧性的钳制下，被喂了过去。  
男人这次并不是单纯的喂酒了。他压着Eduardo的后脑，煽情深入地吻他、品尝他。  
这个小可怜，还没有他这样老道的调情经验，很快就完全失去反抗的能力，只能顾着自己不会被吻到窒息，放任他为所欲为地侵略他的口腔。  
男人不需要压制他反抗，空出一只手扯出他扎在西装裤里的衬衫下摆，探进去抚摸他的结实柔韧的腰身，紧致高热的肌肤手感让男人爱不释手。  
Eduardo被他又吻又摸，几乎提不起一点力气。  
这两次喂酒几乎将那杯Black Russian喂掉大半。  
Eduardo本来就醉了，这回又是接吻又是爱抚，尽管非常恶心，可男人的手像蛇，缠在他身上，抽走他的力气，他完全无法挣脱。  
Eduardo手脚无力，在吵杂的酒吧中，脑子也昏昏沉沉得几乎无法思考，委委屈屈地软着身体被迫窝在男人怀里。  
男人在他衣服里抚摸的手让Eduardo难受地扭动，却蹭得对方硬得发痛。  
“没什么大不了的。”男人低声在他耳边说，“Just for one night，babe.”  
他的目光像野兽逡巡自己领地一样打量Eduardo。  
他敞开的领口露出性感的锁骨，肌肤泛红，沁出一层薄汗。  
Eduardo脸上却还是那种尖锐的、愤怒的表情。  
男人被取悦了。很辣。他在心中赞了一句，已经迫不及待地想要把这个小家伙带回酒店。  
他保证绝对一进房间，就会把怀里的人操进柔软的床铺里。要不了半小时，这要强的小家伙只能一边用软糯的声音发出可怜兮兮地呻吟，然后一边哭着咒骂自己。  
“那么，你还有最后一次机会，好好把握。”他大发慈悲地说。毕竟承诺还是需要坚持，他是绅士不是流氓，而一个势在必得的绅士，愿意施舍给这个小可爱一点温柔和仁慈。  
Eduardo拿着手机。他点进通讯录，手指在Mark的名字上停住。自从他和Mark的关系缓和后，Mark的名字也出现在了他的手机里。  
可是无论如何，Eduardo都没法按下去。十秒后，他还是滑动屏幕翻到D字列，点住Daniel的名字，拨了过去。

Daniel的手机在空无一人的魔术练习室中再次响起，亮着显示Eduardo名字的屏幕不断闪烁。  
Eduardo咬着唇，紧握手机，等着电话被接通。40秒后，电话因为无人接听，第三次自动断掉了呼叫。  
男人从怔愣的Eduardo手中抽走手机，亲吻了一下他的眼睛，然后低头吻他的喉结，最后在他锁骨里吮出一个红印。  
尽管很恶心，可是在酒精和挑逗下，纯粹的生理反应还是被撩起。  
Eduardo抽了两口气，想要呼叫，却感到喉咙像被一团棉花堵住，发不出一点声音。  
他索性咬紧唇，用沉默做消极反抗，可是眼角却还是泛出了生理性的泪水。  
“看来你的男友不要你了，让我帮你忘记他。”男人隔着衬衫捏了一下他的乳尖，低声说。  
“Go fuck yourself.”Eduardo喘息着不甘示弱。


End file.
